All This Time
by T2 Angel
Summary: Sequel to "Count On Me." Terry and Max's relationship has been going amazingly and Terry decides to take it to the ultimate level. Max accepts. But what awaits in the shadows for these two are the charge toward the future? Second story in the "Unpack Your Heart" trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Guess who's back? Back again! Sorry for the Eminem moment.**

 **Anyway, welcome back! Time for the second story in the "Unpack Your Heart" trilogy, "All This Time." I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as you enjoyed "Count On Me."  
**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Graduations had to be Max's least favorite thing about academia as a whole; not for the accolades but the ceremonies, themselves, were always so tedious. However, despite plans to get far more than just her Bachelor's in Computer Science and Theory, Terry and everyone else begged her to go to this one since she made the Dean's List and was _summa cum laude_. For her family and only her family, she sat through this horrid drudgery. She couldn't be feel that she would fall asleep if she could get comfortable while the University Chancellor went on and on about nothing. She just really wanted to get this over with and have dinner with her family. She had to admit, however, she was relieved that she didn't have to give a speech unlike in high school. She looked around the stadium and knew that her family was watching and that made her smile. Her parents, more than likely, didn't make it but that was alright. Terry was watching her, along with Mel, Eddy, Sally, Bruce, and Basem. That was more than enough and more than she could ever ask for.

After two hours of monotony, Max was back outside looking for her loved ones. She was trying to call Terry or Mel but neither was answering.

"Hey!"

Max turned and smiled to see Sally waving at her. She ran up to her, "Hey, girl."

"Congrats, buddy!" Sally pulled her into a hug. She released the hug and looked her in the eyes, "Super proud of you."

"Thanks. Where's everybody else?"

"Right this way, madam!" Sally presented the way with a dramatic flair that just drew laughter from Max as they both proceeded. They walked the hallway of the auditorium until they rounded the corner and saw Max's family and friends gathered together.

Max got closer and gasped when she saw her mother, Lisa, standing amongst them. Her eyes grew wide as she gasped. "Mom," she whispered.

Lisa did her best to keep from crying, though tears did escape. "Hi, baby. Congratulations."

Tears starting flowing from her eyes, Max ran past everyone and threw herself into her mother's arms, who happily hugged her right back. The group found it hard to keep their emotions from getting a hold of them, even Bruce allowed himself to smile.

"Mom," Max said, "I… I didn't think…"

"Nothing was gonna stop me, baby," Lisa replied. She moved her back, kissed her on the cheek, and stared in her eyes. "Nothing."

Max wanted to cry more.

Lisa exhaled, "My God… look how beautiful you are. You're not my little girl anymore."

Max laughed. "Still your daughter."

"Not a day's gone by that I haven't been thankful for that."

"Thanks for coming, Mom."

"Wouldn't miss it."

She smiled. She looked at Bruce, "I don't know if you two had been formally introduced…"

"Not yet," Lisa admitted, "But I know a famous face when I see one."

Bruce smiled and stuck his hand out, "Bruce Wayne."

"Elisa Gibson," she replied, shaking his hand. "It's an honor, Mr. Wayne."

"The honor is mine, I assure you." He looked at Max then back at Lisa, "You have an amazing daughter, Ms. Gibson."

"Yes. I most certainly do."

Terry smiled. He was beyond relieved that Max's mother made it. He wasn't sure she would but he held on to hope.

Max looked at her boyfriend, "Sorry. Not giving you any attention."

Terry shrugged, "I'm good with that."

She walked up to him and kissed him. He pulled her into a hug and whispered, "Congratulations."

"Thanks," she whispered back.

* * *

They all went to eat an early dinner, on Bruce, at Logan's, a restaurant buffet chain. They were laughing and talking and taking various pictures with a good time being had by all. It had been over a year since Terry and Max began their relationship and things were going as close to perfect as possible when it comes to Batman having a relationship. Even with the occasional bumpy roads of supervillains and the usual things that couples go through, Terry and Max found that they were truly happy.

As the meal went on, Max kept looking around, occasionally glancing at the entrance, trying to see if anyone else was coming to join their party. She may not have been thrilled about the graduation but she was glad to see her family. It made her happy that they were all so proud of her. There was just one person who she wished was proud of her, as well.

Mel sighed as she looked at Max. She got up and walked over to her sister. She wrapped her arms around her, "I'm sorry, Max."

"I thought he'd be here," she whispered back, absentmindedly.

"Don't let that ruin your day. You did something great."

She smiled. "You're right." She didn't want Mel to worry and she patted her arm. She stood and Mel let her go. "Be right back." She walked to the bathroom and, after getting there, she stopped and looked at herself in the mirror. She stared at herself for a while before her tears started to fall. She leaned against the sink to steady herself and took some deep breaths to keep herself from crying.

The bathroom door opened and Max, quickly, composed herself. She looked in the mirror to see Lisa standing there.

Max smiled, "Hey, Mom."

Lisa stared at her, somberly. "I'm sorry, sweetie."

"For what?" Max held her smile, trying to wipe her eyes without giving anything away. "You made it. You don't need to be sorry for anything."

"Yes, I do." Lisa walked up behind her and stared at her. "For your father."

Max's smile fell as her façade dissolved away.

"I know you were looking for him. So was I. I was hoping he'd be here for you. So, I'm sorry for that."

"Mom, it's not…"

"But, most of all, for me."

Max looked perplexed. She turned and looked at Lisa, "You?"

Lisa nodded.

"I don't get it."

"Max… your father and I got divorced but it's absolutely no excuse for me being so absent in your life."

"You… you had to provide for me. That's what you did."

"That's not an excuse. I'm your mother." Lisa paused, placing her hand over her face. She lowered it, "I was supposed to be there every day for you!"

"But you couldn't be. I understand. You had to work. You had make sure…"

"Don't make excuses for me, Max! I'm your mother! What I had to make sure of was that I was there for you!" Lisa fought her own tears, taking a second before speaking again. She looked her youngest daughter. "Look at you. You are such an amazing woman." She rubbed her thumb across Max's cheek, "You were valedictorian in high school, you graduated _summa cum laude_ , you've already have a job lined up with Wayne-Powers!" She sighed. "You found a wonderful man who is so clearly in love with you."

Max smiled. "Terry is a lot of the reason I got the job, Mom. His boss _is_ Mr. Wayne."

"I've heard about Bruce Wayne. He wouldn't give you a job in his company, especially at such a high position, if he didn't think you can handle it." Lisa sighed. "But, Max… my point is that… you did all this… _without_ me."

"Mom, no! Don't think…"

"You are so strong, baby. You're so much stronger than me. You had the odds stacked against you and, with all you had to take on, anyone else would've let any little thing stop them. You didn't. I am so proud of you."

Max smiled, "Thanks."

"I just wish I could've had more to do with that."

Max shrugged, "But you did."

Lisa leaned her head to the side.

"You trusted me. A lot of parents know that, if they weren't there, the kids would've gone crazy."

"I've known how strong you are, Max, and how mature. I knew I could trust you. Even if you did things that were questionable, who would I be to judge as often as I'm gone? But…" Lisa shook her head. "It's not about trusting you, which I do. It's about being your mother." She stopped and whispered, "I didn't do a good job of that."

Max could feel the pain in her mother's voice. "Mom…"

"I didn't." Her voice was back to a normal level. "I left you alone. You and Melissa. I know how you must've felt about me! Max, I am so sorry!"

"It's okay! It's…"

"I love you, Max," Lisa cried, desperately. "I hope you know that." She gripped Max's arms. "Please! Please, know that I am sorry! I am so sorry!" She was crying. "Maxine, I love you so much! I am so proud of you!"

Max started crying, "Mom, I love you, too! I know."

Lisa threw arms around her daughter and hugged her as tightly as she could. Max couldn't get over this feeling. It'd been something she wanted for years and, suddenly, all of the pain of her mother not being there didn't matter. In fact, in this moment, she couldn't even remember what that pain felt like.

* * *

Terry noted that Max and Lisa walked back to the table, together. He could tell that they had been crying. It wasn't hard to figure out why: Max was staring at the door, Mel whispering to her followed by Max excusing herself, Lisa followed after and both mother and daughter come back with tear stained cheeks. Terry looked at Bruce and Basem and saw that they solved this mystery, as well.

Max's father didn't show and he wasn't going to.

Terry felt guilty. After all, it was his convincing that got Max to send her father an invitation to her graduation in the first place. He knew that Joe Gibson could be a dreg but he didn't think he'd be that big of a dreg. To miss his own daughter's graduation was almost inexcusable. He didn't know why he was so surprised; Joe did miss Mel's wedding.

Terry rubbed his mouth then got an idea. He smiled and stood up, picking up a glass. "Hey, everyone. Gimme a minute."

"You're gonna talk?" Basem asked.

"Not at all of us are the strong silent types."

"I'd settle for silent every now and again," Bruce smirked.

"You and me both," Basem agreed.

"Oh, good, you two are friends now," Terry said. "It only took three years." He sighed in exasperation. "Anyway, this isn't about me." He smiled. "It's about Max."

Max looked at him and smiled.

"Max, there isn't one person here who's life you haven't improved in some way. I think that's a pretty safe bet."

"And how," Sally agreed, while everyone else nodded.

"I know I speak for myself but I think can speak for us all when I say we could not be more proud of you. You are amazing and you should be proud of everything you accomplished." He winked at her, "And I love you."

Max blushed and looked down while Mel and Sally teased her.

"To Max!"

"To Max!" Everyone raised their glasses and toasted her.

* * *

After dinner, everyone went their own way; Basem headed off to get some rest before the night, Lisa went to her hotel, Sally and Mel and Eddy went to their own homes, and Bruce headed back to the Manor to prepare for the night's vigilance.

Terry and Max went for a walk in the park, taking the air from everything. They were holding hands while Terry kept his other hand in his pocket; constantly dragging his finger across the jewelry box inside of it.

Terry smiled at Max as they walked along. "I'm really proud of you."

She smiled. "Thanks. I'm glad you convinced me to do this. It was good to see everyone."

"Yeah. Hey, I'm sorry about…"

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"It kinda is."

"No, it's not." She looked at him. "You tried. I appreciate that."

"Thanks." He groaned. "Must feel good to finally be done, though."

"For now. Until I go back for my Master's."

"Overachiever."

She giggled. "Hey! You're not far behind me."

He sighed. "I know. One more year. Just wish it was over with already. It's like high school."

"Not that bad! You have your own place!"

"True." He stared at her, "That we both enjoy."

"Oh, yeah, we do."

They walked a little further and Terry made every effort to slow his pulse down as he came to his next question. "Max?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you happy? With us, I mean."

She smiled up at him, "Of course, I am. Stop being stupid."

"No. I mean, yeah! I mean, of course, you are! Wait, that's not…" This wasn't going as he planned. He stopped. "Oh, boy…"

She raised a suspicious eyebrow, "Terry? What are you up to?"

"Trying not to make an idiot out of myself."

"As oppose to?"

"Not helping."

She giggled. "Couldn't resist. Look, whatever you got goin' on in your head, just say it. Today is a pretty good day and I'm pretty sure you're not breaking up with me."

"That's for damn sure. Furthest thing from my mind."

"Good. So, it's just take a breath and talk. Okay?"

He scoffed; leave it to her to be the only one who can calm him down during this crucial moment. Irony abounds. He took a deep breath. "Okay."

"So, what…" She couldn't speak. She couldn't utter a sound. She lost all semblances of words when her boyfriend lowered himself down to one knee. Her mouth fell open and, for one of the few times in her life, she felt tears of joy coming to her eyes.

"Okay, I've already screwed up trying to be smooth," he declared, "so, I'll be direct: Max, you rock."

She chuckled.

He chuckled in return, "I mean it! You are awesome, schway, amazing, smart, beautiful, sexy, and…" He paused. "…the best thing that has ever happened to me."

It was taking everything she had to keep from crying. "Even becoming Batman?"

He smirked, "It's a close second, yeah." He thought about it, "But even better than that, yeah."

She took that one compliment to heart. Deep in her heart.

"I mean… I wouldn't still be here, I wouldn't still be Batman if it wasn't for you."

"Terry…"

"I don't know if I'm wrong here or doing this too soon but I don't wait until some crisis makes me see what I really want… when I already know what I really want. Who I really want." He took a deep breath and took hold of her hand. "So, Max… will you marry me?"

Max tried to answer, verbally, but her emotions stopped her. She just leaned down and kissed Terry with all she had. Tears fell from her eyes all the while and she just couldn't stop herself from kissing him. She loved him so much and this was all she could think to do to prove it to him at the moment. She finally gained ahold of herself and placed one more small kiss on his lips, keeping their faces close.

She nodded, swiftly, "Yes."

He opened his eyes, "What?"

She giggled and moved back a bit to look at him. "Yes. I said, yes, Terry." She smiled wide and let a sigh of relief and happiness, "Yes! Do you hear me?" She shouted, "Yes! Oh, my God, yes! I will marry the crap out of you!"

He chuckled and hugged her like she was leaving, picking her up off of the ground and squeezing her tight. She hugged him right back.

"Hey, hold up!" She said, putting a classic smirk, despite the tears. He set her down. "Where's my ring?"

He chuckled, "Oh, yeah." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box.

"All this time, I thought you were happy to see me," she smiled, suggestively.

He mirrored her smile. "When am I not?"

"Oh, my, Mr. McGinnis." She looked at the ring box and he opened it to reveal a beautiful gold ring with diamonds in the band. "Oh, my God, Terry…" She looked back at him. "You're serious?"

"As serious as I have ever been," he answered. "As I'll ever be." He stared at her. "You're the one I want, Max. The one want I want to be with. For the rest of my life."

She tried to think of some way to make a joke about that because of his nightly duties but she was too lost in this moment to be witty. "The rest of your life…"

"As long as you want that, too."

"More than anything. More than anything, Terry."

He took the ring out and put it on her finger.

She stared at the ring, "Oh, my God! Oh, My GOD!" She screamed in excitement and joy. "I'm getting married!" She jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He laughed. "I can't believe you've become one of those screaming girls!"

She laughed. "Ya think I'm not surprised?" She let him go and looked at the ring. She looked back at him. "Guess it matters… when it's with the right guy."

"I'm the right guy, then?"

"If you weren't, I wouldn't have said 'yes.' I only ever want to do this once."

"Me, too."

"Guess that makes the right girl."

"The only girl for me."

She felt more tears fall. "Terry… I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

She threw her arms around him again. "Seriously, I love you. I love you. I love you."

He smiled and hugged her back. "I love you. So much."

* * *

 **A/N: Everyone who thought I was going to break Max and Terry up... HA! IN YOUR FACE! HAHA! I'm kidding. This may be a spoiler but I don't plan to break them up. I've seen plenty of relationships and, trust me, the couple breaking up is not the biggest problem or obstacle to overcome all the time. Couples who have been together forever and happy deal with plenty. Now, imagine that, but the man in the relationship is Batman. Stay tuned! Please leave me some reviews, I love them!  
**

 **EXTRA NOTE: Because people have been asking, as we speak, I am working on a one-shot Terry/Max with them in a...heated situation. It will have an M rating. You'll know when it's up, don't worry. Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Max and Terry were in his apartment later on that evening, before night fully set in, lying in his bed. Max was turning the ring over and over on her finger, admiring it. She hadn't stopped smiling since Terry proposed.

"So, you like it?" Terry asked.

"Duh," she whispered. She snuggled up closer to him. "I can't believe that this is happening."

He looked down at her. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's a good thing, you jackass."

He laughed.

"I can't wait to tell Mom and Mel tomorrow."

"What about Sal?"

"I'm surprised that she doesn't know already. She seems to always have a sixth sense when it comes to us."

She giggled. "That's true. She totally called me out after our first night. It was like she knew."

"She did. B told her, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Dammit, it was a conspiracy."

"I think it always been. They've been like a CIA movement against us. Or for us. Whatever."

She laughed. "I'm supposed to meet Mom and Mel for lunch tomorrow. I'll invite Sally and tell them all at the same time."

"I need to tell Bruce."

She moved up and looked at him, "You didn't tell him yet?"

"Was waiting until you said 'yes.'"

"Was there ever a doubt?"

He stared at her, not sure how to answer that.

She was surprised. "You thought I'd say 'no'?"

"I thought there was a possibility. And not because you don't love me. I know you do, Max. I know that…" He shrugged, "…we haven't had the best example for marriages presented to us."

"Terry…"

"And I know how your dad makes you see… well, guys in general as a bit… okay, guys can be a pack of slaggin' dregs, no question. I know that and I get it. But when I told you at Mel's reception that I'm in. All in. That this isn't just a… time killer, I meant. I always meant it."

She nodded then kissed him. Fervently.

After their kiss, he looked her, surprised. "Wow."

"I know that I don't make it easy to be with me," she said.

"It's not that."

"It is. I know it. It's okay. I just get nervous at all this. This happiness. It just gets me worried."

He laughed. "Only in our lives does that make sense."

"Tell me about it." She smiled at him. "But I am happy, Terry. You make me happy."

"You make me happy. And you don't make this difficult. I just… don't want you to think I'm messing you or anything."

"I haven't thought that at all. Ever. Remember our first time?"

"How could I forget?"

"I knew then. I knew how then how much I mean to you."

"Always."

She looked him up and down. "You should tell Bruce when you see him, before patrol."

"You're probably right." He started to get up, "I should probably start getting ready to go." She caught her arm. He looked and saw a sultry look in her eyes.

"I'm sure you have… a few more minutes before you have to take off. I mean… Bruce can wait a few more minutes. Right?"

"Oh, I'm more than positive, he can." He positioned himself over her and began to kiss her, fervently.

* * *

An hour later, Terry walked into the cave and saw Bruce at work at the Batcomputer. Terry took a deep breath and approached him.

"You're late," Bruce said. "Basem is already out there."

"He always starts without me," Terry replied.

"He does good work, though."

"Never thought you would admit that."

"Times change and so do people. What you did for Max was nice."

"Thanks." Terry walked over to the computer and leaned against it.

Bruce looked at him. "Something on your mind?"

"Yeah but I don't know how you'll react."

"Alright." Bruce stopped working, leaned back, interlocking his fingers, and looked at him.

Terry exhaled. He looked at Bruce. "I asked Max to marry me."

Bruce blinked a few times. He figured that was coming someday but was a little taken aback that it happened so soon. "And?"

"She said yes."

Bruce sat back and stared at him for a minute. He opened his hands up a bit, "Is… that it?"

Terry scoffed and shook his head. "You could, at least, pretend this is a big deal."

"Are you quitting?"

Terry's eyes shot wide open, "What? No!"

"Then, good for you both. Now, get ready to go work."

Terry chuckled. "So, that's it?"

"Nightrunner already on patrol duty and he'll be waiting for you. Don't forget to tell him, too. He'll feel bad if you keep it from him."

He chuckled. "I'll tell him. Thanks, Bruce." He headed for the chamber to change into his uniform.

"Terry."

He stopped and turned around.

Bruce stood up. "Do you really love her?"

"Yes."

"You know the road won't get any easier."

"I know that." Terry paused. "But… it's good to know that there's someone else in there with me to share the load."

Terry had a way of jarring Bruce's whole thought process with just a few simple words. "It must be a good feeling."

"It is."

Bruce smiled. "Don't forget to call your mother and tell her."

"I will."

"And I mean this when I say it: congratulations."

Terry smiled. "Thanks, Bruce."

* * *

Batman flew through the sky in the Batmobile and flew over a disturbance between Nighrunner and four of the T's.

"Does it ever stop?" Batman asked.

" _No,_ " Bruce answered.

"Wasn't talking to you!" Batman ejected from the Batmobile and landed directly behind one of the T's. He tapped him on the shoulder and, when the T turned around, Batman punched in face, knocking him out.

Nightrunner saw Batman. "Well, nice of you to finally show up!"

"I was busy!"

"I'm sure!" Runner kicked another T. "Do you think you can stay off of your woman for five minutes and stay helping me?!"

"I'm here, aren't I?!" Batman punched the other T in the face.

"Late!"

"Oh, shut up!"

They battled three minutes more and were done with the gang. They chained up the T's and left them on the roof. They went to another rooftop, preparing to head out.

Runner listened for police reports. "Nothing really out tonight." He put his hands on his hips. "Quiet night for Gotham."

Batman smiled, "I'm not complaining."

Runner exhaled. "Still, better get back to it. No rest for the…"

"Hold up."

Runner looked at him. "What's up?"

"I gotta tell you something."

"Okay."

Batman got his com, "Secure area?"

" _You're good,_ " Bruce replied.

Batman nodded, "Thanks." He looked at Runner. "I asked Max to marry me."

Runner's eyes widened.

"And she said 'yes'."

Runner exhaled and bent over, grabbing his knees. He stood back up and, Batman could tell, he was smiling under his mask. "That… is… _awesome!_ " He threw a fist in the air, "Hell yeah!"

Batman chuckled.

Runner walked up to him with his arms wide open, "C'mon! Give me some love, brother!"

Batman laughed and walked up to hug him.

Runner growled, let him go, and patted him on the shoulder. "Congrats, brother."

"Thanks."

"So, why are you here? I could've handled tonight. You two should be… celebrating."

Batman smiled. "We… already celebrated."

Runner snickered, mischievously. "But… wouldn't you two like to… over and over again?"

"Oh, we will. In time."

"You can go, now. I got this."

"Don't worry. It'll be okay. Besides… she tends to like it after I first get back from a long night. It's a turn-on for her."

" _I never needed to know that,_ " Bruce said.

Batman and Nightrunner had a good laugh at that.

* * *

The following day, Max walked into the Blue Gale restaurant where Mel, Sally, and Lisa were already waiting. She smiled and walked toward the table.

Sally saw her approach and smiled, "There you are!"

"Hey, all!" Max greeted, leading Mel and Lisa to greet her.

"You invite me and you're the one who's late," Sally pointed out.

Max sat down, "Sorry, got hung up."

"There's a joke there I won't make since your mother's sitting right here."

"Thank you, Sally," Lisa replied.

"No problem." Sally looked at Max, "I'll save it for later."

"Good."

"How's it feel to be a college graduate?" Mel asked.

"Now, that's fully set in?" Max exhaled. "Pretty good." She gave a knowing smirk. "But, it's not the best thing that happened to me in the past 24 hours."

"Huh?"

Max gave a smug smile.

"Okaaaaaay…" Sally said. "Does this have anything to do with why you invited me along for this?"

"Yes."

"Oh, good. No offense. I was worried about intruding on family time."

"Nonsense, Sally," Lisa pointed out. "You and your family are as much to family to Max as anyone. To all of us. Your parents saw me through some tough times."

"Mom and Dad are good for that."

Mel smiled and looked at her little sister, "So, what's up? What else happened?"

Max smiled and lifted her left hand, showing off her engagement ring. All three ladies stared at it for the longest time.

"Max…" Mel breathed out.

Lisa had to cover her mouth. "Oh, baby…"

"Is…" Sally started. "Is-is that…"

Max nodded.

"Terry… he… he asked…"

Max nodded again.

"And… you said…"

"I told him yes."

"You're getting married?"

"Yeah."

Sally looked at Lisa and Mel, "So, can I scream first or…"

Mel let out a shriek of excitement and joy.

"Oh, good!"

Lisa started crying tears of joy and that made Max start crying. Mel got out of her chair and hurried over to her sister and wrapped her arms around him, causing Max to hug her right back. Still crying, Lisa got up and put her arms around her daughters.

Sally smiled but felt her own eyes water up. "Oh, dammit!" She grabbed a napkin and wiped her eyes. "We haven't had any appetizers yet!"

"I was gonna wait," Max said, "but…"

"I'd've smacked you if you waited to tell us that!" Mel declared. "Oh, my God, Max! You're getting married!"

"Yeah!"

"And to Terry," Sally wiped her eyes. "BIGGEST win!"

"I know, right?!" Max exhaled. "Oh, my God! Every time I say it, I still can't believe it!"

Lisa couldn't stop crying.

"Mom?"

Lisa looked up with a huge smile on her face. "I knew he loved you. I just… I underestimated how much. I am so glad I did."

Max smiled. "A sentence that makes sense only around us. Lots of those going around. Probably be a lot more before I walk down the aisle."

Sally smiled, "Oh, my God, this wedding and reception are going to be off the hook!"

"Do people still say that?" Lisa asked.

"No. But I like it. And I think it fits."

"Couldn't agree more," Max said.

* * *

A few hours later, Terry and Max stared at his cell phone, preparing to make a phone call. He looked at her, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she answered.

He chuckled. He called his mother. It rang twice.

"Maybe she's busy."

The line picked up. " _Hello?_ " Mary asked.

"Or not," Terry whispered. "Hey, Mom."

" _Hi, sweetie!_ "

"Max is here, too."

"Hi, Mrs. McGinnis," Max greeted.

" _Oh, Max, hi!_ " Mary greeted. " _I'm so sorry that we couldn't make it to the graduation!_ "

"You sent me a nice gift, Mrs. McGinnis, and you called. You don't need to apologize. I'll see you for Terry's graduation."

" _Yes, you will._ "

Max put on a mischievous smile. "Whenever that'll be."

Terry shot her a droll look. "Ha, ha." He looked back at the phone. "So, Mom, we need to tell you something."

" _Alright,_ " Mary replied.

Terry took a deep breath. "Me and Max are getting married."

Mary was silent for a second. " _Come again?_ "

"Yeah. I proposed and she said yes."

Mary was quiet for another second. " _I told you she would say yes._ "

Max's eyes widened, in a shot.

Terry groaned. He hated that one singular fact. "Okay, okay. You were right."

" _Said it right from the get-go. I told you she would say yes and you said over and over again that you weren't sure. But who was right? Who?_ "

"You were."

" _Yes, I was. Maybe next time, you'll listen to your mother._ "

He groaned and dropped his head.

Max looked at the phone, shocked, then looked at her fiancé. "Oh, I am going to _kill_ you!"

Terry smiled and looked at her. "Why?"

"You said you hadn't told her yet!"

"I didn't. I told her I was going to propose. Like when I was looking at rings."

Max started seething, "You… I'm gonna…"

" _Max, before you, justifiably, kill my son…_ " Mary spoke up.

Max composed herself. "Yes, ma'am?"

" _I'm so glad you said yes. It's wonderful that I'll be able to call you my daughter._ "

"In-law?"

" _If you would like._ "

Max bowed her head then looked up with a smile. "I like just… 'daughter.' Sounds a lot more accurate to me. And I just like better. A _lot_ better."

" _Me, too, dear. Me, too._ "

"Thank you, Mrs. McGinnis. For everything."

" _Welcome to the family, Max. What am I saying? You've always been a member of this family._ "

"It really does feel like it."

" _I'm glad it does. You've always been welcome. I'm so thrilled you want to make it permanent._ "

"Me, too."

" _I'll talk you both soon. Let me know if you know any help with the wedding planning goes and tell me the date._ "

"You got it, Mom," Terry replied.

" _Bye, you two._ "

"Bye, Mom!"

"Bye, Mrs. McGinnis!" Max said.

The call ended and Max punched Terry in the arm and kept punching him but all he did was laugh. "You stupid, stupid moron!" she shouted.

He kept laughing, taking the onslaught. He figured this was coming.

"You knew! You knew the whole slaggin' time!"

"Sorry, babe!"

"Bull! You're loving this!"

He smirked. "Kinda."

"That's it!" She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

"That's my punishment? I like that."

"You're doing what I want, how I want, right now!"

"That is the best sentence ever."

"Shut up and get in that bed room! Strip!"

"If I have to…"

"Silence, boyfriend!"

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, it's been a year in-universe but they still find each other hawt! Can you blame them? The next chapter may take me a minute to get up but, I can tell you this: it feature the return of a character that you all seemed to despise so much in the previous story. Stay tuned! REVIEWS, PLEASE!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Late that night, Terry and Max were lying in bed and having a good laugh at the reactions everyone had to the news of their engagement.

"So, Bruce didn't say anything more than that?!" Max asked.

"Are you kidding?" Terry asked her. "Mr. Stone-Face show any reaction? Come on!"

She laughed. "I just thought he would show _some_ reaction!"

"He didn't speak for a few seconds."

"That's something, I guess." She exhaled. "I'm glad he didn't…"

"Make me choose between you and being Batman?"

"You read my mind."

"He wouldn't do that. He's not as dark-minded as people make him out to be. Not really. He did warn me the road wouldn't get any easier."

"I know."

"But I told him that it's just nice to know that I'm not alone."

She smiled. "Never."

He kissed her then stared in her eyes. "I know we've talked about this, Max, but… I'll always be Batman. It's who I am now. It's who I'm always going to be."

"It's _always_ been who you are. Even before you were Batman, that's where your life was headed toward." She shrugged, "Your destiny."

He chuckled.

"I fell in love with you, Terry. All of you. The side that jokes me and makes love to me and the side who has saved Gotham more times than I can count. There is no difference. All sides are you. I love them all."

He smiled. "I love you, too, Max. For all the parts of you."

She smiled. "There's so many ways I can take that."

"There are many ways I can take you."

"Oooh. Please, tell me all those ways? Or rather… could you show me?"

"It's like you read my mind."

* * *

At Wayne Manor a few hours later, Basem and Bruce were in the study, both having a cup of Earl Grey. Bruce was seated at the desk while Basem stood, staring out of the window. The sun hadn't quite reason on the horizon but the sky was just beginning to change colors.

"Engaged," Basem chuckled.

"Mm-hmm," Bruce mused.

Basem turned to the elder hero, "You saw it coming, right?"

"Of course." Bruce took a sip. "Just… not this soon."

"Tell me about it." Basem groaned. "Oh, damn it all to hell."

"What's wrong?"

"Dad."

Bruce smiled. "What about Bilal?"

Basem walked over to one of the easy chairs and sat down, chuckling, "He's never gonna let me live this down. Terry getting married and I'm not even dating." He rubbed his forehead.

"Want me to call him? Tell him to go easy on you."

Basem chuckled. "Sure. Why not? It won't stop him at all."

Bruce smiled as he brought the cup up close. "Can't argue with that."

Basem leaned his head back and exhaled. He looked back over at Bruce. "Do you really think they can work? For good?"

"Surprise to hear you ask that."

"I'm not asking because I don't think they can work."

Bruce stared at him. "You're asking because you think they can, because you want them to. And any possible reasons that they can't… you know I've already thought about them."

Basem nodded.

"Not bad." Bruce set his cup down and thought about it. "Terry came to me just when his life was starting to get figured out. The cowl helped him complete that journey and found his true calling. He met Max right as he completely understood what he was becoming and was accepting it."

"Understood."

"Dana, Terry's girlfriend at the time, was a good girl. I wasn't exactly overly fond of her but that's a long list of people, anyway."

Basem chuckled.

"But she was a good girl, nonetheless. Sweet and caring. I just don't think she would've completely understood this life."

"You never know."

"No, you never do. Different time and place, maybe she would have."

"And, exactly, how all of this pertains to Terry and Max?"

"Remember a year ago when all this started?"

"How can I forget?"

"You both were right. Max _does_ understand this. She has, more or less, from the beginning. That's what all of you helped me realize. I think, in the past few years, she's seen the darker side of this life and that's what caused her to no longer see it as a game or a thrill." Bruce looked away. "I've seen what that can do to people."

Basem's gaze fell to the floor. He was quiet for a long time before, whispering, "We both have."

Bruce looked back at him. "Don't do that to yourself."

"Trying. I do a good job most of the time. But, forget it. Back to your point."

Bruce nodded. "Max has been his friend, confidant, anchor, and reality check. The past year, she's been his lover. Terry's done what no Batman has ever done: have a woman who completely understands."

"Well, considering there's only been two Batmen…"

"The point still stands."

Basem chuckled. "Yeah. Yeah, maybe so. But there was that one time Superman took your place and…"

"Stop."

Basem laughed again. "So… once and for all… do you think they can work?"

Bruce looked at the sky, the sun just breaking over the horizon. "The road will be rough, the pain will be great…" he chuckled. "…but the reward."

Basem smiled.

"The reward will be worth it." He looked back at Basem. "Yes. Yes, I think they can work."

Basem was very surprised to hear that answer. He held his smile. "Times really do change. So do people."

"No one knows that better than me."

* * *

The following morning, Max got up to see Terry cooking for them both. He looked at her and smiled, "Hey."

"Hey." Max sat down. "You know, I think you have the record at cooking breakfast for us."

"I'm just used to it, getting up early after a long night is all."

"I just think I should start doing that now."

"Why?"

She shrugged, "You're a hero. I don't mind doing some things for you."

He smiled. "We're partners in this, Max. It's not a ratio thing." He walked over to her, "And the fact that you wants to make me one lucky guy."

She thought about making a joke but just smiled. "I think we both lucked out on this one."

He kissed her. "Me, too." He went back to cooking.

"Got a text from Mom."

"And?"

"She wants to see you to hug you."

"I will happily accept as many hugs as she wants to give."

She smiled. "I'm glad this didn't make her react…negatively."

"Why would it?"

"She… has some problems with marriages, now."

He shrugged, "Can't say that I blame her." He turned off the stove, "Breakfast's ready."

After they ate, Terry was cleaning up and Max was going through her phone, looking at text messages and the like.

"So, when do I get to see your mom?" Terry asked.

"Maybe today," Max answered.

"Cool." He sighed. "Hey, Max?"

"Yeah?"

He shut the water off and walked over to the table, leaning against one of the chairs. "I wanted to ask you…"

"I'm not telling my dad."

He was surprised that she saw that was his subject but he anticipated the reaction. "Max."

"No, Terry. No chance." She exhaled. "He wasn't even at my graduation."

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?" she asked indignantly.

"Max. He's gonna find out."

"Not from me." She got up and started to pace, "He can find out after we're married, have kids, and they're in college so he can miss _their_ graduations, too."

He hated how hurt she still was about this, more so because he couldn't do anything about it. "C'mon…"

She turned around, suddenly, "Terry!"

He was silenced by her tone.

She exhaled. "Do you get… that you're the only man in my life who's consistently been there?"

He rubbed his chin. On some level, he knew that but never wanted to make the comparison.

"You showed me what it's like to have someone to count on. If it wasn't for you… hell, if it wasn't for Bruce… I'd barely know what it was like to have a man who cared for me."

"Max…"

"I'm not saying that for sympathy. I'm saying it because… he's had chance after chance to be there for me. I can't count on him to be there again."

He exhaled, conceding that point. "Alright. Fair enough. Then how about just telling him to let him make that decision?"

"What do you mean?"

"If he decides to be a horrible father, that's on him but don't let him use you as an excuse for that."

She was starting to understand.

"If you don't tell him, he'll always be able to use that against you. Don't let him have that power. Tell him and let him not have any power over you." He smiled. "Over us."

She folded her arms, "I hate it when you make sense."

"Don't worry. Doesn't happen often."

She smiled and shook her head.

"Let's just tell him. He can do whatever he wants with it after he knows."

She groaned, "Fine, I'll let Mom or Mel tell him. I'm not talking to him."

"Okay, that's fair."

"But Bruce is walking me down the aisle."

He stared at her and slowly smiled. "That… will be… the greatest thing… I'll ever see."

"Really?" She put her hands on her hips, thrusting her chest out. " _That's_ the greatest thing you'll ever see?"

He stared at her ever-impressive chest, the fact that she was wearing a bathrobe and not much underneath made it all the more alluring. He stuttered out, "S-second best."

"Hm." She turned around.

His eyes fell to her backside, "Third best. _Definitely_ the third best!"

She turned around and gave him a sultry smile.

"Fourth best. By a long shot."

"Which of my features wins as number one?"

"It's a three-way tie."

"Oooh. Good answer."

"I aim to please."

"Good boy. Now, Mr. McGinnis…" She slowly moved her hands up her body, opening up the robe a bit to start at her thighs, "we could continue this conversation or…" She took a deep breath, "we can have a much more stimulating conversation."

"The much more stimulating conversation," he said, swiftly.

"You never can get enough of this, can you?"

"Uh… no! Do I have to beg? I will."

She giggled, "I love it when you beg."

"I will. I have no shame, whatsoever."

"Ya know what's fun? It's a great thought to know I'm sleeping with Batman."

"Does it help to know that you rock Batman's world?"

"Oooh, so much. Bedroom, Mr. McGinnis."

"Yes, ma'am… future Mrs. McGinnis."

She paused and slowly smiled. "I love the sound of that."

"Me, too."

* * *

That night, in Belle Reve Penitentiary, Ket Gold sat in his prison cell with a cast on his left arm and a bandage on his cheek. He kept staring at the floor, thinking over and over again where it all went wrong. He was a year into his sentence and all he could do was just think. There was nothing else to do and, barring some unforeseeable twist of fate, for the next 49 years, he wasn't going anywhere.

He looked up and saw the door open. In walked Kevin Gold, his father. Aside the differences caused by age, they always looked exactly the same. Ket never saw his father not in a suit and today was no different.

Ket smiled, "Hello, Dad. How are you?"

Kevin looked at the door then back at his son, taking note of his injuries. "What the hell happened to you?"

Ket chuckled. "Rousing discussion with my fellow inmates."

"Learn to keep your mouth shut then."

"What do you want?"

"A fool."

"What?" Ket asked, confused.

"You. I wanted a son. But I got a fool."

Ket smirked, "Well, thank you, Dad. I love our little talks. You can leave now."

"You realize that you are going to be here for 50 years!"

"49, thank you very much. I've got one year down."

Kevin stared at him.

"What?"

"It's worse than that."

"What do you mean?"

"One of the girls you… perpetrated… she's the daughter of Senator Haskins."

Ket's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, slag…" He leaned forward, "She spoke up, too?"

"How were you even that _stupid?_ "

"I forgot about her. I didn't even know her name until later, after we'd…" Ket sighed. "And that's when I…"

"Threatened her! I know!" Kevin sighed, rubbing his face. "You're never leaving here. Do you understand? Haskins would sell his soul to the devil to make sure you never leave then walk you down to hell himself!"

Ket sat back, leaning his head against the wall. He looked at the wall next to him, exhaling in defeat. "Is there anything I can do?"

Kevin exhaled and folded his arms. "One thing. The prison is looking for subjects for an experiment, sponsored by Riverfield Industries. If it works, you may, _may_ get a reduced sentence."

"So, I have to be a lab rat to get out of here?"

Kevin stared at him, aghast. "You raped over 10 girls, you dumbass! Bought illegal drugs! There are so many charges against you, inmates in _Arkham_ feel sorry for you! There _is no_ other way out of this, you stupid-ass boy!"

Ket just seethed, staring hatred at his father. He finally shook his head, "What do I have to do?"

Kevin exhaled, finally his son made sense. "Agree to the program, to test their serum. That might, and I can't stress that word enough, get you a lighter sentence."

"What's this program? What's the serum do?"

"Does it matter?"

"If I'm gonna shoot into my body!"

Kevin rushed and grabbed his son by the shirt and pushed him into the wall, "You dumb little _shit!_ "

Ket was shaken by his father's charge.

"This is your only, _only_ chance!" Kevin greeted through his teeth. "Get that through your stupid, slaggin' brain! I don't give a good damn if the serum turns you into a frog and back, you're gonna do it! You blow this and Superman won't be able to find you in the hole they lock you in!"

Ket just stared in Kevin's eyes, shaking with rage. "Fine," he growled out.

Kevin released him, letting Ket fall back to the bench. "I'll tell everyone that you happily agree for this chance to serve society to make up for your sad, pitiful self."

"Ah! The old Gold family tradition: make sure the crowd loves you."

"It was our way until you screwed that up."

"When are these tests?"

"Whenever they say. And you will take them with a smile. Or that broken arm? Will be the least painful thing that happens to you." Kevin knocked twice on the door and the guard opened it. He stared at his son one last time then exited.

Ket stood and started huffing. His anger was growing but there was nothing he could do. He sat back down, stared blankly at the wall again. He hated his father, he hated this prison, but, most of all, he hated the reason he was here. He remembered where it all went wrong. One woman. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be here. Her friends saved her, yes, but it was all because of her.

Maxine Gibson.

* * *

 **A/N: HAHA! Ket is back! Actually, believe it or not, by popular demand. I was on the fence about him coming back but he was actually requested. Don't worry. His appearance will be fun and dangerous. Leave me some reviews, my friends!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! But, hopefully, this will make up for it.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **Three Months Later.**_

The fall season had come upon Gotham City and Max was enjoying her new position at Wayne Enterprises while Terry was back at it at the University and putting in some hours with Bruce at the company. The couple hadn't had a chance to really plan for the wedding yet but it was settled on June of the coming year. With the couple working for him, Bruce began dropping several subtle hints at Terry and Max both inheriting Wayne Enterprises from him when the time was right. As it stood, though, nothing was concrete but Bruce wasn't worried about the future: his, the couple's, his company's, and, more importantly, Batman's. As it stood, the future didn't seem so daunting.

One night, Batman and Nightrunner observed a group of criminals loading up a large truck near a warehouse that they recently broke in to.

"Why do so many criminals love breaking into warehouses?" Runner asked.

"Because when they get away with it in the right warehouse, it's very profitable," Batman answered.

"Well, they're gonna disappointed tonight."

"Hell, yes."

They descended down and attacked the thieves, who showed moderately impressive fighting skills, though it wasn't enough to overcome the guardians of Gotham. The fight only lasted ten minutes, ending with Batman tying the criminals together near their truck before GCPD came to take them in. The duo was watching the thieves being taken away by the police when Nightrunner started laughing.

Batman looked at him, "What's with you?"

"I just remembering when I met you and all this started," Runner said. "Do you remember that day?"

Batman smiled at the memory. "How could I forget?"

"Did you think things would go like this after that night?"

"Did I think we could work well? Oh, yeah. You had a good reputation." Batman laughed. "Now, being as a good friends as we became… I was hoping. Glad I was right."

"Same here."

* * *

 _ **Three Years Ago.**_

 _Terry walked into the Batcave and saw Superman standing near the Batcomputer alongside Bruce. "Whoa!" Terry exclaimed._

 _Superman turned around. "Terry! Good to see you!"_

" _Hey, Superman. Good to see you." Terry walked over and shook Superman's hand. "How are you?"_

" _Doing just fine."_

" _Good to hear. What's brings you to Gotham?"_

" _Meddling, as always," Bruce declared, still facing the computer._

" _Do you ever cheer up?" Superman asked._

" _Only on the days when…" Terry paused. "You know what? No. He never does. Not once."_

" _You're being irritating," Bruce replied, looking at him. "And a smartass."_

" _Oh, Bruce, you are just my ray of sunshine on a cloudy day."_

" _My God, someone who can actually take your mood in stride," Superman mused. He looked at the young Batman and patted him on the shoulder, "You might be superhuman yourself, Terry."_

" _Just my schway personality."_

 _Superman laughed._

" _So, what's this about? That guy who was hiding behind the Batmobile but moved over to shadows of the staircase once my back was turned?"_

 _Superman stared at him in silence, his face giving way to his surprise._

" _I was going to say something when I walked in but I figured both of you knew he was here so he couldn't be that bad. After all, if he's mind controlling either of you, Bruce would be nicer."_

" _Cute," Bruce replied, sarcastically._

 _Superman was still stunned then slowly smiled. "Impressive."_

 _Terry shrugged, "I've picked up a thing or two."_

 _Bruce gave a small smile as pride welled up within him._

" _You're right, though." Superman looked at the staircase, "Come on over, Basem. He's ruined the surprise."_

" _He's Batman," Basem emerged from the shadows and walked over to them. "He should."_

 _Terry saw the newcomer approach and took notice of his age and physique. "He's my replacement, isn't he?"_

" _He would've been if you'd missed he was in here," Bruce remarked._

" _Ha. Ha. You're not funny."_

" _Terry McGinnis," Superman introduced, "Basem Asselah."_

 _Terry and Basem shook his hands._

" _A pleasure, Terry," Basem declared._

" _Same here," Terry replied. "Bah-sem. Am I saying that right?"_

" _You got it. You can call me 'B.' Most everyone does."_

" _Schway. So… what's your superhero handle?"_

 _Superman was, again, surprised. He looked at Bruce, "Okay, I'm convinced you told him."_

 _Bruce smiled, "I haven't said a word."_

" _What?" Terry asked. "You're just going to bring a random guy into the Batcave? C'mon, Supes, give, like, a little credit."_

 _Superman smiled and nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry, Terry. I underestimated you."_

" _Happens all the time."_

" _Basem, here, is from Paris. You may know him as…"_

" _Nightrunner," Terry smiled. He looked at Basem, "You're Nightrunner!"_

 _Basem smiled and pointed at Terry, "Now,_ that _reaction tells me that we'll get along just fine."_

 _Terry laughed, "Oh, man! Dude, you do some kickass work!"_

" _Right back at you, my friend."_

 _Terry looked at Superman and Bruce, "So, what's going on? I know you guys didn't bring him here so I can be a fanboy."_

" _No," Superman took a step closer. "I brought Basem here because… we wanted to give you some help."_

 _Terry jerked his head back. "Help?"_

" _Not saying you can't handle Gotham, Terry. Far from it, in fact. You do great work here all on your own."_

" _I told them you didn't need me," Basem remarked._

" _But this is just to help you out. Life can get crazy in our line of work, especially when you add your own life on top of it."_

 _Terry scoffed. "Tell me about it."_

" _I spoke with Bruce and, after about a month of convincing…"_

" _Is that why you would always call me and tell me to go on patrol 'right now' all pissed off?"_

" _Shut up," Bruce replied._

 _Superman chuckled, "After that… he decided it would be up to you."_

 _Terry was surprised. He looked at Basem, "You're leaving Paris? Why?"_

 _Basem nodded, "My, uh… last mission… didn't end so well." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I just… need to move on from that whole incident and, as long as I was in Paris, I couldn't focus." He shrugged, "Besides… I've lived there all my life. My dad, the original Nightrunner, got work with the original Batman," he motioned to Bruce. He looked back at Terry, "Thought it was time to continue the tradition but on a more permanent basis."_

" _And anything to not get called Robin?" Terry chuckled._

" _Oh, God, yes!"_

 _They both had a laugh as did Superman while Bruce rolled his eyes._

" _So," Terry said, "what about Paris?"_

" _A couple of heroes are already in place there," Superman replied. "Vixen has taken up residence there along with Plastic Man. I may send Arsenal there, too. Star City has enough people and Ron may need a change of scenery."_

" _Whether he goes or not, Ari and Lance are more than capable," Basem insisted. "They're good friends and better heroes." He paused. "I'm gonna miss running with them."_

 _Terry looked him over, "Really bad ending to that mission, huh?"_

 _Basem nodded. "One day… I'll tell you all about it. Just… not today."_

" _I know about tragedy. Take your time."_

" _Does… that mean we have a deal here?" Superman asked._

 _Terry smiled then looked at Bruce. "I don't see any reason why not."_

" _Somehow, I knew you wouldn't," Bruce replied._

" _What? You insisted I go to college. Mom's thinking about moving to Central City with Matt and Max is the only person left in town from my class besides Chelsea. Some new friends will keep things interesting."_

 _Bruce stared at him, indignantly. "Yes and placing college on you that_ I'm _paying for was such a burden."_

" _You have Professor Trevor for a teacher. I'd rather fight Mad Stan."_

 _Basem smiled, "Are they always like this?"_

" _Always," Superman answered._

" _I think I'm gonna like it here."_

 _Terry looked at Basem, "Do you follow orders well?"_

" _Not really."_

 _Terry smiled, "This is the best idea of all time!"_

" _Oh, God!" Bruce groaned._

" _I take it that we have an accord," Superman declared._

 _All three looked at Bruce and he sighed, "Fine."_

" _Yes!" Terry shouted._

 _Basem nodded, "Thank you, Mr. Wayne."_

 _Bruce nodded._

" _And the future changes again," Superman declared. "And Diana and Dick both owe me 100 credits."_

" _Tell them I said shove it," Bruce said._

" _I'll send them your love."_

 _Bruce stood up, "Mr. Asselah."_

 _Basem looked at him._

 _Bruce smirked and extended his hand, "Welcome to our world."_

 _Basem shook his hand and nodded, "Thank you." He turned to Terry and extended his hand, "Partners?"_

 _Terry shook his hand, "Partners."_

* * *

Batman smiled at the memories and the day he gained one of the best friends he ever had. He chuckled. "Yeah. Good times."

Runner smiled, then looked up at the night sky.

"What made you think of that?"

"Just remembering the last time there was a major shift in my life. After all, life's changing again." Runner looked over at his brother, "I don't mind the change. No matter what comes of it."

"What do you mean?"

"No matter what comes. It's gonna be great."

"Yeah it is but are you thinking that…"

"Whatever you need to do to be happy, you do it. Don't worry about me."

"Hey, c'mon, brother. I'd never ditch you."

Runner scoffed. "I know that. Believe me, I'm not trying to start a pity party. I'm just good. No matter what happens."

Batman patted Runner's back, "Thanks, man."

"No problem." Runner checked his watch. "Almost 1 AM." He looked at his brother, "Let's call it there."

"You go on. I'll stay out a while longer."

"Bats…"

"Go. You cover my slack all the time."

"It's why I'm here."

"Not the point. I owe you more than a few. I got it tonight."

Runner chuckled. "Thanks." He called on his airbike and hopped on it once it arrived, "Good night, brother."

"Night."

* * *

It was around 1:15 in the morning when Basem got back home. He was dressed in sleeping clothes in seconds and just laid in bed. He was tired but, for some reason, not enough to fall asleep yet. He was just a long way from going anywhere. He heard his phone buzz. He looked picked it up and saw it was a text Sally.

 _Awake? Off of work?_ her text read.

He text her back, _Yeah to both. Slow night, came home. Can't sleep, though. Per frikkin' usual._

 _LOL. Where'd a French man learn the word frikkin'?_

 _Too much time around Terry._

 _LOL. I know its late but can we meet up? Food?_

 _Absolutely. Lou's?_

 _Terry and Max's spot?_

 _They don't own the rights to it._

 _LOL. See you there in 30._

Basem smiled and got up. He suddenly didn't feel as tired.

He was at Lou's in 30 minutes and he saw Sally walk in with a smile on his face, wearing long Scooby-Doo pajamas and black tank top.

He chuckled, "Literally rolled out of bed, huh?"

"Pretty much," Sally sat down. "How are you?"

He nodded, "I'm good. You?"

She shrugged, "Okay. Classes are going well, family's good."

"That's good but something tells me you didn't call me out about your classes and family."

She shrugged again, "Yeah, you're right." She stared at him, "Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course."

She exhaled. "I'm… being selfish."

"What do you mean?"

"I know Max is happy. I want her to be happy. I want her to be with Terry. I am thrilled their getting married! I love them both and they deserve this." She looked down, "But…"

"But life is going to change." He smiled. "And it scares you a little."

"Yeah. Her mom's coming back to town tomorrow and we're going to meet to look at bridal stuff. I know it's coming and now… it's all so real and it's freaking me out." She looked at him, pensively. "Is that bad?"

"Is she your best friend?"

"Of course."

"Then, no. You want her to be happy but you like life where it is. You like where Max is in your life because, hell, she's great to be around. It's just growing pains."

"You're not worried about you and Terry?"

"We're close friends but we don't live in the same place. Even if I see him less, which I'm guessing will happen, it won't be so bad. He's still my friend and brother at the end of the day."

"Wish I could see life like you do."

"But you do. You're just feeling it right now because this is all still pretty new."

"Tell me about it." She growled, "Ugh! I'm such a dreg!"

"You are not!"

"I am! Look at me! I drug you outta your house at nearly 2 in the morning over this b.s. God, when'd I turn into the jealous wife? Or that one friend who insists all the girls leave the party together when one of the girls looks like she might hook up with a guy? Honestly, I don't know which is worse."

He chuckled at that. "Don't beat yourself up, Sally. C'mon! You're the only of the four of us who doesn't do that."

She giggled.

He leaned forward, putting his elbows on table. "It's okay, Sally."

She stared in his eyes, becoming very sincere. "Is it really? Is it okay to be selfish? To want Max to be happy but to have her around me all the time?"

"Which means more to you?"

"Do I have to keep being honest?"

He shot her a droll look.

She groaned, "Okay, okay!" She exhaled. "She should be happy. Hell, she's long overdue. After the divorce, her family damn near making her an orphan, her dreg dad… she deserves to be happy and the one man who does that for her is Terry."

He smiled.

"I guess… it's just a little scary that I might be alone."

He stared at her in silence, tilting his head to the side. "You? Alone? You have three brothers, both parents, Max, Terry, and me. Where are you alone?"

She giggled and sighed. "Just gonna call me out, huh? Can't even let me complain all I want to?"

"Nope! Because, my dear Sally, you have nothing to complain about. From where I'm sitting, 'alone' is the one thing you'll never be."

"Well, if you insist on being right about everything."

"Have to be. I'm taking Max's role since she'll be busy for a while."

She laughed.

"Well…" he leaned back, "if all else fails, which it never will, you'll have me."

She looked at him, "Really?"

He thought about it and gave a small shrug, "Yeah. I like Gotham. Got a good feeling that I won't be going anywhere for a long time."

She smiled and felt her heart going a flutter. Not something she was used to. "That's… that's not so bad."

He smiled back at her. "No, it is not."

"The food's on me tonight."

"Not a chance."

"I insist. Make up for dragging you out for nothing."

He thought about it. "Okay, I'll let you do it this time. Next time is on me."

"Deal." She grabbed a menu and started looking it over.

"And for the record."

She looked up.

He leaned forward, grabbing a menu, as well. "You didn't drag me anywhere. I wanted to be here."

She smiled, warmly. "Careful, Mr. Asselah. A girl could get used to that kind of attention."

"And if a girl like you finds me kind of attention pleasant, Ms. Croft, then I am quite the fortunate man."

She couldn't help but keep on smiling. "Are you always this charming?"

He thought about that. "Huh. Funny. I can't answer that. I don't really date all that much."

She jerked her head back, "Really?"

"Yep. Never found many people outside of friends and family all that fun to be around. I like to keep my circle full of just people I like."

"I make the list?"

He smiled. "Lately? You top the list."

Her eyes widened as she blushed a bit. Her mouth went dry and she hurried to clear her throat. "Well… uh…" she managed to clear her throat and kept smiling, "I guess, th-that's not so bad, either."

He held his smile as he stared at her. "No. Not at all."

* * *

 **A/N: I swear some of you can read my mind. Basem and Sally? Maybe. Possibly. You never know.  
**

 **REVIEWS, PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In Max and Sally's apartment the following day, the bride-to-be along with Sally, Melissa, and Lisa looked at the floor as it was covered with bridal magazines.

"So," Max sighed, glancing at the magazines before looking at her cohorts, "how are we gonna do this?"

"Well," Mel said, "when I started planning for my wedding, all I did was…"

Sally smirked and stepped forward. " _I'll_ tell you what we should do!"

"Oh, God…" Mel groaned.

"Here we go," Max exhaled.

"I say we attack!" Sally threw a fist in there. "We wash over them like a flood! We take their lands! We take their food and their livestock! Have our way with their women and their men! Only the strong join us! The weak perish! We _conquer_ , my dear ladies! We conquer all we see! MWUAHAHAHAHA!"

Mel stared at her, blankly. "Sally. We're just planning for the wedding!"

Sally looked at her, completely calm and smiling. "Yeah, that's what I was talking about."

Max couldn't help but laugh.

"I have always loved your taste for theatrics," Lisa said.

"Makes me think I should've gone into the theater instead of medicine," Sally said. "Oh, what could have been?"

"I can only imagine how you would be on a stage," Mel mused.

"It'd be awesome."

Lisa sighed. "Max, I want to give you the wedding of your dreams."

"I hear a 'but' for some reason," Max said.

"But… I just don't know how much I'll be able to. I know that Eddy's family kind enough to help with Melissa's wedding but I don't know if Terry's mother even can help."

Max smiled. "We already have that covered."

"How?"

"Mr. Wayne's paying for everything."

Lisa stared at her, blankly. "What?"

"He offered me and Terry the other day. Said it was all on him. Honeymoon, too."

Lisa gasped. "Max! We can't ask him to do that!"

"We didn't. Seriously, we really didn't. He offered."

"Why?"

Max shrugged, "I think, deep down… _really_ deep down, he actually likes me."

"Bruce Wayne?" Sally asked. "Likes you?"

"Well, damn, don't sound that surprised!"

"Don't you drive the poor guy crazy?"

"I drive every guy crazy!" Max smiled, haughtily. "In way or the other."

Sally laughed. "You go, girl."

"Hotness runs in the family," Mel smiled.

Lisa just rolled her eyes. "My daughters."

They spent the next hour looking through the magazines. They found a series of dresses and decorations that all looked lovely. They did web searches of different venues all around Gotham to hold the event. With Bruce's promise of financing the event, the possibilities were endless. When they got to the subject of wedding dresses, all of the ladies picked out their favorites.

"Good choices, Ms. Gibson," Sally said.

"Thank you, Sally," Lisa said.

Sally smirked and flipped through another magazine. "Max, you sure should be wearing white, though?"

Max's eyes went wide and shot a look of death at her best friend. Mel erupted into uncontrollable laughter.

"What? I'm just saying!"

"Sally, I swear, I'll burn your green hair down to the roots!" Max threatened.

"Is there any reason why you shouldn't be wearing white, Max?" Lisa asked. She raised an eyebrow.

Max's face turned quickly to her mother. "Huh? W-what?! No! Of course, I can wear white, Mom! Totally!" She laughed, nervously.

"Wow," Mel said. "You suck as a liar. Thank God you're not holding any other secrets."

"You're not helping!"

"Am I to understand that you and Terry…" Lisa paused. "That you and him have…"

"Can we _please_ not talk about this?!"

"But this is why I even agreed to come do this!" Sally said.

"TO THE ROOTS, SALLY!"

"So," Lisa cleared her throat, "you're saying, Max, that you and Terry really have… had relations?"

"Oh, God…" Max groaned and dropped her hand in her head.

"From what I've heard, several times a day," Sally volunteered.

Max lifted her head up, quickly, staring at Sally.

"Ooh!" Mel said. "Go, Terry!"

"YOU'VE BEEN LISTENING?!" Max screamed at Sally.

"What?! You're loud! I mean, Terry kinda can be but, damn, you can carry a tune, girl. Besides, you guys hogged the shower, one time, for, like, an hour and _no one_ has that much dirt on them."

"You weren't even home when we…"

"I forgot a book I needed for class and came back. Stayed for like 20 minutes then I had to go. I'm just guessing at an hour because it was running late when I left."

"I hate you."

"And I love you, too."

"Oh, dear…" Lisa said, blushing.

Max chuckled, nervously, "Ahhhh, there is no way to make this sound any better, is there?"

"No but I soooo want you to try," Sally said.

Max growled and glanced down at a dress that caught her eye. "Huh." The dress was a polished gown that featured a v-neck halter with crisscross detailing at the bodice. It extended down to her ankles and was modeled by a woman who was considerably less portioned than Max but that didn't stop Max from being impressed by the dress itself. "Well… since the secret's out now, how about this one?"

Sally looked at the dress, "Oh, yeah. That's not bad."

Lisa looked at it and blushed again. "Max, that's a little…" She cleared her throat. "…risqué, don't you think?"

"What's risqué about it?" Max asked.

"It's… rather low cut and form fitting."

"I have a very nice chest and figure that God saw fit to bestow upon me. This same figure got Terry to marry me. The dress should put make that clear: all of these dangerous curves and only one man gets to handle them. Hell, he's the only one who gets to. And, God, does he know how."

"Max!" Lisa's face turned red. Sally doubled over in laughter.

"What? I thought we were talking about it, now."

"Max… just… I'm a little uncomfortable talking about your… curves."

"You're kinda one to talk, Mom," Mel said.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, where do you think Max got it from?"

Lisa blushed further, "Girls!"

"What, Ms. G?" Sally asked. "They're right. You're hot. Half the waiters at any restaurant we go to are checkin' you out."

Lisa paused. "They, uh…" she cleared her throat. "They are?"

"Yeah, Mom," Mel said. "And don't think we didn't notice that you lost some weight."

"She's trying to make it a trifecta of sexy Gibson women," Sally said.

Lisa just blushed and looked away.

"Alright," Max said. "I'll put this dress in the possible file."

"That's fair, dear."

A knock came to the door.

"Come in," Max said.

Terry opened the door and waved, "Hey, everybody!"

They all greeted.

Max's smile could light up a pitch black room. "Hey, babe! What are you doing here?"

He walked over and kissed her. "Just got outta class. I'm on my way to go see the boss and wanted to stop by and get a kiss from you."

"Ohhhhhh!" Lisa, Mel, and Sally cooed.

"Son of a, Terry!" Sally shouted. "Stop being this way!"

"What way?"

"Unbelievably sweet! God! It's irritating me!"

"Hey!" Max exclaimed. "Don't get mad at him because you don't have any lips to kiss!"

Sally groaned.

Terry waved at Lisa, "Hi, Ms. Gibson."

"Terry," Lisa waved back, "Always a pleasure."

"Same here." He looked at the others, "Mel, Sally."

"Hey!" Mel greeted.

"'Sup?" Sally gave a quick chin lift.

Terry chuckled. "So, how's the planning going?"

"Very well," Lisa said. "Oh, and Terry? Mr. Wayne, paying for all of this…"

"Don't worry for a second about that. He's got the cash to burn."

"But… we can't ask him to do that."

"Why not? I hit him up for cash all the time. And, I'm _severely_ overpaid."

"You help, shut up," Max swatted his arm.

"Yeah, I help. Trying to get me to do what he does seems a bit much."

Max almost laughed that she knew he meant as Batman and running Wayne Enterprises. "He trusts you. Something I've always known to be a great thing to count on."

"You have a biased opinion."

"As with the rest of my opinions, it's right."

"Since that same opinion got you to say 'yes' to me, I'm not gonna argue."

"My God, he's smart!" Lisa said. "Max, how'd you find a smart man?"

"He knows better," Max answered.

"Besides, any time I'm wrong, she'll make me pay for it," Terry added.

"And you signed up for it."

He smiled at his fiancée, "And I don't regret. No matter how much you try to make me."

"There'll be days when you question it… and you'll be rewarded by it."

"Works for me."

Lisa smiled at the look she could see in Max's eyes. She was so deeply in love and the feeling was mutual in Terry's case. She was so happy to see her daughters both have men who loved them so much.

Terry kissed Max once again. "Well, I better get going."

"Tell the old man I said, 'hi,'" Max smiled.

"I'm sure he'll love that." He started for the door, "Later, everybody."

"Hey, Terr, before you go." Sally grabbed the magazine with Max's dress choice and showed it to Terry. "Here's the dress Max wants to wear."

He looked at the picture for exactly one second. "That's my pick. See you later, ladies!" He headed out. The ladies waved good-bye while the girls laughed while Lisa shook her head.

"Men…" Lisa groaned.

" _Man_ , Mom!" Max corrected with a smile. "My man. With good taste. Evidenced by his fiancée."

Lisa giggled. "I can't argue with that."

* * *

Terry and Basem walked through the manor, heading toward the Cave.

"You sure about this?" Terry asked.

"You should at least ask him," Basem insisted.

"Alright. You know what he's gonna say."

"Don't care. You're asking him anyway."

"Okay, okay."

They headed into the cave and found Bruce hard at work at the computer. The elder turned around and looked at them.

"What are you two doing here?" Bruce asked.

"We've been talking about the wedding," Terry said.

"That tends to happen after you propose," Bruce said, drolly.

Basem chuckled. "Wow. You're so happy right now."

"I am happy. For them. It's got nothing to do with me."

"Well, at least, you're happy for them."

"That's progress," Terry replied.

"It's not like I'm getting married," Bruce replied. "Thank God."

"Weren't you married like once?"

"She was an artificial human and thank you for bringing that up."

"My bad."

"And I've been married three times."

Terry and Basem became wide eyed and looked at each other before looking back at Bruce.

"Wait, what?!" Terry asked.

"When the hell was this?!" Basem asked.

"Ancient history," Bruce replied. "Why are you two talking about this?"

Terry shook off his surprise, knowing Bruce wouldn't elaborate further. But, someday, he was going to learn about this. "Because we're on the subject of the best man."

"Well, I'm assuming it would be Basem, unless you and Howard suddenly became best friends."

Terry narrowed his eyes at him, "Ha. Ha."

Basem smirked, "I met Howard. That was funny."

"Shut up."

"So, why bring this up?" Bruce asked.

"Well… uh… I was…" Terry shrugged, "I was thinking of asking you to be my best man."

Bruce was shocked by that. "What?"

"You heard me."

Bruce sat back, all words left him for a while. Despite all they had been through, Bruce still underestimated how much Terry valued him. In moments like this, so did he. Bruce smirked and looked back at protégé. "Thank you, Terry. But I, respectfully, decline. Basem should be your best man."

"Told you he'd say no," Basem replied.

"You told me to ask him," Terry said.

"Yeah but we both saw this coming."

"Yeah, okay."

"Not because I'm not grateful," Bruce said. "Believe me, Terry: the fact that you would even offer… I can't express how much that means to me."

Terry smiled. "Wow. Didn't think you'd admit that."

"I'm not used to even being _invited_ to weddings, let alone be the best man."

"You weren't Superman's?"

"I said I wasn't used to it. I didn't say it never happened. Although, that was the _only_ time."

"And yet you've been married _three_ times. And don't think we're never gonna talk about that."

"Oh, I have no doubt. Anyway, back to the matter at hand, you both are true brothers-in-arms. You're brothers in life, as well."

"I thought of that. But it didn't feel right to ask B and not even mention it to you."

"I appreciate that, more than you'll ever know, Terry. Honestly. But my place is on the sidelines. I've had my time."

Terry exhaled. "Well, at the very least, you're giving a toast."

"That, I can do."

Terry smiled and looked at Basem, "So, how about it, brother?"

"Best man?" Basem asked. "Sounds good to me. Let's make this one hell of a party."

"Oh… that was already guaranteed."

* * *

Around 9 that night, Max was reading in bed when she saw her cell phone was ringing. It was a number that she did not recognize. She picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?"

The other line was silent.

"Hello?"

" _Max?_ " a deep voice came from the other end of the line.

"Who is this?"

" _It's, uh… it's me. It's Joe._ "

She sat up. "Dad?"

" _Yeah._ "

"Uh…" She had no idea how to go on. This was the first time she'd heard his voice in a long time. "H-How did you get my number?"

" _I begged your mother. Couldn't even reach your sister._ "

"Yeah. I can imagine."

" _Congratulations. O-on graduating._ "

"Um… yeah, thanks."

" _And on the, uh, the other thing, too._ "

"Getting married or getting engaged. You have two choices there."

" _Yeah, that._ "

"I guess that means you got my message."

" _Yeah. Yeah, I did. I, uh… I appreciate it._ "

"Thanks." She sighed. "Why are you calling?"

" _I was going to ask you why you didn't._ "

"What do you mean?"

" _Why'd you send a message? Through an email? Why didn't you call?_ "

"Because I was gonna ask Mom or Mel to do it and decided against it."

" _I know but why didn't you_ call?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm not going to even get into all of the reasons for that, right now."

" _Why?_ "

"Dad, just… just don't. Okay? I don't have time to talk about all of this."

He fell silent for a minute before taking a deep breath. " _Max… I'm coming to Gotham._ "

She took a moment to process what she just heard. "What?"

" _I'm coming to Gotham. My company needs me there on an extended stay to oversee a new project so I'm coming out there. And I want to meet this Terry._ "

"Why?"

" _Because he's marrying my daughter._ "

"Marrying your…" She paused. "You know what? That's fine. Whenever you get here, fine. We'll… we'll find sometime for you two to meet."

" _Alright. I'll let you know when I'll be there._ "

"Fine."

" _I'll, uh… I'll talk to you soon._ "

"Alright. Good night."

" _Good night._ " He ended the call.

Max put her phone down, in complete disbelief at what she just heard. It felt so surreal that she had that conversation and she had to tell someone about the unbelievable event that just took place. She exhaled and called the one number she knew by heart.

" _Hey, babe,_ " Terry answered.

"You remember how told me nothing will top the story of the time you fought the original Joker because he put his DNA inside of the second Robin to come out 50 years later?"

" _Yeaaaaaah. Why?_ "

"Well, I think I'm about to dethrone your story."

" _Whoa. How?_ "

"Strap in, baby. You're never going to believe this."

* * *

In the Riverfield Industries facility, Ket was sitting in his new prison cell. He looked at the walls, grimacing. "Gee. What an improvement." He looked outside of his window and saw only a few city lights in the distance. He remembered being transported after months of hearing nothing about the program. He was sure that his father had gone back on his word and left him in jail.

The door to the cell opened and two armed guards walked in with a balding man who a thick grey moustache and was wearing glasses, a white button down shirt, and grey slacks.

"Ah," the man with the glasses said, "you must be Mr. Gold."

"That's what it says on my record. And you are?"

"I am Doctor Eugene Hogan."

"Good to meet you. Now… what the hell is all of this about?"

"Straight to the point? I thought you enjoyed games?"

"Not when it involves my life."

"You mean your life sentence."

Ket just growled.

The guards started to move.

Hogan stopped them. "It's alright. He's angry. Not completely farfetched for him to feel that way."

The guards recoiled but looked ready to move at any moment.

"To answer your question, Mr. Gold, I have one for you. Have you ever heard of a man named Big Time?"

Ket rolled his eyes, "Who hasn't? Guy's been going toe-to-toe with Batman for years now."

"Yes, the very same. He became the menace that he is after he was exposed to a chemical known as Cerestone. It's a growth hormone. We believe that it may have some impressive capabilities when properly utilized."

"And you need guinea pigs."

"Oh, no. We ran out of those. We need humans now."

Ket's eyes widened. "That slaggin' shit turned Big Time into a mutated version of a human boulder and you want to inject that into me?"

"You say it as though you have a choice."

Ket narrowed his eyes at him.

Hogan laughed. "At any rate, we're not injecting you right away and we're running some tests on its properties. We may or may not ever inject with what we are fully working on but you will be utilized as much as we see fit."

"You're planning on turning me into a freak!"

"Again, what choice do you have? Remember, sonny, you're property of the state and country now. A piece of meat that we can use as we see it, however and whenever." Hogan laughed. "And, considering your past behavior, you should appreciate the irony of that." He laughed harder as he left the cell.

The guards closed the door behind them and locked it.

Ket stared at the door and sat back, gritting his teeth. In fact, he did see the irony. He also knew that he couldn't fight it. After all, what choice did he have?

* * *

 **A/N: The plot thickens.**

 **I know this chapter ran a little long but it is a set up for what's coming next. And, trust me, you won't want to miss what's coming next. REVIEWS, PLEASE!**

 **Also, for all the fans of "Count on Me" who wanted a heated Terry/Max scene, one now exists. It's titled "The Other Side." Go read it, if you want. It might not be there too much longer, haven't decided yet.**

 **Thank you again, everyone! REVIEWS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, are you guys ready for Mr. Gibson to take the stage? I hope so! Here we go!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **One Week Later.**_

Max, Sally, and Mel sat in the car waiting for Joe's plane to land. All three were pensive, quiet, and fidgeting in their own way. Ever since Max told Mel about their father calling, a dark cloud hung over them both. They told Lisa and it was all the Gibson matriarch could do to not curse her ex-husband to hell, making them all even more thankful that she had gone back out of town for now. While it wouldn't be the easiest thing in the world to do, Max agreed to go pick up her father from the airport but Mel and Sally refused to let her go alone. The relief was appreciated but it didn't completely alleviate the tension in the vehicle. Sally was sitting in the front seat next to Mel, who was looking out of the window, while Max sat in the backseat, looking down at the floor.

Sally started looking at both the Gibson sisters. She looked back out of the window then back at them, "Oh, will someone talk?! Please! This silence is killing me!"

"Nothing to say, Sal," Mel replied. "This isn't something that we're exactly looking forward to. But… I guess it needs to be done."

"You didn't have to come, Sis," Max replied. "I mean… I get it."

"No. I can keep it under control. The last thing I'd wish on you is dealing with Dad without me."

Max checked her watch, "Plane should've just landed." She leaned forward, "Wanna head toward the terminal?"

Mel exhaled. "Sure. Why not?"

"Mel…"

"I won't pretend to be okay, Max, and you shouldn't either. We've both done that enough over the years."

Max nodded.

"Want me to drive?" Sally offered.

"Would you, please?" Mel asked, desperately.

Sally nodded. She figured Mel was just as much on edge as Max. "No problem."

They switched drivers and drove to the terminal. Sally parked the SUV on the curb while Max and Mel stood by the terminal entrance.

"You ready for this?" Mel asked her younger sister.

"Are you?" Max asked.

"Nope."

Max took a second. "Nope."

They waited a few minutes more and saw Joe Gibson walk through out of the terminal. He was wearing a dark brown business suit and looked like he had a lost a little weight since the last they saw him. Of course, the last time they saw him, in person, was eight years ago.

Joe smiled, "Melissa! Maxine!"

Max forced a smirk, "Hey, Dad."

Mel exhaled. "Uh, yeah. Hey."

He walked up and hugged them both, causing the sisters to look at each other unsure.

He released the hug and smiled at them. "Look at you, girls. So beautiful."

"Uh, thanks, Dad," Mel replied.

He focused on Max. "Is your hair still pink?"

"I like it," Max replied.

"Me, too," Mel agreed.

Joe chuckled. "Alright." He exhaled. "So, what are we doing right now?"

"Taking you to your hotel, for now. We'll figure out the rest later."

"Okay."

They went back to the car and Joe put his bags in the back of the vehicle. Everyone climbed in with Joe sitting in the back seat next to Max. Joe looked at Sally. "Sally? Sally Croft?"

Sally gave a small wave, "Hey, Mr. Gibson. Long time, no…" She paused as that was probably not the best word choice. "Er, um, I mean… how are you?"

"Oh, fine, fine. How's your family?"

"All good."

"That's good." Joe sighed. "So… Mel, how's Eddy?"

Mel fought the urge to bring up her wedding. "He's good. At work, right now."

"Oh, okay. And… where's your fiancé, Max?"

"Same. Mr. Wayne needs him today and he has class later."

"Oh. So… he couldn't take a break to come with you?"

"He has to work, Dad," Max said with an edge in her voice. "He's got responsibilities and things to do."

"Is there any chance of meeting him right now?"

Max sighed. "I'll… see if we can swing by." She looked at Mel and Sally, "Are you guys cool with that?"

"Sure thing," Sally said.

Mel smiled, "Yeah, of course. Always good to see Terry."

Max sighed. "Okay." She looked at Joe, "But we are not taking up all of his time. He has things to do."

Joe put his hands up, "Okay, okay. I understand."

Sally couldn't help but exhale as the uncomfortable air grew more palpable. "Oh, boy," she whispered.

* * *

Terry and Bruce walked out of the meeting with the Foxes, getting on the elevator at Wayne Enterprises.

"This is going well," Bruce said.

"Yeah." Terry checked his watch and exhaled.

"Joe Gibson arrived already."

"Yeah. Max text me earlier that they picked him up." Terry sighed. "Bruce, I don't know how she's going to do this. She doesn't even talk about her Dad, let alone talk _to_ him. She wasn't even going to tell him about the engagement or the wedding."

"I can't say that I blame her. He missed out on her life. Unless he's dead or living as a top secret agent or something to that effect, I can't fathom any excuse for missing out on her life."

"You and me both."

"Don't let it bother you. He's probably trying to make amends for his failures. Admirable to try, if only 10 years too late."

"Eight years. That's the last time they saw each other face to face."

"There's a difference?"

"Not really." Terry stood quietly then smiled, "You know she wants you to walk her down the aisle."

Bruce shot his eyes over at him. "You're joking."

"Not at all."

"Why would she…"

"You'd have to ask her that."

Bruce could count the number of times he was legitimately surprised and this, most certainly, counted. "I will have to do that."

Terry chuckled then felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and read a text message from Max.

 _Are you still at the office?_ She asked.

 _Yeah_ , he text back. _What's up?_

 _Dad wants to meet you. As in now. Can we come by?_

Terry smirked and shook his head. _Giving you a hard time?_

 _A little._

 _Come on by. I'll be here._

 _We won't stay long. I promise. Just meet us outside._

 _Will do. How close are you?_

 _About 15 minutes._

 _See you then. Love you._

 _Love you._

Terry sighed and put his phone away.

"Problem?" Bruce asked.

"Max is bringing her father by," Terry answered.

"He wants to meet you. How quaint."

"Bruce, be nice."

"I don't have to be. I don't like absentee fathers. At least, Max's mother has some respect and she shows graciousness to you for how you are there for Max. Above all else, she's apologized to both Max and her sister about not being there which shows her remorse and character. I'm willing to bet Joe has none of the above."

"Why do you say that?"

"Is this little side trip Max's idea or his?"

Terry let that sink in. "His… and point taken."

* * *

After escorting Bruce back to his office, Terry made his way outside, greeted by some of the security guards, when he saw Mel's SUV parked along the curb. He could see Max, Mel, and Sally, who was in the driver's seat. It took him two seconds to figure out why Sally was driving.

Max got out and walked, briskly, to hug him. She pulled him close, "You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"Never a bad thing." He covertly glanced at car. "He's watching me."

"I'm sure."

"Stalker looked at me like that once. That time he tried to kill me."

She giggled, softly. "I won't subject you to too much torture."

"I've been through worse."

She released the hug and took him by the hand, "Don't I know it."

They headed for the car and Mel smiled, "Hey, Terry."

"Hey, Mel," Terry waved.

"Yo, yo, my man, McGinnis!" Sally greeted. "What's the haps? Wha's good? What's the dealie, yo?"

Mel let out a laugh.

"Does she have a translation guide?" Terry asked.

"No but that's a fabulous idea," Max said. She looked at her dad, "Terry. This is my dad, Joseph Gibson. Dad, this is Terry."

Terry smiled and held his hand out, "Mr. Gibson."

Joe shook his hand, "Terry." He didn't say it but he was impressed with the grip. He released the handshake, "So, you're the man taking my little girl away."

Sally hit her forehead with her palm, throwing her head back. Mel had to grip the door handle, threatening to break it. Max had to fight any urge to show her disgust at that question.

Terry just smiled, "I'm not taking her anywhere, Mr. Gibson. I'm just lucky enough that she agreed to make me the luckiest man on God's green Earth."

Max smiled.

"Kickass response, level 100," Sally whispered.

Mel gave her a soft low-five.

"Hmm," Joe replied. "I see." He looked at the building, "You work here?"

"Yes, sir," Terry replied. "When I'm not trudging my through school work."

"You work and go to school?"

"Yes, sir."

"That must make it difficult to find time for a relationship."

"If it was anyone else but Max, I'd probably say you were right. But when you have someone as understanding and amazing her, the easiest thing about life is being with her."

Max smiled up at him.

"I'm so stealing that," Sally whispered. "I don't care _where_ I work it in."

"You can try," Mel whispered back.

"Relationships aren't that easy," Joe rebutted.

"No, they take work," Terry replied. "But the work is worth it for the right person and when the right person works just as hard as you. Plus, Max's existence adds a level of awesome that I just can't live without." He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Sally stared, dumbfounded, "How did Max get one of those? _I_ want one of those!"

Mel smiled. "I've got one of those."

"Stop rubbing it in!"

"Well, this visit has already gone too long," Max said, quickly. "Terry, I'm sure you something else to do."

Terry smiled. "Just a few things."

"We won't hold you then, Terry," Mel said. "After all… you're pretty important around here."

Terry smiled, seeing right through Mel's compliment and appreciating it all the same. "I do what I can."

"I'll call you later," Max said.

"Okay."

She kissed him. "Thanks."

"Any time." He looked at Joe, "Mr. Gibson, see you soon."

"Yes, you will," Joe replied.

Terry waved them off as Max got back and they drove away. He watched the car disappear around the corner and chuckled. "Yep, definitely worse than when Stalker tried to kill me."

* * *

Max and Mel helped Joe get settled in his hotel room. They looked around it and saw that it was about a four star suite. Not perfect, but far from poor quality.

"Nice place, Dad," Mel said. "Must've cost a bit."

"Not too much," Joe replied.

"Probably save plenty of money, don't you?"

"Here and there."

"Like skipping on graduation gifts," Mel whispered. Max lightly elbowed her.

"So," Joe walked backed in the room, "Max, when do I get to spend more time with Terry?"

Max exhaled. "Honestly, I don't know. He's right in the middle of the semester and work has been hectic lately."

"He can't spare a few moments?"

"You asked that already and he just did. Terry has a lot of responsibilities, Dad. He can't just take off at a moment's notice."

"You told him I was coming didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"So?"

Max steeled herself, removing all of the disappointment out of her voice that she could as to not start a fight. To her credit, it was convincing amount. "I wasn't sure if you could make it. I didn't want him to make plans that would have to be changed. Between school, the company, and now the wedding, his life is busy. He doesn't need any added pressure."

Though Mel knew better, she was impressed by her little sister's ability to handle this in a civil manner. ' _Damn, she's good._ '

"Alright, alright," Joe replied, convinced. "Well, whenever he has time."

"I'll be sure to let him," Max replied.

"We better go," Mel said. "Sally's gonna start wondering what happened to us."

"Yeah."

"Maybe the three of us could go to dinner," Joe said, suddenly.

Max and Mel stopped and looked at each other.

"You mean… us?" Mel pointed at herself and Max. "Just us?"

"Yeah, of course." Joe smiled. "I've missed you both. It'll be great to be around my little girls."

Mel's eyes went wide. "Your little…"

Max placed a hand on her sister's arm, "Ummm… maybe later. I mean… like when we have more time to plan."

"Okay." Joe took a deep breath. "Tomorrow?"

Max looked at Mel, who just shrugged. Max looked back at Joe, "Uh, sure. Tomorrow."

Joe smiled, "Good."

* * *

Mel and Max got back in the car, Sally staring at them both as they were eerily silent.

"What's up?" Sally asked.

Mel shook her head, "'My little girls'? 'My little girls'?! What the hell is wrong with him?!"

Max exhaled. "Mel…"

"No! Okay? No! I can't believe him! He stood there like he's been in our lives all this damn time and this is most recent random visit! He even makes us go see Terry and gives him a mini-interrogation!" Mel let out a small roar. "I wanna strangle him right now! I would've if you hadn't force me out the door!"

"We can't do that, Mel. I mean… he's still Dad."

Mel exhaled a hard breath and sat back.

Max closed her eyes and rubbed her face. She looked at Sally, "Can we just go home?"

Sally nodded. "Y-yeah. Sure."

* * *

 **A/N: You know what's awesome? Our fun is just getting started!  
**

 **REVIEWS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Basem was out running across the city roof tops, getting an early jump on the night's vigilance. He sprinted across one roof, jumping over or sliding under any obstacle in his path. He just made a landing on another rooftop when his cell phone signaled to his mask. He answered, pressing his fingers to his ear.

"Basem," he answered.

" _Hey, B,_ " Sally replied.

"Hey, Sally! What's going on?"

" _Why do you sound out of breath?_ "

"Taking a run before work."

" _Oh, okay. I won't distract you too long._ "

"But you're such a pleasant distraction."

" _Flatterer._ "

"I'm French, Sal. It's what we do."

She laughed. " _Well, I just wanted to let you know we'll be pulling double time for a while._ "

"What makes you say that?"

" _Big Daddy Joe swung into town._ "

Basem chuckled. "Yeah. Terry told me he was coming in. Things not go so well?"

" _He all but demanded he see Terry as soon as we left the airport and I dunno what he said to Max and Mel after we dropped him off but they seemed really down afterward. Not that they were all that great to begin with._ "

Basem rubbed his head. "Oh, great…"

" _They're gonna need their cavalry._ "

"I'll saddle up the horses."

Sally giggled. " _Hey, and, in case I never say it, thanks._ "

"What for?"

" _Talking to me and never making fun of me for my lame jokes._ "

"Lame? Poppycock! Your jokes are hilarious!"

She laughed. " _Really?! 'Poppycock', Frenchie?!_ "

"Hey! Some of my best friends are British! And I love _Doctor Who_."

She laughed again, " _Oh, God._ "

"As for that other thing… you don't have to thank me. My parents sent me to Gotham to learn how to be a better person. I'm just doing the best I can."

" _You see? I can't believe that story._ "

"Why's that?"

" _Because of who you are. You're already one of the best people I know._ "

He smiled, taking the compliment to heart. "Guess that means they were right."

" _Or wrong._ "

"I don't know. It helps when you have people who make you want to be a better person."

" _Flattering again._ "

"Sorry. Huh. I guess it really does slip out. I'll make an effort to tone it down."

" _Oh. No. You don't have to do that. I… kind of enjoy it._ "

"Good to know."

* * *

After getting home from work, Eddy walked in to his and Mel's house and saw his wife sitting at the dining room table with her fingers interlocked and staring off into space. He figured how the day went from there.

He pulled another chair closer, sat down, and stared at her.

She looked over at him and gazed into his eyes.

"You can do this," Eddy declared.

She smiled and leaned on him, he wrapped his arms around her.

"I still wanna strangle him," she said.

"Yeah, I saw your text. Deleted it so it can't be used in the trail."

She scoffed. "I swear to God, babe, he better not ruin this for Max."

"Mel…"

"I'm serious. If he runs off Terry, I will beat the living hell out of him."

"First, Terry's tougher than most men. There's no way Joe's running him anywhere."

"And second?"

"Terry will take care of Max and himself. _I'm_ worried about _you_. How are you doing?"

She exhaled and rolled her eyes. "I'm freakin' pissed. He called us his 'little girls'."

"Uh-oh."

"Max pulled me out of there before I went off."

He scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. Yeah, I can get why that angered you."

"We're not his little girls!" Mel released her hug and stood up, starting to pace. "He goes eight years without seeing us! We barely saw his sorry ass before then! He uses the divorce as an excuse to barely contact us because things were just 'so hard' with Mom!"

"He said that to you?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah! It was one of his bullshit excuses he used a long time ago!"

"Wow."

"He ignores us, treats us like stepchildren! But he just shows back up! He wasn't even at our wedding! He misses my baby sister's graduation! Then, wants to confront her fiancé like he's father-of-the-damn-year?!" She let out a roar. "He's so full of it!" She let out a few heaves.

Eddy stared at her. "C'mere." He patted the chair.

She walked back over and sat down.

He placed his hand on her cheek, causing her to look in his eyes. "He's going to be how he's going to be. What matters to me are you and Max and that you two get through it."

"I just don't know if we can."

"You can. You will. You're stronger than this, stronger than him. It's just one more reason I married you."

She smiled at him.

"I'm here for you, Mel. Better or worse. Whatever you need to get through this, let me know. Just tell me and I'll do it. I've got you."

She leaned forward and kissed him. "I just need you."

"You've got me."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Later that night, Max was sleeping in Terry's bed when she awakened by him coming in through the window. He saw her as she woke up and could see it in her face: she had a rough day. They hadn't spoken since she brought her father by earlier as Terry left Wayne Enterprises and immediately had to hit the streets.

He took off his mask, "Hey."

She gave a small smile then moved the sheets back. "Can you lay next to me?"

"Absolutely." He got in bed and laid down.

She put her arms around him. "I'm glad I have you."

He held her close. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not yet. Let me just… stay here."

"Whatever you want, babe."

They didn't say anything more the rest of the night. When it came to issues with family, they knew how the other would feel; words were not needed and none were spoken. They had each other. That comfort was more than enough.

* * *

The following day, Max had just come home from Wayne Enterprises. She was enjoying her new job, learning the ins and outs of their computer systems, but her mind had been elsewhere all day. The dinner with Joe and Mel was in just a few hours and she wasn't sure if she was ready. She sat down on her bed, staring her closet, as she tried to figure out how things will go. She heard her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

" _Hey, baby,_ " Lisa said.

Max had never been so relieved to hear her mother's voice. "Hey, Mom."

" _So… your father get there?_ "

"Uh, yeah. How'd you know?"

" _He called me._ "

Max took a second to let that sink in. "Didn't think you two were speaking."

" _He called me after he got your message about the engagement. We kept it civil._ "

"I'm proud of you, Mom."

" _Don't be too proud. I still have my issues with him._ "

"All the more reason to be proud."

" _Maybe._ " Lisa took a breath. " _I'm not thrilled with him but… he should be in your life. If he's going to try, I won't stop that. I can keep my personal feelings out of it. For you and Mel._ Only _for you and Mel._ "

"Thanks, Mom. Did you talk to her?"

" _Just got off the phone with her. She's not happy._ "

"I don't blame her."

" _How are you?_ "

Max sighed. "Confused."

" _I don't blame_ you _._ "

"I just don't get him, Mom. He's acting like nothing happened. You apologized but he's just, like, trying to… I don't know, trying to…"

" _Glide over it all?_ "

"Good analogy."

" _I'm sorry, Maxine. I have some news that might make you happy._ "

"Lay it on me."

" _I talked with my job and they've given me the chance to take a position in Gotham, permanently._ "

Max smiled.

" _And I'm taking it. I wanna come home and be near you and Melissa. I want to keep working on all of us. I want to keep on trying to make this better, make… make me better. I don't want to miss out on anymore of your life._ " Lisa held her breath, hoping that she just gave her youngest daughter good news.

Max had to wipe a tear threatening to fall. "That… just made my whole day."

Lisa exhaled in relief. " _I'm glad._ "

"Me and Mel are going to dinner with Dad, tonight."

Lisa took a deep breath. " _I understand. If you need anything…_ "

"You're coming out here, Mom. You're coming home. That's all I need."

" _You have no idea how much that meant to hear that._ "

"I love you, Mom."

" _I love you, Maxine. I am so proud of you. You're an amazing person._ "

* * *

Mel and Max went to dinner with Joe at the Olive Garden, of all places. Mel made the final decision with the excuse to her father that it was pretty inexpensive but the truth was she didn't want to mess up a more expensive restaurant's atmosphere if this dinner went south.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Joe asked.

"Sure," Max replied.

Mel forced her mouth to not respond.

Max saw slow rage simmering in her sister, "Uh… so, Dad… what are you doing these days?"

"I'm sitting on the board of McDohl Construction."

"Oh. They're a pretty decent company."

"Yes. They have a couple of projects happening in town and they need an overseer."

"Sounds like a good deal."

"It is." He looked at Mel, "Mel? Baby? You're pretty quiet tonight."

Mel looked at him, "Just… don't feel much like talking."

"Oh? What…"

"S-So!" Max stuttered. "Anything else going on?"

"One moment, Max," Joe looked back at Mel. "Did I do something?"

Mel stared at her plate as though it threatened her husband.

Max froze. ' _Oh, shit…_ '

Mel let out an exasperated chuckle. "Did you do… something?"

"Mel…"

"No. No, Max. You're not stopping this."

Max looked up toward the ceiling, "God, please…"

"Yeah, call Him now. We may need Him to show up."

"What's the problem?" Joe asked.

"What's the problem?! What the problem?! You don't get to show up like nothing has happened, Dad!" Mel looked around, realizing that no one was paying attention to them. She leaned closer and lowered her voice, "You're waltzing back in here and you're just talking! You haven't been gone two days. Not two weeks, two months. Not even two _years_ but _eight_! You're sitting here, making small talk, and Max, God bless her, is trying to keep the peace! You are not walking back after an argument! You're walking back after us barely talking to you! Stop pretending everything is fine! Would it kill you to admit that, just once, you're in the wrong?!"

Joe looked down, taking a minute. "Alright, alright. You're right about that."

Mel and Max looked at each other. The admission surprised them.

"Look, girls, I know that… I'm not the best father in the world. But… I just want a chance to make things right. I want a chance to be a better father. Just a chance. That's all I'm asking for. Okay?"

Max and Mel looked at each, passing silent words between them. Though she was silent, Max was agreed with every word Mel said. They knew that nothing would be easy but him saying that alone make things seem a little better.

Max nodded, "Okay."

Mel gave a hesitant nod, "We'll see."

"That's fair," Joe replied.

* * *

The following day, Max, Sally, and Basem all met at Terry's apartment for lunch. It had been a while since just the four of them had been together and they were missing their time as a core group. That and Basem and Sally really wanted to know the details of the dinner Max and Mel had with Joe. Terry, same as Eddy, had already heard the play by play.

After hearing most of the play by play, Sally and Basem stared at Max in shock.

"Holy shit," Sally breathed out.

" _Zut_ ," Basem shook his head.

"I know, right?" Terry agreed.

"All in all, though, it wasn't a bad night," Max replied.

"That is good to hear," Basem said.

"You know who you should talk to about all this?" Terry asked.

"Who?" Max asked.

"Chelsea."

Max smiled. "Hey! That's a good idea!"

Sally folded her arms, "What? Is she your best friend or something?"

"First, you're my best friend, moron. Second, you met Chelsea and even _you_ , who thinks every girl besides me and Mel are messy, admitted that you like her. Third, she was there for me last time Dad attempted to show back up. Four, will you shut up, Sal?!"

Sally just smiled.

Basem thought back, "Chelsea? Blonde girl, right?"

"Yep," Terry answered.

"Did I meet her once?"

"In passing."

Basem shrugged, "Well, whatever you do, Max, just remember you're not alone in this."

"Can't forget it," Max smiled. "All of you are always there."

"Get used to it," Sally smiled. She thought for a second. "Your dad said that he's working for… McDohl Construction? Right?"

"Yeah, what about it?

"Nothing. Just… hope they don't have the Soul Eater. I mean, if they're trying to gather the 108 Stars that would be awesome but you gotta be careful with that stuff. It can get messy."

While Terry and Max looked at Sally confused, Basem started laughing.

Sally looked at Basem, surprised, "You got that joke?"

"She told a joke?" Max asked.

"It's a classic game," Basem replied. "I loved it!"

"It's a game?" Terry asked.

"Classic, original Sony PlayStation. Great game, beautiful music, captivating story. _Highly_ underrated."

Sally smiled, "I think I'm in love."

"Careful. You might have to back that up."

"Ooh-la-la."

Terry leaned over to Max and whispered, "Were we that bad?"

"I think so," she whispered back.

"No wonder everyone called us out."

"Tell me about it."

Terry shook his head and spoke up to a normal tone, "So, what happens next?"

Max sighed, "Don't even know. I know he wants to have dinner with you."

"I'm game for that."

Basem stared at him, blankly. "So, the first degree burns he gave you when you first met him weren't enough for you?"

"I'm a masochist," Terry shrugged. "What can I say?"

Max giggled. "When do you think would be a good time?"

"Maybe tomorrow night."

"Need back up?" Basem asked.

"Isn't that dangerous? You being there might make things worse."

Basem narrowed his eyes at him. "I'd use some colorful language but there are ladies present."

"Aww, Basem, you're a sweetheart," Max smiled.

"I do my best."

Terry threw a hardened stare at Basem, "Step off my woman, jackass."

"I can use that colorful language, _now_ , if you'd like, asshole."

"Girls, girl, you're both pretty," Sally said. She smiled. "Gorgeous, even."

Basem smiled at her and sat back, "I'm good with that."

Terry rolled his eyes, "Anyway…" he looked back at Max, "I knew he'd want to meet me. Let's do it."

"Alright," Max said. "I won't let him be too bad on you."

"I'm not worried. I can take anything he can dish out."

"Why do you wish that kind of hell on yourself?" Basem asked. " _Mon Dieu_ , that's right up there next to 'what could possibly go wrong' on list things you should NEVER say!"

"Well, it wasn't meant that way until you brought it up, dumbass!"

"You know what?! This is the last time I try to watch your back, you _tête vide_!"

"What'd you call me?"

Sally was holding back a laugh, "Loosely translated, a 'dumb head'."

"Sally!" Max shouted.

"What? I wanna see where this goes!"

"It's gonna end with B in the hospital!" Terry shouted.

"You wish, you spoiled brat!" Basem shouted back.

"I'm sorry! Is that the pot calling the kettle black?!"

"Finally, an idiom you can pull off! Did it hurt finding it in that empty crawl space you call a brain?!"

"Someone, check the clock! I think it's go time!"

"Gentlemen," Max smiled, "there is no need for this overflow of testosterone."

"Speak for yourself," Sally declared. "Sally's not gettin' any! She needs all the stimulation she can get!"

"Oh, God, Sally!"

"What? Just being honest."

They all laughed.

Basem sat back, "Look, in all seriousness, no matter what happens with Joe, remember how you two got into this: not because of Joe. He had nothing to do this."

"Not a thing," Sally agreed.

"And he'll have nothing to do with where it goes."

"That's what we're here for."

"Damn right." They high fived.

"Thanks, guys," Max said. "I mean it. Thank you."

* * *

 **A/N: _Zut_ : damn in French. Just a little guide there.**

 **The part where Terry and Max meet up with Sally and Basem is very similar to my own life. I have so many good friends and they crazier life gets, it's harder to see them. Sometimes, you just need to get around your friends to relax and remember who's got your back. With that in mind, the next chapter will bring in the highly underutilized character of Chelsea. I'll go into more about my adoration for her in the next chapter. For now, thank you and REVIEWS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Glad I got this done. This chapter is finally going to bring in Chelsea. It may seem random that I'm introducing her but, in reality, this reflects my own life. I have AMAZING friends that I hardly ever see. That's life. Just because you don't talk to folks often doesn't mean they aren't great friends. Friends are there when you need them. And, when you think about it, this is pretty reminiscent to how Chelsea showed up in the show, as well.**

 **Now then, on to Chelsea, herself, I love Chelsea! She was a much more interesting character in the series than we are first led on to believe. At first, she just seemed like the superficial, party girl and, while she did have those traits (she was in high school, give her a break), that's not all she was. She was loyal, smart, and a good friend. That episode "Last Resort" was heartbreaking to me because she looked so defeated when Terry found her. She's a great supporting character who deserves more love, so, she's gettin' some here!  
**

 **Also, how many of you caught the Suikoden reference in the last chapter? Just curious. It's one of my all time favorites games and game series. T2 Angel Nerd Trivia. Anyway, enjoy, Chapter 8!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Max sat at a high table in Olga's Café, the following day, looking out of the window as she waited for Chelsea to come in. Terry's suggestion last night was a good one. When she called Chelsea, it was great to hear the voice of a good friend. When Max saw Chelsea walk in, it made her even happier.

Max smiled, "Chelsea!"

"The one and only!" Chelsea smiled. She hadn't changed that much since high school, becoming slightly curvier since graduation. She let her hair grow out to a small bob with her hair length just barely touching her shoulders. While not showing as much skin with her attire as she did in high school, she was still a head turner, no matter who she walked past. Upon seeing one of her closest friends, she walked a couple of steps faster and hugged Max. "Hey, girl."

"It's really good to see you, Chels."

"Right back at you."

They released the hug and sat back down. They both ordered their coffees after exchanging a few more pleasantries.

"I was surprised that you called me," Chelsea admitted.

"Yeah," Max said. "Me and Terry feel bad that we haven't kept up with you as much as we really should."

"Phones work two ways, Max. I could've called you, too, but, hey! Being a guidance counselor is rough."

"Yeah. I'm really proud of you. Terry is, too."

"That means a lot. Thanks. Tell Terry thanks, too."

"You got it."

"I'm proud of you guys, too, ya know."

"On the jobs?"

"That, yeah, but I was talking about getting engaged."

She smiled. "Thanks, Chels."

"You know? Part of me always thought it would be Terry and Dana but… truth be told, I'm really glad it's you and him."

"How come?"

"I think you two get each other a lot more than Dana really did with Terry. Don't get me wrong, I love Dana to pieces but she's happy now and so are you two."

"She is?"

"She really is."

"Thanks. Lately, all I've been doing is worrying and that leads to other worries. Dana was one. That puts my mind at ease."

"What else has been going on?"

Max took a deep breath. "My dad came back."

Chelsea's eyes went wide. She opened her mouth but couldn't find any words.

"Same thing I said when he called."

Chelsea blinked a few times. "Holy slag…"

"Yeah."

"Had you talked to him since he called you before?"

"Nope. Terry said I should call you since you helped me when he called me before."

"Glad my name came up."

"It should come up more."

"Don't worry about it. It's all good. How are you doing with your dad?"

Max sighed. "It… _seems_ like he's trying. I dunno. He's trying to gloss over everything, though. Like, too easily. Like me and Mel are supposed to just accept him back right away."

"Maybe he's thinking that you accepted your mother back."

"So not the same thing. She apologized so much she cried."

Chelsea smiled, "I always did like your mom."

Max giggled.

"Are you going to let him back in?"

"I don't know. I really don't." Max looked outside. "Part of me wants to give him a chance but… the rest of me already knows what happens when I go down that road." She exhaled. "I just don't want the rug pulled out from under me again. Especially not now. I'd lose too much if I lost it now." She looked back at Chelsea. "And I can't lose it all now. I've got so much worth keeping."

Chelsea leaned forward. "Sounds like, no matter what happens next, whether you let him in or not, you've already got a good grasp on things."

Max smiled. "Good friends help."

"I didn't do anything. I just got here!"

"You were my friend when you didn't know about my family and you were my friend after found out. That's plenty, believe me."

"And you got me through high school and college. So much so, I owe you a fee."

"I'll take a 20% cut of whatever you make."

"I said 'fee.' Not change you give a bum on the street."

They laughed at that.

Chelsea leaned on her fist. "Max."

Max looked up at her.

"Don't let your dad ruin your happiness."

"I won't." Max thought about that. "I hope."

"Don't! You and Terry deserve each other and deserve to be happy!"

"Yeah. I just…"

"Don't 'just.' Do. Do the right thing for you. Not for your dad. For you and Terry." Chelsea put her hands on Max's hand. "When he called you and told you 'congratulations' for graduating valedictorian and promised he'd be there and didn't show… you almost lost it. He almost ruined an accomplishment you worked your ass off to get." Chelsea smiled. "And, as always… Terry talked you back down. And you gave one hell of a graduation speech. That's what you can't let your dad being back ruin: you and Terry. Not that he would, anyway. I hardly think McGinnis is ever going anywhere."

Max smiled. "He's always been there for me. Hasn't he?"

"Duh."

They giggled.

Chelsea looked at her coffee cup and swirled the contents around. "Whatever happens next, know that you can handle it. I know it, Terry knows it, your family knows it. You can deal with whatever comes next. You always have. And he won't cost you anything you don't let him take."

Max nodded. "Right. You're right." She stared at her. "Thank you, Chelsea."

Chelsea took a sip of coffee and smiled.

"I see that the kids who come to you for advice are in the right hands."

"I just listen."

"You do more than that. Thank you."

Chelsea smiled. "Any time, Max. It's what friends are for."

* * *

Terry was in his apartment, having just finished a quick meal while he was still studying. Since he had a moment, he took some time to call his mother. The exchanged initial and brief pleasantries with Terry taking some time to explain about his busy life.

"Anyway, sorry I haven't called in a while," Terry said, finishing up his explanations.

" _I know you've been busy, Terry,_ " Mary replied. " _You're an adult now. It happens._ "

He chuckled, "Yeah. How's Matty?"

" _Still your brother. Crazy as all out doors._ "

"Proves we're related."

" _More than anything. How's the wedding planning?_ "

"Going okay. I'm doing like you said: letting the ladies handle it."

" _Max is getting a man who listens and he's my son. You have no idea how proud I am._ "

He laughed.

" _Anything else going on?_ "

He sucked his teeth, "A little something."

" _What's that?_ "

"Max's father is here."

There was a notable silence from Mary. " _Come again?_ "

"Max's dad. He, uh, he's back in Gotham."

Mary took a deep breath, " _Oh, my. How is she?_ "

"Holding up. So far."

" _And you?_ "

"What about me?"

" _How are you doing with him here?_ "

"My only concern is Max, Mom."

" _And my concern is both of you. Now, how are you?_ "

Terry thought about it and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm… I'm okay, I guess. I mean… I don't know him so I don't really know what to expect. I feel like… I should get his approval, though."

Mary fell silent again. " _Terry, I'm about to say something you've never heard from me because I did my best not say this sort of thing around you boys. So, I'm going to say it, this once, so listen carefully._ "

He became a little nervous. "Okay."

" _The hell you need his approval, Terry!_ "

"Whoa! What?"

" _You heard me! That man is nowhere near anyone whose approval you need to meet. You're twice the man he is because you're actually sticking with something and committed to it._ "

"Mom…"

" _I'm not done, Terry. Max's mother would be in this category, too, but you've told me how truly sorry she is. But, if her father is trying to just waltz back in right when Max is happy, I'm going to show him that Batman isn't the only credible threat to come out of Gotham! He will not treat her or you any kind of way! Not while I have anything to say about it!_ "

Terry was impressed with her rant but he noticed something during it. "You really do see Max as a daughter, don't you?"

She calmed down. " _How many Christmases did she spend with us? Family dinners? Just… family gatherings. How many times has she counted on you and vice versa?_ "

He chuckled as the "Count On Me" song popped into his mind.

" _You're my son and she's my daughter. I don't care if it's by marriage. She's a wonderful person and I love her dearly. I won't let anyone hurt you, I won't let anyone hurt Matty, and I will not let anyone hurt Max. I_ will _protect my children._ "

"I'm gonna tell her you said that."

" _I hope you do. I don't want any question in her mind how loved she is._ "

"I'm working to make sure that she always knows it."

" _Keep it up._ "

"Thanks, Mom. I really needed this."

" _You be proud of yourself, Terry. You don't need her father's approval. You have mine, Mr. Wayne's, Max's…_ " She paused. " _And… and, if he was here, you'd definitely have your father's approval. Warren would be just as proud of you as I am._ "

Terry stopped, his eyes began to water. He swallowed a lump in throat and rubbed his eyes. He smiled. "I hope I made him proud."

" _There's not a doubt in my mind._ "

"Thanks, Mom. You're always there for me."

" _I'm your mother. It's what I do._ "

"You're the best at it."

" _I do what I can._ "

* * *

Ket was sitting in his cell, looking at the walls. He started coughing and it became more and more violent. He fell on the floor, crawling on all fours. He managed to catch his breath before anything came up and laid on the floor. He felt his body shaking. It had been days of repeated testing with needles constantly being shoved into his arms and chemicals being placed into his body.

"What is happening to me?" he asked.

"Quite frankly, surviving longer than previously perceived," Hogan said from outside the door.

Ket looked toward the door, "What?"

Hogan looked through the window at him. "You're a lot more stubborn than I thought."

"What are you doing to me?!"

"All in good time, my boy. All in good time." Hogan smiled, "If you survive, that is." He disappeared from view of the window.

"Hey! What's that mean?!" Ket got his feet, "HEY!" He groaned in pain, grabbing his stomach. He fell to the floor and started to scream in agony.

* * *

That evening, in his apartment, Terry was considering what clothes to wear for the night when he received a phone call. He saw it was Max and answered, "Hey, love."

" _You sound calm,_ " Max said. " _I take it that you haven't seen the news yet._ "

"Uhhh… no. What news?"

" _Turn to any channel._ "

He turned on his television screen and flipped straight to the news.

" _If you're just joining us,_ " the newscaster was saying, " _Belle Reve Prison was sight of an escape this evening._ "

"Oh, slag!" Terry groaned, dropping his head in his hand.

" _Yeah,_ " Max said.

Terry rubbed his face. "Baby…"

She giggled, " _Don't you even. I understand. Go. Go be a hero. Kick some ass._ "

"You're the best."

" _You better believe it._ "

"I've always known it. Gotta go."

" _Be safe or, rather, just stay alive._ "

"Promise. I love you."

" _I love you, too._ "

Terry ended the call and stared at the news. He had to switch his mindset. He dialed Basem and, as soon as he answered, "Did you see?"

" _I was just about to call you,_ " Basem replied.

"Meet you at the Cave."

" _Already on the way._ " Basem paused. " _Uhhhh, Terry?_ "

"Max already called. We're good."

" _You have a great woman, there._ "

Terry smiled, "Don't I know it."

* * *

Minutes later, Terry and Basem were in the Batcave with Bruce looking at the news report about the Belle Reeve Prison break. There was a power outage in the prison and it, momentarily, freed Firefly, who used his powers to free himself and led to a massive prison break. There were number of violent criminals that escaped but it was the supervillains that escaped that left the Dark Knights to become unnerved.

"You've gotta be slaggin' kiddin' me," Terry groaned.

"Hardly," Bruce said. He typed a few keys. "Mad Stan, Shriek, Firefly, and Inque."

"Please don't make me fight Inque again," Basem groaned.

"She's hardly the only issue."

"Yeah. I just don't want to fight her again." Basem sighed then muttered, "I can't get over her trying to drown me."

"Oh, will you let that go?!" Terry shouted.

"Oh! I'm sorry! She only tried to _kill_ me by _drowning_ me _with herself!_ I'm sorry if I'm not over it yet!"

"Argh!"

"There were also a host of violent criminals who escaped, too," Bruce said. "In case you both were interested."

"We got it, we got it."

"You two need to get out there and get as much of a handle on this as you can before it spirals too far out of control." Bruce hit a few keys, "GCPD is putting all of their man power in finding every criminal but the bigger fishes are where we come in."

"Alright," Basem nodded.

"This is gonna be a problem," Terry rubbed the back of his head.

"With?" Bruce asked.

Basem smiled. "Worried about Mr. Gibson, are you?"

"Yeeeep!" Terry exhaled.

"Well," Basem slapped him on the shoulder, "uncomfortable in-law conversations will have to wait! The war goes on!"

"And this won't be a one night fight."

"Not at all."

Terry sighed. "Still… this'll make a hell of an impression."

Basem scoffed. "You're a college student who works for the richest man in this hemisphere. I think he'll get over it."

"He better," Bruce muttered.

"Say what?" Terry asked.

"I'll provide you with enough reasoning. We still have the deal with Foxteca and you're still in classes, anyway. That should be more than enough reasoning for him."

"Thanks, Bruce."

Bruce nodded then turned back to the computer. "Now, both of you, suit up."

"Alright!" Basem clapped, "Time to make the croissants."

"I hate it when you say that," Terry rolled his eyes as they both headed to change.

"It's why I save it for special occasions, just to annoy you."

"I'm annoyed now!"

"Then the first mission of the night is already accomplished."

Terry growled in frustration while Basem laughed.

"I wonder how often Tim made Dick felt that way," Bruce smiled to himself. "And vice versa."

* * *

 **A/N: Typical. Terry's makes time for something but BATMAN has to go save Gotham. Just typical. I think it's about time a little bit of action was thrown in here, what do you guys think? Also, there will be more action in the future so be ready for that. Also, the talk Chelsea and Max had has me thinking about a one-shot of the night they are talking about. How many of you would like to read that? Let me know. I've done a Terry/Max-Graduation story before but I don't think there's anything wrong with another one. Let me know and leave me some REVIEWS!  
**

 **Lastly, I know I usually wait to do this but I gotta send some special thanks you out to Watership's Nightwish Rat and RyokoMist for the constant support and the stories they write. I know I go on and on about Kyoko Kasshu Minamino, and rightfully so, but Watership and Ryoko are just as awesome and constant supporters as well. All three of them deserve your attention. If you haven't read their stories, do yourself a favor and give them a read. Like soon.  
**

 **See you guys soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am so sorry this took so long! Things have been very hectic in my personal life lately. Hopefully, I can get back on track soon. Also, I know this chapter is a little long but I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Two weeks had gone by since the jail break and Batman and Nightrunner had helped capture most of the escaped inmates, including Inque, Shriek, and Mad Stan. Only Firefly, the original cause of the break out, was still at large. Terry's absence was only noted in any kind of severity by Joe while Max constantly made viable reasons for her fiancé. Terry and Basem had been working every night on all cylinders but it was worth it when they brought Inque in.

Terry was gearing up when he looked at his clock. He growled.

"Problem?" Basem asked, putting on his gloves.

"Yeah," Terry exhaled. "I'm about to be single again."

"There are so many reasons I doubt that."

"I'm going to miss out on dinner. Again. This is _two weeks_! _Two_!"

"And we are needed to hunt a metahuman who can throw fire by sneezing!"

Terry groaned. "If I could tell everyone that, it'd be easier." He paused. "On second thought, no, it wouldn't." Exhaling, he looked down the back up, "It just makes me seem like a dreg."

Basem stared at him, indignantly. "Yeah because you've been sleeping and blowing this off!"

"Not the point!"

"Just call Max! She'll smooth things over!"

"She shouldn't have to keep having to!"

" _Excusez-moi_ but aren't you Batman? What did you think was going to happen?! Besides, if anyone can handle you being out of sight, it's your fiancée. This is Max we're talking about."

"Yeah but still…"

"Will you man up, already?!" Basem hit Terry in the back of the head, "Stop whining you, _avorton paresseux_!" (lazy runt)

"One day… I'm going to learn what the means."

Basem smiled. "Not from me."

Terry stared at him then picked his cell phone. "I really hate you sometimes."

"Yeah, I'm used to that."

* * *

Tonight was another attempt at a scheduled dinner but this time Sally and Lisa were going to come along. Lisa and Joe had made a silent agreement to try to make things copasetic for now. This also helped with any possible awkward moments for Terry if he could make it. Max knew that things were still hectic in life of the Dark Knights. Despite catching three of the supercriminals, Firefly was a credible threat all on his own and was more than a handful.

Max was getting ready for dinner, putting on a bracelet when her phone rang. She saw Terry's name and smiled. She answered the phone, "Can't make it?"

" _Baby, I am so sorry!_ " Terry pleaded. " _We finally have a lead on Firefly and…_ "

"Terry, stop it. It's not like you have to punch a pickpocket to meet your quota."

" _Yeah, you understand. And I love you for it. That and other stuff._ "

She giggled. "Sweet talker."

" _But,_ _I know your dad…_ "

"Isn't gonna say anything. Sally and Mom will be there and Mel, too. We got this covered. Go. Be a hero. I've got this."

" _You're the best._ "

"Don't you ever forget it."

" _I won't. It's why I put a ring on it._ "

She laughed. "Kick ass out there."

" _Just for you._ "

* * *

Max and her family met with Joe at Victor's, a small, quiet restaurant and bar on the north side of Gotham. Everyone met at the restaurant with Max and Sally being the last to arrive. They walked in and everyone exchanged greetings with an unexpected but welcome peace between Joe and Lisa.

Lisa looked back toward the door, "Where's Terry? Can't make it?"

"Yeah," Max sat down. "He said he's really sorry. Between work and school, he's just swamped tonight."

"He's such a sweetheart," Mel said.

"He doesn't need to be sorry," Lisa replied. "If he has to work, he has to work."

"This just makes it two weeks that we haven't been able to meet with him," Joe pointed out.

"His life doesn't stop," Max said. "Part of why I love him so much is how hard he works."

"I see." Joe thought for a second. "So, he really works for Bruce Wayne?"

"Yes."

"Doing what?"

"Well, when it started, he was just his personal assistant."

"He was a houseboy?"

"Uh… no. He was a personal assistant. Still kinda is."

"So, what's so important he would miss a dinner with you and your family?"

Max stared indignantly at her father. "He's helping Bruce in the deal they're going through with Foxteca."

"Foxteca? They're business rivals."

"The Foxes are longtime friends of Bruce's, of the whole Wayne family. They're looking to rejoin Wayne Enterprises since he's back in control. He'd do anything for them."

"Shouldn't you be helping that deal? You work for the man, too."

She shrugged, "It's not my business. It's Bruce's company. He's run it this long and it's done well. It's not my place to barge in on anything. Besides, this is a personal matter with the Foxes."

"Personal and you're not involved?"

"The Foxes don't know me like they know Bruce and Terry. Not yet."

"So, the boy who's not as smart as sits at the head of the table."

"Bruce and Terry are like father and son. I'm not going to force my way into that relationship. Bruce will have plenty of time to warm up to me."

"I'm not so sure about that."

Max rolled her eyes.

"And since when do you call this man 'Bruce'?"

"Since he always told me that he could."

Joe went back to his meal. "Hm."

Max looked at Mel, who put her hand on her head and shook her head.

* * *

Minutes later at the Grey Automotive Factory, Batman and Nightrunner were thrown through the wall by the force of Firefly's explosion, tossing them into the parking lot. The heroes landed on a car, Batman on the roof and Nightrunner on the trunk.

Batman groaned as he pushed himself up. "And, for this, I'm missing dinner?"

Mumbling, Nightrunner pushed up to his elbows, "Would rather be doing this or talking to your future father-in-law?"

"That a trick question?"

Nightrunner let out a chuckle. They quickly refocused when Firefly exploded through the top of the factory.

Unlike the Firely of Bruce's day, this Firefly was a metahuman named Bernard Coulson with the ability to generate flames and fly with the use of translucent wings. His skin was severely burns and he wore a gas mask to cover his scarred face.

"It ends tonight!" Firefly screamed. "I'm gonna kill you, dark crusaders!"

"You wish, lightning bug!" Batman shouted back, as he and Runner climbed off the car. "Your little flashlights are just like you: not that bright."

"Time to come back down to Earth, Coulson!" Runner shouted.

"NEVER!" Firefly shouted.

"It's funny that he thinks we're giving him a choice."

Batman smiled. "Hilarious." He pulled two blue small capsules from his belt.

"Please tell me we're not doing the thing."

"We're gonna do the thing."

"I don't wanna do the thing!"

"We're doing the thing!"

"I don't wanna do the thing!"

"You got a better plan?"

They rolled out of the way of another fire blast.

Runner stared at Batman then sighed, exasperatedly, "Let's do the thing."

Batman smiled. "Glad you're on board." He looked back at Firefly. "I'll get behind him."

"And I'll distract him…" Runner groaned. "…damn it."

Runner got to his feet, pulled out a few darts from his belt, and threw them at Firefly. Firefly attempted to dodge but the darts exploded into flares and smoke just before reaching him. Firefly struggled to see through the smoke and only saw the bottom of Nightrunner's boot coming straight at his face. Batman fired his cable, wrapping it around Firefly's ankle, and pulled him down, causing Firefly to land on another car. Batman threw the blue capsules and the slowly formed a cold gel around the villain.

Firefly started to struggle, "No. No! NO!" He tried harder to move. "DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU, BATMAN! DAMN YOU, NIGHTRUNNER!" The gel in cased until it became as solid as rock, leaving on his head free.

Batman landed and smiled. He folded his arms, "Talk about being trapped between a rock and a hard place."

"Oh, can you not?!" Runner screamed.

* * *

An hour later, Max and her family were just leaving the restaurant. They passed by a television screen where the news report covered the arrest of Firefly, crediting the Gotham knights with his capture.

Max smiled at the news. ' _I knew you had him, babe,_ ' she thought to herself. ' _Awesome!_ '

Joe let out a disgusted groan.

"What's wrong?" Max asked.

"Those two… vigilantes," Joe answered as they walked outside.

"Batman and Nightrunner?" Sally asked.

"Yes. Delinquents."

"I don't think that's accurate."

"They step all over the work of good police."

"They help the police, Mr. Gibson. They get the criminals they can't. The ones that are way too dangerous. I know I feel safer here."

"Ditto," Mel agreed.

"They're both menaces," Joe insisted.

"That'd probably be accurate if they were criminals and weren't in the Justice League," Max pointed out.

Joe stopped for a moment, forgetting that point. "Well… well, those are real superheroes. Not two crazy men in costumes running around."

Max managed to hide her personal offense at that. She stopped walking, causing everyone else to stop, and looked her father right in the face. "When I was in high school, a group of Jokerz cornered me in a park. Their leader was a guy I went to high school with. He was gonna kill me because I got better grades than him."

Joe stiffened at that.

"Batman saved my life. He'd been tracking them for days and saved me. Not the police but Batman. I'm not saying the police aren't important. They are. But sometimes… the good guys need some help."

Joe sighed. "I still think he's no better than the people he throws into Arkham."

"You know what's sad? Despite all he's done, there are still people that agree with you." Max paused and smiled. "He'll always be a hero to me."

"Careful, Max," Mel smiled, "Terry might get jealous of fawning all over Batman."

"Oh, he knows I'm longtime Batman fan girl."

"And he's good with that?"

"Let's just say that he doesn't mind in the least bit. Trust me."

They went back to Mel's house after dinner to spend some more time together.

"And this is my humble abode," Mel smiled.

Sally whistled, "Nice digs, Lady Mel! Does Lord Eddy do well?"

"Yeah. He and Terry have that working thing in common. He should be getting home soon."

"Schway."

"A nice dinner all and all," Lisa said.

"Yeah, Victor's is pretty good. I like it!"

"Except Terry wasn't there," Joe remarked.

"He had to work, Joe," Lisa declared, calmly. "It happens."

"I'm just saying that he couldn't have _one_ night off?"

"He's been doing that plenty, like I said," Max replied. "He's got classes to worry about, too. And I don't want him getting into trouble with Mr. Wayne for taking so much time off, especially for me."

"Works for Bruce Wayne?" Joe checked his watch, "Even with this deal with Foxteca, it's almost 11 at night, Max."

"Bruce is grooming Terry to take over his company and that takes a lot. They have a lot of work that takes place well into the evening. Sometimes, Bruce just needs Terry's help with a lot of things and they can run late."

"Do you honestly believe that story?"

Everyone stopped and looked at Joe.

Max stared at him in silence for a while then raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Uh-oh," Sally whispered.

"That 'story', Max," Joe repeated. "Do you honestly believe that fairy tale?"

Max couldn't believe what she just heard. "Fairy tale. You're calling my boyfriend's life, my _fiancé's_ life… a fairy tale."

"Exactly."

"How can it be a fairy tale? You met him _outside of the office!_ "

"It's just another of one of his lies."

"Lies?"

"I looked him up, Max."

Max paused. "Looked him up."

"What does that even mean, exactly?" Lisa asked.

Joe folded his arms. "I made some calls. Got his… history."

Mel widened her eyes. "You looked up his record?!"

"Yes. That's what a father does."

"Why didn't you just ask me?!" Max asked.

"I was waiting to ask _him_!"

"If you were so worried, you should've come to me, first!"

"It's _his_ criminal past!"

"Key word: past! That's not who he is! It's barely who he was!"

"Barely? Really? He got in trouble a lot!"

Max paused and exhaled. "He had a rough childhood. His parents' splitting was really hard on him. He made mistakes. He's not proud of them but he does his best to make up for them. I'm not telling you anything that he wouldn't tell you."

"Interesting since he's not here to do that."

She exhaled. "My point is that he came back from it. That's just one more reason I love him. He went down a wrong path, stopped, and turned around. What more do you want from him?"

"Him! Here! To talk to me!"

"He would be here! But he has to work!"

"Oh, please, Max! Please! This is so ridiculous. Two straight weeks of avoiding me! He probably knows I know his truth, that I can see through his lies! He's just using you!"

Max paused. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me. After all, how do you know that he's not, at this very moment, with some other woman?!"

Max gazed at him in utter silence. She had to process what she just heard and that was no small order. It took her even longer to verbalize the absurdity of what she just heard. "Did you… did you just accuse Terry of cheating on me?!"

"Do you know for a fact that he isn't?"

"Joe!" Lisa shouted.

"Dad, you gotta be kidding me!" Mel shouted.

"That's not who Terry is!" Sally argued.

"I know for a fact that he wouldn't!" Max declared. "Ever!"

Joe rolled his eyes. "Oh, please! You cannot possibly believe that even more than his story of working for Bruce Wayne! He's nothing but a petty criminal!"

"Do you even hear yourself? You looked into his past! Did you even notice the last time he did any of that was over five years ago?! He made mistakes in his past! That's all! He's not a cheat! And, for the love of God, he works for Bruce Wayne!" Max lifted up her left hand, showing her engagement ring, "How in the hell do you think he afforded this?"

"Maybe his criminal life!"

Max was beyond stunned. "I can't believe you!"

"What I can't believe that you are marrying this boy and how long have you known him?!" Joe shouted. "How long have you even dated him?!"

"It's been over a year!" Max shouted back. "And we've been best friends since high school!"

"Only a year? After just a year, he's already proposing to you? You don't see anything wrong with that?!"

"I don't see a damn thing wrong with that! It's not like I don't know him! I know everything about him! _Everything!_ He's not just my boyfriend! He's my best friend! We've been in each other's lives since junior year!"

"Since high school? And nothing ever happened between you two then?"

"Of course not! He had a girlfriend then! He's not some dreg who sleeps around!"

"You can't be this naïve! This is nothing but a fling for him! A boy like him doesn't know anything about commitment! Look at all the times we're supposed to meet that he missed, including tonight! He doesn't know how to be committed to anything, not even you! All he cares about is how you look and what takes place in a bedroom!"

Max stopped, her eyes wide. She stared at her father in total silence. Sally, Mel, and Lisa couldn't bring themselves to speak either.

"You know I'm right. That boy wanted nothing more than to get something from you. He's not gonna stay loyal to you."

Max kept staring as she couldn't believe Joe's audacity.

"You're gonna call off this wedding and…"

"You bastard," Max whispered.

Joe stopped and stared at her. "What?"

"You… you _bastard!_ " she said, clearly.

"Excuse me, young lady! What did you just say to me?"

"I called you a 'bastard' because that's what you are!"

He jumped back in shock.

"How dare you?! How dare you come waltzing back into my life and tell me how my fiancé is going to treat me!? _You!_ You haven't been around _in years!_ You weren't at my high school graduation and you sure, as hell, weren't at my college graduation! And the only reason you got an invitation to that is because _Terry_ convinced me to send you one! He believed you'd be there for me! He was sure of it! It's one of the few times in my life I've known him to be wrong about someone!"

Joe stood silent.

"You don't know Terry! You haven't taken the time to know Terry! You don't know all he does for me! How he keeps me going when I'm ready to throw in the towel! How he protects me! How he loves me! You don't know a damn thing!"

Joe looked away.

Max took a few deep breaths. "This city… it's full of people you can't trust. Despite one of the greatest heroes of all time being here, the chances of finding someone trustworthy are insane." She shook her head. "I didn't just find one. He fell in love with me and I fell in love with him. And… through all of that, even the crap he goes through in his own life, he wants to deal with mine, too. He even wants to marry me. He could have any girl he wants. He wants me. He wants to marry me. Spend the rest of his life with me." She growled. "What the hell do you know about that?"

Joe looked back at her, confused. "What are…"

"What the hell do you know about sticking around? How long did you stick around after the divorce?! Mom may not have been there every day but that's because she too busy picking up the tab you left behind!" She paused then let out a bitter laugh. "Oh, my God. You're actually going to stand there and judge someone else for missing family events." She laughed again. "You! _You!_ You're judging Terry for missing a few nights?! How many nights have you missed?! Including my graduation and Mel's wedding!" She kept laughing. "I'm only laughing because, if I cry, it's gonna be the ugliest thing anyone's ever seen." She let a few more chuckles and exhaled, all forms of a smile falling away from her face.

Joe reached out to put his hand her shoulder, "Max…"

She pulled away from him, quickly. "Do not… _touch_ me."

He moved his hand away. "I'm sorry. Maxine, I was never trying to hurt you. I was just…"

"You _just_ insulted my fiancé, a man you don't even know, called me stupid for being engaged to him when you haven't spent more than 10 minutes with me in the past eight years, and you weren't trying to hurt me? God, I'd hate to see you trying."

"I was just…"

"Don't. Don't say you're sorry because you don't mean it. And, even if you did, sorry… ain't gonna cut it." She walked toward the door and stopped. "He loves me." She looked back at him. "He loves me. Tells me every day. Even on the days I don't see him." She shook her head. "I'm your daughter. You never did that. But you judge him?" She paused. "Until you put forth even a tenth of an effort that he does to be there for me, I don't _ever_ want to hear you talk about him again. For you to judge him, after all the shit you've put me through, after he loved all of the pieces of me that you broke… you can go to _hell!_ " She opened the door and left, slamming it on the way out.

* * *

 **A/N: Nice going, Joe. Jackass.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter will show some of the fallout from the chapter. I hope you're ready for this. REVIEWS!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Bruce was monitoring the rest of the fights of the young heroes. He wasn't going to admit but he was impressed by their skill. He saw that Max was calling Terry's cell phone. He routed the call to the cave.

"Max," Bruce answered.

Max sniffed, " _Oh. Hey, Bruce. Terry… working?_ "

He could hear it in her voice. She had been crying. She was a little hoarse, as well; she had been screaming. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

She scoffed. " _Should've known. What gave me away?_ "

"What didn't. Are you okay?"

She fell silent for a while. " _No. Bruce, I'm not okay._ "

Max wasn't one to openly admit things like that. This was serious. "Can I help at all?" Bruce asked.

Max gave a small smirk. " _You just showed me how a father is supposed to care. That was plenty._ "

Bruce almost questioned the validity of what he heard. His track record as a father figure was far from stellar so that alone was a surprise. "Max, listen…"

" _I won't burden you with this, Bruce. I know you're busy. Can you have Terry call as soon as he's done? It doesn't matter how late. I have a feeling this is a no-sleep kind of night._ "

"Aren't they all?"

She giggled. " _You'd know. Didn't you invent them?_ "

He smirked, taking her joke as a good sign. "More or less. He'll call. I promise."

" _Thanks._ "

"And just so we're clear: you're not a burden."

" _Thank you, Bruce. I… I needed that._ "

"I'll have Terry call you as soon as he can."

" _No rush. I'll be waiting for him. Thanks._ "

"You're welcome."

She ended the call.

Bruce sat back, scratching his chin. He figured what happened without even half trying. Anyone who even remotely was close to the situation knew that something happened with her father. Bruce interlocked his fingers, ' _I'm really starting to not like this man._ '

* * *

At Mel and Eddy's house, Sally called Max again. It went to the voicemail after a few rings, causing Sally to groan. "Max, it's me again. C'mon, baby girl, I'm your friend. I'm leaving my phone on. Period. Call me as soon as you get this. I love you, sis. Bye." She ended the call. She set the phone down on the coffee table, leaned back on the couch, and exhaled.

Mel walked in and stared at her. "No luck?"

"No." Sally rubbed her head. "Hey, sorry for keeping you up. I know I've overstayed this welcome. I'm gonna call a cab and get home. I'm gonna be up all night worrying anyway."

Mel smiled. "Actually, I just fixed up the guest room for you."

Sally was surprised.

"I was coming to ask you if wanted to talk here or in there."

"Mel…"

"Don't you start, Sally. You're welcome in this house. You're family. You're as much Max's sister as me." Mel paused. "Maybe even more."

"Hey, whoa! Wait a sec!"

Mel walked over to her, "No, let me get this out." Mel sat down next to her then, suddenly, pulled Sally into a hug. Sally looked around in shock. "Thank you for being there for my sister."

"I, uh…" Sally said, "I was just trying to be the friend to her that she's been to me."

"You've done way more than that." She released the hug. "You were there for her… when my parents weren't." She paused. "When I wasn't."

"Mel, I wasn't…"

"Trying to take my place? Of course, you weren't. You're not a messy person like that. You were being a good friend."

"Couldn't agree more," Eddy walked in. "Bedroom's already, Lady Sally. If you feel like staying."

Sally looked at the kind Simmons couple then smiled. "Do… you guys like pancakes? I don't mind making some. Ya know… to… pay you back."

"Can you make them with blueberries?" Eddy asked.

"Babe!" Mel chided.

"What? She offered!"

Sally giggled. "You got it!" Her phone buzzed and looked down at it. It was a text from Max.

 _I'm fine_ , it read. _Called Terry, gonna see him. Sorry I left like that._

Sally text her back, _No one blames you. Be safe. Tell Terry I said hi and take care of you. Love ya, kid._

 _LOL. Love you, Sal._

Sally smiled and exhaled. "She's fine."

Mel nodded. "Good. Now, how about some tea?"

"That sounds awesome."

"I like honey in mine," Eddy declared.

"Make it yourself," Mel smiled.

"You used to like doing things for me."

"Then you put a ring on it. I achieved my goal."

Eddy stared at she walked way, a smile forming on his face, while Sally erupted into laughter.

* * *

Over an hour and a half later, Batman and Nightrunner were dealing the last set of thugs for the night. Batman was rounding up the last criminal, chaining them to their getaway truck.

"Well," Runner landed on the top of the truck. "That was fun."

"Tell me about it." Batman stared at them. "I think that's all of them, right?"

"Close enough. We'll get whoever's left in time."

"Damn right."

" _Terry,_ " Bruce said, through the comlink.

Batman pressed his fingers to his ear, "Yeah?"

" _You need to go see Max._ "

Batman jerked his head back. "Say what?"

Runner looked up at that, hearing the conversation.

" _I mean it. Something's wrong. She's upset about something. Basem, you handle things for a while. Terry, get going._ "

"What's wrong?"

" _All I can tell is that she needs you. I don't know what happened but she does. And, since things have settled down, now's a good time._ "

"And you're telling me to go. Yeah, that's bad. I'm going." Batman looked at Runner, "You good on your own?"

Runner nodded, "Yeah, go. I got you covered."

"Thanks. I'm sorry I keep doing this to you."

"Hey. I got your back. Go."

"Thanks, brother." Batman extended his wings and flew off.

"Huh." Runner got his com and contacted Bruce, "So, what's going on?"

" _Max called Terry and I routed it to me and she's distressed,_ " Bruce replied. " _She was crying or had been recently. Something's wrong._ "

"Think it has to do with her father?"

" _Yes._ "

Runner sighed, "Oh, _mon Dieu_."

" _You can say that again._ "

Runner rubbed the back of his head. "Want me to pay him a visit?"

Bruce was silent for a second. " _Can you make it look like an accident?_ "

Runner's eyes grew wide. "Dammit, I was kidding!"

Bruce grunted. " _I think I was._ "

* * *

Inside the Batmobile, Batman was flying through the sky and called Max.

She answered, sniffling. " _Hey, baby._ "

A feeling of dread came over him as he slowly moved from feeling like Batman to feeling like Terry. "Max? What's wrong?"

" _I need to see you. Please. Even if it's just for a few minutes…_ "

"Bruce gave me the rest of the night."

" _What?_ "

"He told me that you were upset and to go see you."

" _He… he did?_ "

"Where are you?"

" _At the library. Our spot._ "

"On my way. I'll be there soon."

" _Okay._ "

"I love you, Max."

" _I love you, too._ "

He ended the call and throttled the engine to get to his love.

About a half hour later and out of uniform, Terry walked around the fifth floor of the University Library until he found Max, sitting on their favorite bench. She was looking down and sniffling.

He walked toward her and stopped in front of her. "Hey."

She looked up at him and, immediately, jumped up and threw her arms around him.

He hugged her back. "What's wrong?"

"I had a fight with him."

"Who?"

"Joe."

"What about?"

She let him go and looked at him. "You."

He jerked his head back. "Me? What did I do?"

"Nothing!" She grabbed his arms. "And need to know that I know that! You didn't do anything wrong, okay? Not once, Terry. You've been nothing but the best man I've ever known!"

"Max, calm down. It's okay."

"No, it's not! He tried to put the fact that he's a lousy human being on you."

"What do you mean?"

"He went berserk saying that don't love me, that this is only a fling for you, that you can't be loyal and all kinds of slag like that! He even said that he looked up your record and went on and on about all of that!" She sighed. "It was everything I could do to keep from hitting him."

Terry wasn't one to get mad at people or what they thought about him but that angered him, more than he knew it should have. It showed on his face.

She could see it. "Terry…"

He tried to wave it off. "I'm alright, Max."

She knew better. She always knew better. "No, you're not."

He shook his head. "It just… pisses me off, that's all."

"I know. You know I don't believe any of that."

"Yeah, I know." He ran his hand through his hair. "I'm just mad! It reminds of all the time that I spent being called a piece of slag. I've made something of myself, Max. I just don't like being looked at like I didn't."

"I know, baby. I know. I know you've made something of yourself. You've done everything you can to change who you used to be. And you did. I've seen it. It's one of the most amazing things I've ever seen."

He exhaled. "Thanks."

They sat down on the bench and looked at the rows of books.

Max, suddenly, smirked and giggled.

Terry looked at her. "What?"

"Remember after we first started dating and Sal found us in here making out?"

He laughed. "Oh, yeah." He smirked. "She probably stopped us from going further."

She smiled. "You wanted to?"

"It's you. When do I not?"

She laughed. She exhaled, became somber, and leaned on him. "I just can't believe him."

He leaned back. "I know."

"You know what's twisted? I think that he thinks that he was honestly trying to help me."

"Maybe he does. People get like that. They don't see what they did or what they're doing but they can clearly point out what everyone else is doing wrong."

"And you just summed up Joe Gibson in less than 15 seconds. Well done."

"I'm supposed to read people."

Max stared into space, "I don't want him here anymore."

"Don't do anything you might regret."

She looked at him, "Why aren't you angrier?"

"If I get that way, I'll do something about it. And we both know what can and, probably, will happen if I do."

"And that's a bad thing?"

He looked at her, indignantly.

"I'm serious."

"So, am I. It's not gonna happen."

"Maybe it should. Ya know, I wouldn't blame you if you hit him, right?"

He smirked. "Even if you didn't, it would put a real damper on the wedding planning."

"No, Mom, Sally, and Mel would be happier."

He scoffed. "I'll get over it, Max. I'm not gonna change how he feels." He looked at her. "As long as you know how I feel."

"I do. And I'll never forget." She placed her hand on his cheek. "I love you, Terry. Nothing will change about that."

"I love you, too."

"He can't stop that. No one can stop that."

* * *

After another round of treatment, Ket was back in his cell. He was lying on the ground, shaking and breathing hard. He roared as a massive wave of pain shot through him.

A knock came to the door. "How are you feeling, Mr. Gold?" Hogan's voice came from the other side.

Ket seethed, "Really, really wanting to kill you!"

"Ah, good! Then, the project is working!"

Ket looked up at the viewing window of the door. "What the hell are you doing to me, you damned sadist?!"

"I told you: you're going to be the next Big Time." Hogan laughed.

"I've pulled off my share of cons, Doc. I know it's more than that. What the hell is in me right?!"

Hogan laughed. "Well, aren't you a smart little shit?"

"Answer me!"

"It's not a lot. Just trying to enhance on a little project left behind by Kobra."

"What project?"

"One of their leaders tried to throw a _coup d'état_ on the human race. In truth, it isn't all that different from a series of splicing experiments for one Dr. Cuvier. There are some fascinating experiments out there."

"So, what are you doing?"

"Creating something… wondrous." Hogan laughed. "But, using it on you…" he laughed again.

Ket growled.

"Don't you see, boy? Your life will finally mean something. If we succeed with you, we will be able to create soldiers that will ensure national security."

"And how much money do you make off this deal?"

"No, no, you're looking at this from the wrong angle. Look at you! You're the test pilot for the future! Consider it! Such a noble experiment! Some would say that it is actually wasted on a… fiend like you."

Ket seethed, silently, at that.

"Oh, well. The price of science, I imagine. The true trial begins soon. Let's up hope you're strong enough for it." Hogan walked away, laughing as he went.

Simmering, Ket got up and slammed his fists against the metal door. He did so over and over again. After a few minute, he realized something interesting. He didn't feel any pain. After hitting the door over and over again, he didn't feel pain in his fists. He pulled his hand back and looked at his hands. He exhaled and let his fury burn.

* * *

 **A/N: So, things are shaping up to be a bit... interesting. What's next for Max and Terry? What's Joe gonna do from here? What's Ket becoming? And, most important of all, how good of a cook is Sally?**

 **Sorry, had to throw in that last bit of humor.**

 **Things are shaping up and we are not even close to the wedding yet! I hope you guys are enjoying this! REVIEWS, please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, we are getting really close to the chapter that I REALLY want to get to.**

 **A word of CAUTION here, there are some slight intense, near-horror elements in this chapter. I can't spoil it but you'll see why. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Max awoke the next morning in Terry's apartment. He was still asleep with his arm draped around her. She looked at her, staring at the ring he gave her, and smiled. She turned and faced him and placed small kiss on his lips.

He slowly opened his eyes. "Hey."

She smiled, "Hey."

"I think this is one of the few times we just came home and went to sleep."

"I'll make sure those moments are few and far between."

He smiled. "Don't worry about that. I'm waking up next to you. I'm good either way."

She laughed. "How are you feeling?"

He considered that. "Still… eh. I'm more worried about how are you feeling?"

"Eh."

"Your opinion is all that matters to me, Max. That's it. At the end of the day, I want to keep you happy."

"You do a pretty good job of that. Except for the times you get on my nerves."

"I may not be perfect." He thought about that. "I mean, I come pretty close…"

"Oh, God! Shut up!"

Terry's phone rang. He reached over Max, picked it up, and answered it, "Hello?"

" _Everything alright, brother?_ " Basem asked.

"Yeah, yeah. We're good. Hold on. Let me get you on speaker." He hit the button, "You're on, brother."

"Hey, B!" Max greeted.

He chuckled, " _Hey, Max. So, what happened?_ "

She groaned. "Just… my dad."

Basem exhaled, regretfully. " _Yeah, that's we guessed. Sorry to hear that. But, you're okay?_ "

"Yeah. No worries, though. As always, Terry came to my rescue."

" _He's useful for that. Sometimes._ "

"Gee, thanks," Terry groaned.

" _Guess it means more for you, Max. I mean, if it's you, he'll always make it on time. But, when it's me…_ "

"Oh, my God! For the fourteen-hundredth time, I said I was sorry about Inque!"

" _She tried to drown me! With herself!_ "

"Yeah, she tends to do that."

" _Thank God that my mask doesn't have a mouth opening. Didn't stop her from trying! I still wanna throw up whenever I see oil._ "

"That feeling sticks with ya."

" _Thanks for that comforting thought._ "

Max laughed at them.

"Anyway, how'd the rest of the night go?" Terry asked.

" _Nothing to report,_ " Basem answered. " _All was pretty quiet the rest of the night._ "

"Least that's some good news."

"Hey, B?" Max said.

" _Yeah?_ " Basem replied.

"I'm so sorry that you have to keep taking up for Terry because of me."

" _Hey! None of that talk, Max._ "

"But…"

" _Oh,_ oubliez ça, mon ami _! I came to Gotham to help Terry with his life. You are the biggest part of his life outside of the job. I came to be a help. It's why I'm here, Max. Don't feel bad. This was my choice._ "

"You're a very schway person, B."

" _That's what I tell everybody but only a few people believe me._ "

"Well, we do."

" _I appreciate that._ "

"Get some rest, brother," Terry said.

" _Will do. Talk to you soon._ " He ended the call.

* * *

Terry and Max went back to her apartment and, as soon as they walked in, they found Sally, Lisa, Mel, and Eddy sitting around.

"Hey!" Sally smiled. "Finally, they arrive!"

"Hey, all," Max greeted. She looked at Lisa, "Hey, Mom!"

"Hey, sweetie," Lisa greeted. She looked at Terry, "Hi, Terry."

"Hey, Mrs. Gibson," Terry greeted.

"What's everyone doing here?" Max asked.

Mel motioned to herself and Eddy, "We drove Sally back after she got your text."

"We owe her," Eddy declared. "Girl's a hell of a cook."

Max smiled. "You had her pancakes?"

"Oh, man…" Terry said, pleasurably. "Those are awesome."

"Best ever!" Eddy declared.

"Ah, guys!" Sally smiled. "You're making me blush."

"And I'm here because… well…" Lisa exhaled. "I feel terrible about what your father said. I came back to see how you're doing and to apologize to Terry."

"You don't owe me any apology, Ms. Gibson," Terry replied.

"You can't control what Dad does, Mom," Max added.

"That's what I told her," Mel added.

"Regardless, it was all wrong," Lisa said. "I'm just so sorry about all of this. For that uncomfortable time, I want to make it up to everyone. Dinner on Sunday night, all my treat."

"I heard free food," Sally replied.

Lisa laughed. "How does Les Lumières de la Ville sound?"

"Like a really fancy French name," Terry said. "Something B would throw in my face that he knows what it means."

"Free food?" Sally asked.

"It also sounds like a five star, premier restaurant, Mom," Max said. "And super expensive."

"Joe caused all this misery, Max," Lisa said. "Something I'm used to," she whispered. She brought her voice back to a normal tone, "I'm asking for you to give me the chance to make it up to you."

"I still heard free food," Sally added.

Lisa looked at Terry. "I know you're busy, Terry. But, if you can, I would love to make up for this. If it helps, I have no questions to ask you. I know all I need to know about you and more."

"You don't owe me a thing, Ms. Gibson," Terry said.

Lisa stared at him in silence. "I… can't begin to tell you how much you're wrong." She exhaled. "So very wrong."

He smiled.

"So, is Sunday night possible?"

"I think it is. Barring any unforeseen events."

"With your schedule, Terry, that's likely to happen," Sally smirked.

"Life keeps moving," Terry shrugged, "I just move with it."

"And I'm the last person to make you feel guilty for that," Lisa said.

* * *

Later that night, Batman and Nightrunner were on patrol through the city, with Terry explaining all of the events of the morning to Basem. They were standing on top of one of the lower buildings, keeping their eyes and ears open for any trouble.

"So, that's it," Batman concluded. "Sunday night might finally be a time to spend with the family. And it not be an interrogation."

"Wow," Nightrunner said. "At least, you're doing well on the _mother_ -in-law front."

"Seriously. Think you can cover for a couple of hours on Sunday?"

"Will you stop asking? You do remember that I handled Paris all by myself long before I met you, right?"

"You didn't handle it by yourself, you had…"

"I was making a point, you jackass! Yes, I can handle it!"

"Gee, thanks!" Batman said, sarcastically.

Runner shook his head, "Why the hell am I nice to you?"

"Because your life is empty without me."

"Wrong! I have plenty of other friends."

Batman scoffed and smiled. "So I've heard."

Runner stared at him. "What's that mean?"

"You and Sally."

"What about me and Sally?"

Batman stared at him, "Really?"

"What? She's a great person to be around. Sweet, funny… and very attractive, I won't lie. But she's a phenomenal friend. End of story."

"That is so not the end of the story."

Runner narrowed his eyes, "Just what are you implying?"

Batman chuckled. "Not a thing, brother. C'mon. Let's go see what trouble we're getting into tonight." He headed off.

Runner looked at him walk off, "I'm serious, what do you mean by that?!"

* * *

 _ **Sunday Night.**_

Ket sat on the floor looking at the wall. He didn't feel as much pain anymore. In fact, since the other night, he hadn't felt any. He kept making a fist with his left hand and looked up at the door where he made a couple of indentions. He felt something inside of him, growing strong. Growing more wild. He was starting to like it.

Hogan opened the door and looked at his patient. "It's time, boy."

Minutes later, Ket was escorted by two armed guards and two doctors. He was taken down a long hallway with more personnel and a couple of more guards. He walked until they came to an observation room that overlooked a large experimentation room containing a metal table with clamps on it. Ket looked to his left and saw his father leaning against the wall.

Ket chuckled to himself, "You remembered I exist?"

"I can't forget," Kevin replied. "Despite my attempts."

Ket smiled. "Well, don't worry, Dad. After all, at worst, I die and then you're rid of me."

Kevin just exhaled, harshly.

"Get him prepped," Hogan ordered.

* * *

Lisa was getting ready to go when her phone rang. She saw the number and didn't recognize it but realized only one person would be calling her. She answered it, "I have nothing to say to you."

" _You need to listen to me,_ " Joe replied.

"No. That's what the divorce was for."

" _I just need to talk with this boy._ "

Lisa took a deep breath. "Let me make this, perfectly, clear to you: that is no boy that our daughter is marrying. He is a man. Melissa and Max both made the choices we didn't. The right ones. And if you get in the way Max's happiness or bring any more grief to our daughters than you already have… I will make you regret it for the rest of your life. Do you understand me?"

Joe was quiet for a while. " _Didn't you say that I need to be more involved in their lives? To be a better father for them both? Well, that's what I'm doing! I'm protecting my daughter from someone I feel may be dangerous._ "

Lisa exhaled. "You truly don't know a thing about him. Or Max. I'm starting to wonder if you ever did." She ended the call without waiting for a reply. She placed the phone down and closed her eyes, exhaling.

* * *

"Lisa?!" Joe shouted. "Lisa!" He looked at his phone and she hung and exhaled, harshly. He shook his head. "Can't believe they're all fooled by this delinquent." He looked at his phone and nodded. "I'm doing the right thing. I'm doing the right thing." He dialed another number then waited for the other line to pick up. "Hello? Bray? I need you to track a phone for me."

* * *

Ket was strapped onto the metal table and looked as the doctors applied rubbing alcohol to his forearms. He looked at the observation and stared at Dr. Hogan and his father.

"So… what happens now?" Ket asked.

Hogan hit the microphone button, "We make history, my boy." He motioned toward the cameras in the corners of the ceiling, "And we record it all for posterity's sake."

"And to see what will go wrong when I die right?"

Kevin looked at Hogan, subtle worry.

Hogan just chuckled. "Don't worry so much, Mr. Gold. Everything will be just fine."

Ket scoffed, "We'll see about that." He looked back down at his arms as the doctors pierced needles into his skin.

Kevin folded his arms, "Are you sure about this, Doctor?"

"Of course, sir," Hogan replied. He hit the microphone button again. "Are we ready to begin?"

The other scientists nodded.

"Alright then." Hogan typed a few things on the computer. "First round of testing for Project: Soldier Beyond. Subject: Ket Gold. Dr. Eugene Hogan, head of Genetic Engineering of Riverfield. Subject has been proven to have positive responses to the preparation testing. Initiating infusion of Soldrium Serum, compound derived from Cerestone and data from Kobra experimentations." He hit another button. "Serum infusion has begun."

Ket looked up at the tubes as a silver-colored substance flowed down and into his arms. After a few minutes, the serum was running through his body causing Ket to breathe deeply. After a couple of seconds, Ket's breathing came out in shorter and shorter inhalations. For the first time in days, he could feel pain as his entire body felt like it was shifting. Suddenly, a series of jolts of pain began to go through him, causing him to gasp and grit his teeth.

Kevin saw the pain his son was in. "What's going on?"

Hogan narrowed his eyes, "It… it should be fine. Just fine."

Ket gasped and arched his back in pain. He kept gasping as his skin began to change color.

"Ket?!" Kevin shouted. "Ket!"

Ket gasped as his iris and pupil disappeared and the whiteness of his eyes turned blood red.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!" Kevin shouted.

Hogan was stared in astonishment. "That… that isn't right. Something's wrong." He started hitting some of the controls. "Stop the serum! Stop the process! Now!"

Ket kept screaming as his body kept morphing. The feedback from the system's emergency shut down caused the lights in the experimentation and observation room to explode into sparks and glass shards. Aside of the monitors going and small bursts, all that could be heard was Ket's echoing screams. Soon, the screams stopped and the heart monitor flat lined.

"KET!" Kevin screamed.

The other scientists ran into the room to aid him.

"What the hell happened to my son, Hogan!?" Kevin asked.

"I… I-I don't know!" Hogan shouted. "He-he responded well to the other treatments! The serum shouldn't have killed him."

"He better not be dead or you will answer to me!"

"I assure you that." Hogan looked at the heart monitor and saw a blip. "What?"

"What is it?"

Hogan looked at the monitor then he and Kevin heard screams from the pitch black room before them then saw one of the doctors fly toward the observation window. A large hand grabbed the doctor by the back of the head then forced the body through the glass, forcing Kevin and Hogan to duck out of the way. While they were down, the table Ket was strapped to flew toward the door, blocking their exit.

Ket's echoed as a low chuckle, much deeper than his voice was minutes ago. "Well… that's… interesting."

Kevin and Hogan looked in shock as Ket made his way through the window. They couldn't see his full body, only a much larger shadow than should be there illuminated by sparks. They could see that Ket staring at them. They could see that he was smiling.

Hogan tried to make it for the blocked door to try and open it but, faster than he could track, Ket was standing in front of him.

Ket smiled at Hogan. "Where ya goin', Doc?" his voice had become gravely and much deeper. "Don't you wanna talk some more?" He looked at Kevin as he backed up, slowly. "So, dad… what do you think of your son now?"

Kevin pressed his back against the wall, shaking his head, "Ket, I was just trying…"

"To clean up the Gold image, I know. You know what, though? I like the new me." Ket left his left hand up and what looked like talons at the end of his fingers. "I like it a lot."

"My God…" Hogan whispered in fear.

"What was it you called me, Doc?" Ket asked. "Fiend." He chuckled. "I like that name." He grabbed Hogan by the throat then picked him up. "I think it fits." He slammed his hand through Hogan's chest, causing the doctor to gasp. "Don't you?"

Hogan let out a final gasp before his death.

Kevin stared in horror, "Dear God…"

Ket tossed Hogan's body aside. "You know something, Dad? I find it interesting that you want to keep your public image." He looked at his face in the remnant of the glass. "But this face. Ohh… I'm willing to bet it's something amazing. Can't wait to see it in the light." He looked back at his father. "But, yours? I'm not too partial to, anymore."

"Ket… son, please…"

"Oh, 'please'. What an interesting word. All of those girls… they said 'please'." Ket grabbed Kevin by the throat. "It didn't stop me then. You _can't_ stop me now."

Kevin tried to speak but he could barely breathe.

"Relax, Dad. You're not my only target tonight. I promise you that. I have… some unfinished business with someone. But… let me be fair… you deserve to know what's going to happen to her. Call this a sneak preview." He raised his fingers, the talons gleaming in the light. "Keep those eyes open, Dad. I don't want you to miss a thing."

* * *

 **A/N:** _ **oubliez ça, mon ami**_ **: forget about it, my friend.**

 **OOOOOKAY! Dude! Did you feel that?! I know I did! Ooooh, this is getting good! Sorry but when you guys said that you wanted Ket back, I decided that I couldn't just bring him back! No, no, no! It had to be big! And trust me, it will be awesome!**

 **Also, Joe sucks. I think we've established that. He can't leave well enough alone, can he? Well, I think he just may be the least of the worries for Terry and Max very soon. Wait until you see what happens on the next chapter. See you guys soon! Don't miss it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Alright! We are back and we have some things to cover! So, I was going to ask a trivia question but it's not really fair to do that since my inspiration for Ket came from two different sources, those sources being the** _ **Extremis**_ **storyline from Iron Man and Kabuto from** _ **Naruto**_ **.  
**

 **Now, with that, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Terry and Max were at his apartment, getting ready to go to meet the family when his cell phone rang. He saw it was Basem and answered it.

"Yeah, B?" Terry asked.

" _Oh, good!_ " Basem answered. " _You're not out._ "

"Should I be?"

" _No. I'm making sure you're not. I have things covered._ "

Terry rolled his eyes, "Thank you, Dad. I appreciate you looking out for me."

" _No problem, son. You know you're my problem child._ "

"I really hate you."

" _You and Max have a good time and…_ " Runner paused.

Terry took note of silence. "Everything alright?"

" _Yeah. Sally's calling._ "

"Sally?"

" _Shut up. Gotta go. Talk to you soon._ " Runner ended the call.

Terry chuckled and hung up the phone.

"Sally was calling him?" Max asked.

"Yep," Terry answered.

"So, we agree: there is something happening there, right?"

"Oh, yeah."

* * *

Runner answered his phone, "Lady Sally, how are you this fine evening?"

" _I'm good,_ " Sally replied. " _Out for a run?_ "

"Indeed. Gotta keep the physique."

" _Oh, please! Do you even gain fat on your body?_ "

Runner paused and smiled. "Sometimes."

" _Yeah, right._ "

He laughed. "Getting ready to go out tonight?"

" _Yeah._ " She paused. " _I wish you would come with us._ "

"Sorry. I tried but I couldn't get the night off. It depresses me that I won't get to see your gorgeous face."

" _Well, no one said that you can't later._ "

"Oh, be still, my beating heart."

" _It doesn't have to. Mom always said I'd be a heartbreaker._ "

Runner smiled. "She wasn't wrong." He heard an alert go off. "Hey, Sally, can I call you later? Father's calling. I'm going to see what he wants."

" _Sure thing. Talk to you soon?_ "

"Absolutely."

* * *

A half hour later, Terry and Max pulled into the parking lot for Les Lumières de la Ville. Terry was dressed in a dark grey suit while Max had on a dark blue dress. They walked had in hand toward the door when they heard Sally behind them.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Sally called out.

They turned and saw her in a black and grey dress that extended past the knee. It was pretty form fitting and perfectly fit her.

"Whoa!" Terry and Max said at the same time.

"What?" Sally asked.

"Sal, since when do you own a dress?" Max asked.

"Woman, you don't know what's in my closet!"

"I don't want to."

"Anyway, lovebirds, we got some free eatin' to do!"

"You certainly keen on this free food idea," Terry pointed out.

"That's the best kind of food!" Sally thought about it, "Unless it's a picnic at Jim Jones's place."

"The rapper or the cult leader?" Max asked.

"Pick one."

They walked inside the beautiful restaurant and found Mel, Eddy, and Lisa already waiting for them. Mel and Eddy had the same color scheme as they were dressed in matching royal blue attire while Lisa was wearing a dark green dress.

Sally walked and smiled, "Look at these good lookin' people!"

"Sally, we can't take you anywhere," Max shook her head, smiling all the while.

"Oh, yeah, we can," Mel insisted.

"Terry, I'm so glad you could make it," Lisa replied.

"Yeah," Terry replied as he pulled out Max's chair allowing her to sit down while everyone else took a seat. "Finally convinced the old man that I needed at least one night." He sat down as well.

"Just proves he depends on you to have you work so much."

"See, how come only Gibsons and my family seem to get that?"

"I get it!" Sally said.

"Aren't you like an adoptive Gibson?"

"By proxy."

"And I'm a Simmons!" Eddy declared.

"Dude, let's face it: we're going to be Gibsons by the time these girls are through with us," Terry said.

Eddy looked at Mel then back at Terry, "Yeah, you're right."

The table had a good laugh at that.

Sally shrugged, "There are worse things to become in life."

"You ain't kiddin' there," Terry agreed.

* * *

Minutes later, Commissioner Barbara Gordon was at Riverfield Industries an hour after an alarm went off. After the first officers arrived on the scene, they realized that it required someone higher up to have a look at the scene. Barbara walked onto the floor of the observation room looked at the bloody, destructive scene and was amazed that there were any survivors, though that number wasn't as high as she wanted it to be.

"Commissioner," Officer Vickers walked up to her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"We found this in Dr. Hogan's office." He handed her Hogan's personal tablet. "He ran whatever they were working on in the lab where the carnage started."

Barbara looked at the tablet and scanned all of the data. She looked at the appointments and one name stood out. "Kevin Gold?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Have you found him yet?"

Vickers face became grave. "Umm… most of him."

Barbara exhaled. "Show me."

They walked to the observation area for the experimentation chamber. She saw the gruesome scene of Kevin Gold's body, seeing the body left her with a single observation.

"My God. His face…"

"Completely clawed off," Vickers replied.

"How the hell did we identify him?"

"Fingerprints, Commissioner. It was all we had since all his teeth were… torn out."

She took a deep breath. "Where's his son?"

He exhaled, "Um… he was… in there." He pointed to the chamber.

She stared at the metal table and the evidence markers around the room as the police continued to collect evidence. "What the hell were they doing in here?"

"It looks like…" He handed her some files. "…some kind of metahuman project."

She looked at the files. "God. Ket Gold… he did all of this?"

"Looks that way, ma'am."

"And where is he now?"

"We can't find him."

She looked up at him, alarmed. "And how many people are looking for him?!"

"Uh…"

"Get every available officer out there looking for him! Go over the security tapes and get that description out! NOW!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Vickers ran off to do as ordered.

Barbara pulled out her cell phone and dialed. "C'mon, c'mon!"

" _Hello?_ "

"Bruce, it's me. We have real problem."

* * *

Ket walked down an alley, careful to not be seen. He had one specific thing to do tonight and he would do whatever it took to get it done. He spotted a car parked at the curb and took note of a police car flying overhead. He hurried quickly, picking up a piece of metal from the ground, and started smashing the car. The police cruiser turned back around and turned on the headlights. Ket smiled and dashed back into the alley. The police cruiser landed and two officers, one male and one female, got out of the car and entered the alley. Ket hid behind the dumpster, staying in the shadows until officers came by. When they were close, he punched the male officer, sending him flying against the wall, then grabbed the female officer by the throat.

Her eyes widened at the grotesque sight she witnessed, "Oh, my God!"

"More like the Devil," Ket replied. "You're lucky I'm busy at the moment. You're usually just my type."

"Let me go, you monster!"

"Not gonna happen. Besides, you're going to help me find someone."

"No chance!"

"Oh, yes, you will. Or I swear… I will pull your ribs out of your chest. One. At. A. Time."

* * *

Nightrunner was on his airbike when he got a call from the Cave. "What's going on?"

" _Ket Gold,_ " Bruce said.

Runner's face hardened. "What about him?"

" _You need to get over to Riverfield Industries. Now._ "

"On my way." Runner turned his airbike toward the company and was there, within a matter of minutes. He arrived and saw that police were still around. He landed on the roof and headed down. He arrived at the 22nd Floor and found Barbara staring at him once he opened the door.

"You're pretty quiet," Barbara said. "It's impressive. But, sorry to say, not enough to get past this old training."

Runner was always impressed by her skills. "No need for apologies. Evening, Commissioner. Good to see you. I'm sorry it couldn't be under better circumstances."

"Same here, kid. What have you been told?"

"Nothing aside from the name 'Ket Gold'. Didn't need more than that. What's going on?"

"As you know, Ket was serving a 50-year sentence."

"Yeah. Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy."

"Well, it seems his father, Kevin, was trying to get him a lighter sentence by volunteering for metahuman experiments."

Runner's eyes went wide, "Ohhhhhh, I don't like the sound of that."

"You shouldn't." She motioned him to follow after and they walked to the experimentation chamber.

Runner saw the grisly scene and even he was almost revolted. " _Mon Dieu! Qu'est-il arrivé ici?!_ "

Barbara looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Runner looked at her and shook his head, waving his hand. "Uh… sorry. That happens sometimes. I meant… my God, what happened in here?!"

"Ket happened. Whatever they injected with turned him into a monster."

Runner looked at her, "As opposed to what he proved himself to be before?"

"Well, now the outside matches the horrible inside."

"What are we looking for?"

"Ready your stomach, kid."

Runner walked in the room and cringed at the scene. He examined all of the blood and body parts.

Barbara shook her head, "No matter how I often see things like this all I think is… what kind of ravenous beast does this?"

"He's a monster," Runner whispered. "That's what he's become. That's what he always was." He looked at her, "Aren't you thirsty, Commissioner?"

She stared at him. "You know what? I am." She headed for the door. "I'll be right back. Make sure you don't touch anything, _especially_ this computer terminal here." She pointed to the one closest to the observation window.

"Scout's honor."

She nodded, giving a small smirk, and left the room.

"Luckily, I was never a scout." Nightrunner walked to the computer.

" _Failed to get in?_ " Bruce asked.

"Kept punching out the bullies in the registration line who were messing with other kids." Runner pulled out his hacker drive, and connected it to the computer. "Drive connected."

" _Do they even have boy scouts in France?_ "

"Our version of it. Mom wanted me in, Dad knew it was a bad idea. It was the one time I ever heard her admit he was right." Runner looked at the drive, "You in yet?"

" _Almost there._ " A moment later the light on the drive turned green. " _Files accessed. We have a copy of what they were doing but it's going to take a while to discern everything, in particular how the mutagen works without a sample._ "

Runner looked at the observation room. He went inside and found of one of the tubes still had a few drops of the mutagen. "Found something." He pulled out a tube from his belt and put the drops inside of it.

" _The sensors of the dropper are analyzing. It'll take me a while to discern what it's composed of and how it works. You can disconnect the drive._ "

"Figures. Couldn't be easy." Runner retrieved the hacking device. "I have to hunt down a monster rapist while Terry is out with Max…" He paused. "Boss…"

" _I know. You have to find Ket before he gets to them._ "

"Any idea here to start looking?"

"Unfortunately, I have one," Barbara walked back in the room.

"Commissioner?"

"Word just got back from one of my officers. She was on duty, investigating a vandalized car, when she and her partner were attacked by a monster who made her trace a cell phone by a name."

"Trace a cell phone," Runner growled. He already knew who she was talking about. "I have to leave, Commissioner!" Runner hurried out of the room and hurried to the roof. He got on his airbike and took off. He got on the com, "Did you hear all of that?"

" _Yes,_ " Bruce replied. " _They're all still at Les Lumières de la Ville._ "

"One of my favorite places. I'd love to go there to actually eat, not stop a psychopath!"

" _Hurry there. I just got a report of a creature matching the description of Ket is moving toward it._ "

"Dammit all! How are the officers he assaulted?"

" _Both hurt but alive. Their injuries were pretty severe._ "

"What the hell did they do to him in that lab?"

" _I don't know. I'm just beginning to get the details on Project Soldier Beyond but it's a lot to go through._ "

"Well, step it up a bit!"

" _Trying._ "

"Have you called Terry?"

" _Not yet._ "

"Call him. Tell him…" Runner stopped, widening his eyes. "Sally…" he whispered.

" _What?_ "

"Sally's there with them. She went to dinner with them."

Bruce let out a sigh. " _You need to focus and handle this. It won't be any good if your mind isn't in the game._ "

Runner exhaled. "I know. You're right." He revved the airbike, "Call Terry, tell him I'll be there soon."

" _Roger that._ "

* * *

Terry felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out of his pocket. He saw that it was Bruce calling. He figured it was bad since he gave him the night off. He looked at Max, who was smirking, already understanding.

Sally gasped. "Oh, crap!"

Terry and Max noticed her change in mood.

Mel looked up, as well. "You've gotta be kidding me."

They turned around and became wide eyed when Joe walked in. Lisa got to her feet, immediately, and walked over to intercept him.

Sally exhaled, "Well… there goes the night."

"I'm so sorry, you guys," Mel said.

"It's not your fault, Mel," Terry reassured.

Lisa walked up to Joe and stood directly in his way, whispering, "You need to leave, now!"

"Not until I say my piece to this boy," Joe argued.

"This 'boy' is the best thing that has ever happened to Max and I won't let you ruin that."

"Ruin? He's ruining her!"

"You are so full of shit, Joe! Leave!"

Joe ignored her warning and kept walking, Lisa following after him. As they got closer to the table, Terry got to his feet.

"Terry, no…" Max pleaded.

"It's okay." Terry looked at Joe as he approached and exhaled.

Joe stopped right in front of him.

"Mr. Gibson."

"It's about time you show up again, boy."

"Terry. My name is Terry McGinnis, sir."

Joe scoffed, "I'm surprised your name isn't a prison number."

"Oh, my God!" Mel stood up. "Dad, leave!"

"Least your husband is a good man, Melissa."

Eddy looked at Joe, "Pardon me?"

"Hey, I'm on your side, Eddy."

Eddy scoffed and got to his feet. "No. No, you're not." He pointed at Terry, "This is my brother and, I don't care if you're my father-in-law or not, you're not disrespecting him while I can do something about it."

Joe looked at all of them. "Are all of you serious? Over this boy?"

"Not entirely," Sally said. "I haven't liked you since I was a kid. I just get to say it now. Also, back off Terry. I don't let people insult him in front of me."

"What is wrong with all of you? Defending a criminal!"

"Joe," Lisa groaned, "I swear on my mother's grave…" She exhaled. "For the last time, leave him alone."

"You're judging me based on what I once was," Terry said, calmly. "I'm not that punk kid. I never will be again."

"Terry. Don't say one more word. You have nothing to say to this… pathetic shell of an old man."

"Who do you even think you are talking to?" Joe said, taking a step toward Lisa.

Terry immediately got in between Lisa and Joe, facing down the older man. "I don't mean to belittle you, Mr. Gibson," he said, his voice still calm, "but, as the child of a single mother, I take added exception when someone takes a threatening step toward a mother. So, I'm going to politely ask that you take a few steps back."

"Do you think I'm scared of you, boy?"

"No, sir. I don't think you are at all."

"Well, you better be afraid of me, boy."

"No, sir. I never will be. I've been through too much to fear someone who isn't there for his own daughter."

Joe grabbed Terry's shirt with both hands, jerking him forward.

"Joe!" Lisa shouted.

"Dad, let him go, now!" Max screamed.

"Scared now, boy?" Joe asked.

"Not in the slightest," Terry replied. "Sorry. I've been through too much."

"What a load of…"

They were all distracted by the screams coming from the door of the restaurant. Terry looked past Joe as he knew that something was wrong. Very wrong. The crowd at the door kept screaming and backing away as something came through the door way. Suddenly, an eight-foot tall man wearing only black pants walked in. He had silver, cracked skin; bright red eyes; long white hair; and elongated limbs with elongated fingers with talons at the end. Everyone became wide eyed at seeing the monster, Joe even let Terry go.

"What the hell is that?!" Sally screamed.

Terry squinted his eyes as he made the facial pattern of the monster, recognizing him in seconds. He'd know that face anywhere. "Ket Gold?"

"What?!" Max started to hyperventilate. She moved closer to Terry. "That… th-that can't be him."

"It is."

Ket scanned the room and saw Max. He smiled and moved closer. "Well, well, well… why am I not surprised to see Terry McGinnis near you… Max?"

"Ket…" Max breathed out.

"Oh, Jesus…" Sally exhaled, frightened.

"I hope I didn't catch you all at a bad time," Ket said. "It's been a long time." He brandished his talons in front of them all. "I was hoping we could catch up on some… missed opportunities."

* * *

 **A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, may I reintroduce a villain who you all were waiting for! You once knew him by the name of Ket Gold but Gotham is going to know his new name! FIEND!**

 **So, what did you guys think? I'm going to go ahead and spoil this much for you:**

 **Next chapter... Fiend VS. Nightrunner! Yes! It will be awesome!**

 **Don't miss it! REVIEWS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Are you guys ready for this? Are you ready for this?! It's a showdown, baby!**

 **Nightrunner VS. Fiend!**

 **Time for it, baby! Let's do this!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

"What the hell happened to you, Ket?" Terry asked.

"Call it an awakening." Fiend chuckled. "And the name is Fiend now." He looked at his hand, "All this time living in Gotham, doing what I wanted to all those bitches, I never realized I was just the next supervillain for this town." He scoffed, "Makes sense now."

"This transformation make you act like a James Bond bad buy?" Terry asked, fearlessly.

Fiend growled and looked at Terry, "You know something, McGinnis? I cannot wait to rip your heart out of your chest."

"Least I got one, dipshit."

"Mouthing off to the man who's about to kill you. Smart."

"I've done dumber things."

"No surprise there." Fiend looked at Max and took note of her left hand that she had on Terry's arm. "No…" He stared at the ring and laughed. "You two are engaged? That's got to be the greatest thing I've ever heard." He smiled. "It means after I kill Terry, Max, you'll know what it feels like to lose everything. And more." He took a step. "Before… I was going to take you the easy way, but now? This will be _so_ much easier."

Terry didn't hesitate to move Max back, "Over my dead body!"

"McGinnis, I was hoping you'd feel that way!" Almost faster than anyone could see, Fiend swiped his talons at Terry. In a flash, Terry pushed Max back and just managed to dodge the attack though his left arm call the end of the talons, leaving a harmful cut on his left arm. Terry fell to the ground.

"TERRY!" Max screamed out of fear as Sally and Mel grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Max, no!" Mel screamed.

"Let me go! I have to help him! Let go!"

Terry writhed on the ground, seething and clutching his arm. He looked at Fiend as he approached.

"I never did forget you sucker punching me, you little bitch," Fiend snarled. "Oh, this is gonna be sweet!"

Fiend went for Terry, who moved out of the way. Blocking out the pain, he hurried to his feet, grabbed a nearby chair and, once Fiend was close, swung it as hard as he could at his face. Fiend recoiled from the hit but soon started chuckling.

"Oh, Terry," Fiend growled. "You certainly know how to show a guy a good time."

Terry swung again but Fiend punched the chair into splinters. Terry backed away in shock.

"You little fu…" Fiend recoiled when a bottle of champagne collided with the back of his head. He wasn't harmed at all but he couldn't believe anyone was attacking him. He turned to see Max was the culprit. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"Get the hell away from him, you rotten piece of shit!" Max ordered.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

"You, you bastard!"

Fiend growled at her.

"Has she lost her mind?" Mel asked.

"I'm trying to figure out who I'm more afraid of: her or the giant werewolf wannabe," Sally replied.

"Last time, you drugged me, asshole," Max declared. "Why don't you take me on when I'm completely sober?"

"You stupid little bitch," Fiend said. "Do you even realize what I am now?"

"Sex crazed asshole that has an eczema problem?"

Grabbing a wine bottle, Terry ran and jumped at Fiend. "HEY!"

Fiend turned in time to see Terry lunging at him. He then swung the cracked the wine bottle right across the face. Fiend smiled and punched Terry in the chest, sending him across the restaurant and into another table.

Fiend laughed. "This is too fun." He looked at Max who had another bottle ready. "Be right with you, sweetheart."

Max gritted.

"Right after I make you an early widow."

Terry gritted his teeth as clutched his arm and picked himself up. "Kiss my ass, you piece of shit!" he shouted, defiantly.

"Tough guy to end? Works for me. Heh. Just like that night at the party, you wouldn't just give it up."

"You tried to hurt Max. I should've killed you for that."

"Maybe you should have."

Terry heard something move just overhead. The thing is, only he heard it and he knew why. He didn't need to look up. He knew what the sound was and, more importantly, what it meant. He smiled. "Then again, maybe not. Nice to see you can get even uglier, you son of a bitch."

Fiend laughed. "I can't lie: I've always liked that 'never say die' attitude in you, McGinnis."

"THEN YOU'RE GONNA LOVE ME!"

Nightrunner appeared overhead and dropped down on Fiend in a blur of gray and black, driving the bottom of both of his boots into his face and sending Fiend to the ground. Runner flipped off and landed in front of his brother.

Terry got to his feet, "Nightrunner!"

"The one and only." Runner looked over his shoulder, "GET OUT OF HERE!"

Terry stood, unsure.

"I'm fine," Runner whispered. "I got this. Go."

Terry rushed over to Max, grabbed her wrist, and looked at her family, "Let's go!" He looked at Joe, "Everyone! C'mon!"

Fiend got to his feet, "No one is going…"

Runner jumped and drove his knee into Fiend's chin then punched him across the face, giving Terry time to get everyone out of there. Fiend spun around but was met with a kick from Runner who launched himself from a table. He punched Fiend again and again but Fiend punched Runner across the face, sending him flying and crashing into a table.

Runner groaned as he pushed himself up, "Dammit!" He looked and saw Fiend stalking him and gritted his teeth.

Fiend saw that Max, Terry, and their family escaped. He looked back at Runner. "You should've stayed out of this, Nightrunner. Now… I'm gonna have to kill you."

* * *

Terry guided everyone outside and he looked around, trying to figure out some way to get his suit and go back up his brother. However, the wound on his left arm was nagging him.

"You have to help him," Max whispered.

"I know." Terry grabbed his arm. The wound was only slightly bothering him.

"We have to get you to a hospital," Lisa said, concerned.

"I'm fine, Ms. Gibson." He looked back at the restaurant.

"What the hell was that… that… that thing?!" Joe shouted.

"How was that Ket?!" Sally asked.

"I don't know." Max felt some nervousness set in. "Terry… I think we both need… to sit down."

Terry put his good arm around her and they walked away from the group for a second and sat on the sidewalk.

Max made they were safe enough away from the rest of the group, "You need to go. You need to help him."

Terry opened his mouth but his phone rang. He answered it this time. "Hello?"

" _Where are you?_ " Bruce asked.

"Outside. Can you…"

" _I've already notified the police. They're on their way._ "

Terry looked at Max and she nodded. He got back on the phone. "I need… to do something."

" _No, leave this to Nightrunner._ "

"I just can't…"

" _Terry. Trust him._ "

He sighed, closing his eyes.

" _He can do this. If you disappear, it will be too obvious right now. Let him handle this._ "

Terry exhaled. "Alright."

"But…" Max started to say.

"Max. We don't have an out right now. We have to trust him, this time." He paused. "He can handle this."

The wall of the restaurant suddenly shook, leaving a dent in it.

"…I hope."

* * *

After being punched again, Nightrunner flew through the wall rolled into the street, causing various screams from the onlookers. All of the traffic on the street had already been stopped by the crowd so Runner was only met with the asphalt upon impact.

Runner groaned as he pushed himself up on his arms. He shook his head, " _Zut bâtard!_ " He looked up and watched as Fiend stepped out of the hole he made. Barely able to fit, Fiend forced his way through, treating the concrete as a minor inconvenience.

"Oh, come on!" Runner stood up and said to Bruce through the com, "Any advice would be welcome now."

" _Unfortunately, I don't have much,_ " Bruce replied. " _The chemicals in Ket are unique. It's a mutagen that splices into the DNA far deeper than anything I've ever seen. They must've been doing this to him for weeks, at least._ "

"They gave a sociopathic rapist the powers of a metahuman. And those powers are greater than what we're used to dealing with! _Génial_."

" _You might need to burn it out of his system. Maybe exhaust him._ "

"I've been fighting him a good ten minutes and he isn't slowing down."

" _A good electric shock might work._ "

Runner looked around. "Not a bad idea." He took a step back as Fiend advanced. "I need the airbike. The hard-net's made of metal. If I can get it around him and hook it to the wires of the city power grid running nearby, that should be enough to burn him out. Hell, I'll settle for knocking him out."

" _Long shot of a plan and you'll be doing it alone._ "

"Works for me."

" _Basem…_ "

"I can do this. Trust me."

" _Airbike incoming. Be ready._ "

Runner nodded and charged at Fiend and tackled him, lifting him off of the ground slightly before throwing him back down. Runner got on top of Fiend and punched him across the face. Fiend swiped at him but Runner moved out of the rolling along the ground.

" _Airbike ready,_ " Bruce said. " _Just overhead._ "

Runner stared Fiend down. "Not yet."

Bruce was surprised.

"I'll tell you when." Runner charged at Fiend, punched him again, and kicked him in the gut. Dodging another swipe, Runner flipped backward and ran at Fiend and slid under a swipe from Fiend. He came back with a kick that staggered Fiend. He turned around in time to be punched in the face by Runner. Fiend wasn't prepared for this onslaught or the fast reaction time of Nightrunner.

From the crowd of spectators, Max smiled and whispered to Terry, "He's really good."

Terry smirked, "He's one of the best."

* * *

Impressed, Bruce was watching from the monitor with a smile. ' _I need to let Bilal know that his son is every bit as good as he was._ '

* * *

Runner landed one more spin kick that took Fiend down. Fiend growled as he crawled along the ground.

"I've decided to be generous and give you a warning, Mr. Gold," Runner said. "Stay down. This can only get worse for you."

Fiend growled. "Funny. I was about to say the same thing!" He launched himself at Runner, who dodged to send him crashing into another wall. Runner followed up by kicking him in the back of the head. That left Fiend a little dazed.

"Help yourself," Runner said. "Stay down. The more you struggle, Mr. Gold, the worse it'll get."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" He hurried to his feet. "Ket Gold is dead!"

Runner brought his fists up.

"My name… is Fiend."

Fiend charged at Runner and punched him across the face.

"I'm stronger now!"

He punched Runner again.

"I'm faster now!"

Fiend kneed Runner in the gut.

"NO!" Max screamed while Terry gritted his teeth.

Fiend kept his knee in Runner's gut, pinning the hero to the ground. Fiend placed his hand around Runner's throat. "You're just in my way, don't you get it? I have the power now. And I'm going to kill them. And you can't stop me."

Runner growled then screamed, "NO!"

Runner rushed up and headbutted Fiend. He then unleashed a flurry of blows, using everything he could take them out. Fiend tried to mount a counter attack but Runner wouldn't give him a chance to land a significant blow. Runner's adrenaline was on levels that hadn't been seen.

"Oh, no…" Terry whispered.

"Is he…" Max whispered.

"He's flashing back to Paris."

"Can you stop him?"

"From here, no. I hope there's one person who can."

Runner gave a rising kick, knocking Fiend on the ground, then he mounted him and punched him over and over again in the face. "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HURT THEM!" Runner screamed, "DO YOU HEAR ME?! NO ONE ELSE! I WON'T LET ANYONE ELSE DIE! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I WON'T LET ANYONE ELSE DIE!"

" _BASEM!_ " Bruce screamed.

Runner gasped, stopping his onslaught. He backed off from Fiend and looked at his hands.

" _Breathe, Basem, breath._ "

Runner nodded his head, breathing heavily.

" _You're okay. You're fine._ "

Runner nodded, "Yeah… yeah, I'm… I'm fine."

Runner missed Fiend getting up, who then punched Runner and sent him into a nearby car. Runner landed with his left side against the car, bruising a few ribs.

Runner hissed and looked back at Fiend.

"You should've finished the job, Nightrunner!" Fiend shouted.

"Don't worry, Fiend," Runner stood up straight. "I'm about to." He hit a button on his wrist and his airbike fired the metal net on him.

Fiend growled and struggled against the net. "What the hell is this?! Let me out of this!"

Runner as has as he could and grabbed the other end of the net's line. Picking up the line during his run, he charged for the nearest light pole and jammed the end of the line into it. The electricity exploded from the light pole and threw Runner back. Fiend screamed in pain for the next 30 seconds as the lights on the whole block flickered on and off. Soon, the electric flow stopped and Fiend stood with smoking off of him.

Runner slowly pulled himself up and saw Fiend still standing. "Oh, _come on!_ "

Fiend grunted, seemingly frozen in place. "Damn it…" He fell face on to the ground, unconscious.

Runner breathed a sigh of relief. He leaned over and clutched his knees. The crowd around him all cheered.

"Hell, yeah, brother," Terry whispered.

"Best choice for best man," Max whispered.

"Nightrunner is awesome!" Sally shouted.

The GCPD quickly approached the scene and Runner didn't have the energy to leave right away. The cars surrounded the area, with Commissioner Gordon among them as she quickly got of her car. She walked over to Nightrunner, "Are you alright?"

Runner looked up at her and gave her a thumbs up, "Yeah."

They both looked at the scene and saw Fiend twitching a bit with smoke coming off of his body.

Gordon looked at her officers. "Take him in!"

The officers rushed to grab Fiend to lock him down.

Runner, lightly, touched his left side.

"You okay?" Gordon asked.

"He threw me through a wall and into a car and those things didn't happen back to back. He punched me, too. A lot." He shrugged. "Basically, yeah, I'm fine."

Gordon scoffed and smiled. "You did good, kid. Be proud of yourself."

Runner exhaled and stood up straight. "I'll be proud later. Still got work to do." He hit a small button and the airbike lowered down. He hopped on and looked at Gordon. "Good night, Commissioner."

"Stay strong, kid."

Runner smiled. He looked at Terry and gave him the slightest of nods.

Terry smiled and mouthed, "Thanks, brother."

Runner revved up the airbike and took to the sky, continuing the night's vigilance of Gotham.

* * *

 **A/N: BIG WIN! YES! Honestly, that is one of my favorite fights I've ever done because of the characters were my OCs. Well, to a point. After all, Runner is the son of the original.  
**

 **So, with that win, what happens next? I think you guys will have to stick around and find out!**

 **So, it's only fair to warn you guys I now have TWO other stories along with this one with a total of THREE stories I'm writing at once! Yes, I've totally lost my mind. Don't worry though: I am not abandoning this story and this is still going to be a trilogy. You guys are so awesome and I will not abandon this story because I can't abandon any of you. Thank you all for your patience and understanding! See you soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry, this took a while. Like I said, my insanity is still going strong. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter! And, just to let you know, one of my favorite lines of this story so far is in this chapter! Can you guess which one? I think you'll like it because, hopefully, you all will laugh as I did writing it! Enjoy, my friends!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

An hour after Fiend was taken into custody, Sally sat in the waiting room of Gotham General Hospital with her hands clasped over her mouth.

Basem walked in and saw her, "Sally!"

She looked up at him, rushed toward him, and threw her arms around him, causing him to grunt quietly. The effects of the fight with Ket were still fresh but they would have to wait. He was more surprised by her hug than feeling any pain. Regardless, he hugged her back.

"He was there!" Sally said, quickly. "A monster! He was some kind of damned monster! He wanted to kill Terry and what he wanted to still to do to Max! I can't! I can't…"

"Sally," he rubbed her back, "Sally, it's okay. You're okay."

She took a few deep breaths. "Okay. Okay."

"Can you tell me what happened? My phone was off and I got your messages and…"

"It was Ket."

He feigned surprise. "What?!"

"It was Ket, B. It was really him."

"That bastard's supposed to be in jail."

"I-I know but… he-he showed up while we were at dinner! He was some kind of monster and Terry got hurt! Then Nightrunner showed up and…"

"Sally," he grabbed her arms and looked in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm… I-I-I'm fine."

"And everyone else is fine?"

"Yeah. Shaken up, mostly." She motioned toward herself, "Case in point. Terry's okay. He's getting stitched up. The police took Ket away."

He let her go, "Then, it's all going to be alright." He sighed. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

She stared at him for a long time then, slowly, she lifted up and kissed him on the cheek. "You're here, now."

He was surprised by the action. He was even more surprised by the look in her eyes. She was relieved that he was there and there was something else there that he couldn't quite place.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "That's all that matters to me."

* * *

The nurse was still stitching up Terry's arm when Basem and Sally walked to the curtained off area of the emergency room. Max, to no one's surprise, was holding Terry's other hand while the nurse worked. Basem took note of rest of the Gibsons and Eddy standing nearby, all showing concern for Terry; even Joe was there. While Basem had his own feelings about Joe, that didn't matter at the moment. Basem knew that the mood in the room was solemn so he decided to lighten it.

"You go out on the town without me, once, and a metahuman nearly kills you," Basem smirked. " _Mon Dieu_ , when are you going to learn to not go out after dark without an adult present?"

Terry gave him a droll look, "Bite me."

"Uh-uh! That's something Max will have to help you with."

Terry chuckled. "Shut up. Besides, if you'd been there, he'd just kill us both. Ket hates you, too. Remember?"

Basem scoffed. "You seen this physique?" He flexed his right bicep, "I could've taken him."

"He was a giant were-monster!"

"So, what? I've been known to be a beast in the gym."

Terry scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Alright," the nurse said. "That should do it. Just need to keep it clean and bandage over it. After a few days, you have the stitches out."

Terry smirked, "Sounds good."

"I'll get the paperwork so we can get you home."

"Thanks."

She nodded. She walked past Basem and, accidentally, bumped her elbow into his ribs. He grunted and shut his eyes tight.

The nurse looked at him, wid eyed, "Oh, I'm sorry!"

Basem waved his hands, "Don't worry."

"Are you alright?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Accident at work. I'm suing the pants off of Wayne."

"Good luck with that," Terry said.

"Are you sure, sir?" the nurse asked.

Basem, politely, waved her off. "Seriously. I'm fine. Thank you."

The nurse nodded and headed off to handle other business.

Lisa took a deep breath. "Well… this night was far more eventful than I expected it to be."

"Really?" Basem asked. "Metahuman attacking a restaurant and a masked superhero showing up? Sounds like a Sunday night in Gotham to me."

Terry and Max laughed lightly.

"Nightrunner really saved us," Mel breathed out. "I wonder how he even knew."

"I can tell you that," Commissioner Gordon moved the curtain aside and entered the space.

"Hey, Commissioner," Terry nodded.

"Hey, Commish," Max greeted.

Basem gave her a nod.

"Terry, Max, Basem." Barbara scanned the room, "Good evening, all." She focused on Terry, "Glad you're okay, kid."

"Same here," Terry said.

"Glad you're _all_ okay. To answer the question, there was an alarm that came from Riverfield Industries tonight. I arrived to a pretty gruesome scene. Nightrunner showed up to investigate and we learned that Ket Gold… or Fiend or whatever he calls himself now was the subject of an experiment. It was his father's plan to get his prison term reduced."

"Whatever they were doing worked."

"Too well. Ket thanked his father by killing him and most of the staff before escaping."

"Good God…" Sally breathed out.

"Nightrunner left to track down the monster before anyone else was killed."

"Then he saved our lives," Eddy exhaled.

"Yeah, he did," Mel said. "Is there any way to thank him?"

Barbara smiled. "I'm sure he knows but I'll be sure to get a message to him."

Terry and Basem shared a quick glance.

"I really hate to change the subject but is someone going to explain to me how Terry and Max know Commissioner Barbara Gordon of the GCPD?" Lisa asked. "Because this suspense is _killing_ me!"

"Oh, sorry," Max snapped out of her stupor of worrying about her fiancé. "We know Commissioner Barbara Gordon."

"Yeah, long time friend of Bruce's," Terry declared. "Very good friend of mine."

"Ditto," Basem raised his hand, briefly.

"You're friends…" Joe said, in disbelief, "with Commissioner Gordon."

"Yep!" Terry replied. "She helps keep me out of trouble."

"Aside from the trouble you dive head first into?" Gordon asked.

"I live on the edge."

"That's one way of putting it." Gordon looked at Joe. She scanned the room and recognized most everyone else and, while she'd never met or seen them before, she could see that Lisa and Joe were the parents of Max. "I'm sorry. We haven't been introduced." She extended her hand toward for Lisa and Joe. "Commissioner Barbara Gordon."

Lisa shook her hand, "Uh… Lisa Gibson. Wow. A pleasure." She let go of her hand, "My daughter and future son-in-law work for and know Bruce Wayne and know the Commissioner of the GCPD. I don't know if I can take any more surprises today."

Barbara smiled. "I've had many days like that. Terry and Max are the cause of some of them."

"What did we do?" Terry asked.

"Not going to expand on that, no one has that much time." Barbara looked back at Lisa, "But they are both extraordinary people. They have been since I've met them and they haven't ceased to amaze me."

"Even when I'm stupid?" Terry asked.

"I blame your employer for that."

Terry just chuckled.

Barbara looked at Joe and extended her hand, "Sorry, sir. Terry tends to be distracting."

Joe shook his head, "Uh, uh… Joe." He shook her hand. "Joseph Gibson."

"Mr. Gibson." Barbara put her hands in her pockets. "Your daughter is one of the finest women I've ever met. And smartest."

"Uh, thank you."

Barbara nodded. She looked back at Terry and Max. "We have Ket on lock down. He's being sent to Blackgate."

"Think that'll hold him?" Terry asked.

"Not sure. We have some scientists from Wayne Enterprises looking at the treatment that turned him into that thing."

"He called himself Fiend," Max said, shivering. "God. How much of a monster was already in him?"

"Too much of one. I've seen it too much in my life." Barbara exhaled. "I have to go finish up the paperwork and dealing with what happened tonight." She looked at Terry and Max, "If you two need anything…"

"We'll call," Terry replied.

"You are coming to the wedding, right?" Max asked.

"A wedding where Bruce Wayne will be in attendance?" Barbara asked. She smiled. "Gotham will have to be on fire to stop me."

"We could try and make him dance," Terry joked.

"Gotham would have to be dragged to hell for me to miss that."

Terry and Max laughed.

"All of you have a safe evening." Barbara looked at Terry and Max, "If anyone wants any officers to take them home, just give me a call and I'll set it up."

"Right," Terry replied.

"Good night, all." Barbara exited the curtain, heading back for GCPD headquarters.

Joe looked in complete disbelief. "Commissioner Gordon."

"Yep," Terry said. "She can be annoying but she's like an aunt to me."

"I heard that!" Barbara called back.

Terry chuckled. "Yeah, I'll pay for that later."

"So, what else is new?" Basem asked.

"Jackass. Anyway, what about work?"

"I told them I'll clock in a little later. You were assaulted by a beast, brother. I kinda had to make sure you were still in one piece."

Terry scoffed. "Well, I am. Go on back."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Terry looked him over. "And thanks. For everything."

Basem gave him a knowing smile. "Anytime, brother. Every time." He started for the exit.

"I'll…" Sally said, "I'll walk you out."

Basem looked at her and smiled. "It'd be my honor." They both exited out of the curtain.

Max looked back at Terry, "Did you just see…"

"I'm not saying anything," Terry replied, "but yes."

Max giggled and leaned against him. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Of course. Think you'll get rid of me that easily?"

"No. When I get rid of you, I'm going to use poison."

"Ha! Shows what you know! I'm immune to all poisons."

Max hit him in the side of the head, causing Terry to chuckle.

Mel shook her head and rolled her eyes, "You guys are so weird!"

"Yeah?" Max replied.

"And?" Terry asked.

"Match made in heaven," Eddy said.

"Someone's version of heaven," Mel added.

Eddy shrugged, "Their heaven."

* * *

Later that night, in his apartment, Terry was checking his stitches in the mirror of his bathroom. It was after 2 in the morning, which meant there was plenty of time for him to go out on patrol. Bruce told him that he didn't have to worry about it tonight due to putting hours without the suit but part of him felt determined to go, anyway; years of, what he called, Bruce's "psychological abuse" finally worked. He looked in the mirror and saw Max standing there. He couldn't read her expression.

She walked up to him and laid against is back, placing her hands on his chest. "You fought him. For me."

"That surprised you?" he asked.

"No. Just… you weren't wearing the suit."

"And? I don't need the suit to protect you." He looked over his shoulder at her. "The suit does help, don't get me wrong, but I don't need it to want to protect you." He smirked, "Will probably need it if another metahuman comes after you."

She giggled, softly.

"But, Batman or no Batman, it will never stop me from trying."

Her heart skipped a beat.

He turned around and looked at her. "I asked you to marry me, Max. That means, if someone is coming after you, they're going to go through me to do it and they will have to kill me to get to you. And I damn sure will never let Ket, I don't give a damn what he looks like, hurt you ever again."

She smiled as a tear fell. She lifted up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

After kissing him, Max held her smile. "I love you."

Terry smiled back at her. "I love you, too."

"But you know you stopped him from hurting me the first time, right?"

"He came too close in the first place. I should've done more to stop it."

"You _did_ do more. And, just like tonight, you weren't alone."

He smiled. "You're right. You clocked him with a wine bottle."

"Softball finally paid off."

"But you saved me, too, Max. And you don't even have a suit."

"I may not be Batgirl or a female version of Nightwing, as kick ass as that would be, but, you're willing to protect me. I'm always here for you. No matter what."

"Works for me."

"And fortunately, neither of us are on our own."

"Damn right. Thank God for Basem."

"For all of you." Just then, she looked toward the door and got an idea, "Come on."

"Where we going?"

"To see your best man."

* * *

"ARGH!" Basem grunted as Bruce was dressing the bruised ribs and other minor injuries he suffered in his fight with Fiend. They were in the Batcave and Basem was sitting on the medical table while Bruce was at work. Basem slammed his palm on to the table, "Dammit!"

"Stop whining," Bruce said, applying more ointment.

"Hey! You try being clawed by a…" Basem remembered all the battles Bruce had been through over the years, most were worse than this. "Never mind."

"At least you had the suit." Bruce picked up another ointment. "Every time I faced Killer Croc, my suit barely provided any protection against him." He placed a large piece of gauze on Basem's side.

Basem chuckled, wincing a bit. "Dad has a few horror stories, too."

Bruce smiled. "He should."

The manor entrance to the cave opened and both men looked to see Terry and Max descend down the stairs and walked toward Bruce and Basem.

"Well, this isn't the first time you brought her to the cave without asking," Bruce remarked as he went back to Basem's wounds.

"Oh, please," Basem said, "how long she has known about all of this? I think the secret's safe. Besides, Commissioner Gordon walks in here every other month."

Bruce groaned as he finished up. "Anyway," he looked at the engaged couple, "what are you doing here?"

"She made me bring her here," Terry said, pointing at Max.

"He's right," Max replied. "I did."

"For what?" Bruce asked.

"I wanted to say thank you." She shrugged, "Originally, I thought it was just to B… but I owe you, too, Bruce."

"Oh, sure!" Basem said. "I do all the work, he gets all the credit. Can I get recognition for anything?" He smiled.

"Wise ass," Bruce replied.

Max giggled then sobered. "I mean, really, I owe all of you standing here. And not just for tonight but for the past few years." She looked at all three men, "I didn't have… a great example of a man in my life." She looked at Terry, "Then you came along."

Terry smiled at her.

She looked at Bruce, "Then… I got someone who told me 'no' all the time. I always wondered if that's how a father behaved. If that's how a father cared."

"Yep," Terry and Basem answered at the same time. They looked at each other and shrugged.

Max smiled and looked at Basem, "And then, I got a brother-in-law."

"The honor being all mine," Basem replied.

"Just… with my Dad here and everything that happened tonight, I realized that I am so lucky… blessed… to have all of you."

Terry dwelled on that for a second. "You… are including Bruce on that list?"

"I am."

"Wow. Will wonders ever cease."

"Tonight made me realize how much Terry means to me, how much all of you mean to me. So… I asked Terry to bring me here to say thank you. I already thanked him and I'm going to keep thanking him for the rest of my life but… he's not the only one there." She sighed. "Everything's been a freakin' mess since my dad showed up but… before I keep on dealing with him, I have to say thank you to all of you for being in my life."

Basem sat with a calm, content smile on his face. "It's been my pleasure, Max."

"You know how I feel," Terry said.

Max smiled then stared at Bruce.

Bruce looked at her then began to clean up. "You constantly push my buttons, do what I say not to, and irritate me." He looked back at her and smirked. "Makes you as much as any of the young people who have come through my door as any. And, just like them, I've been grateful for you."

Max smiled.

"I don't know why your father wasn't around, Max, but that was his error. He wasn't there then he failed you, never the other way around. You deal with that however you choose but, you know, going in, that he was the one in the wrong, not you."

"Thank you, Bruce."

"By the way…" Bruce turned around, packing up the last of the materials, "if your father doesn't want to walk you down the aisle…" He looked back at her. "I'd be honored."

Max gasped. She felt tears well up. "Oh, come on, Bruce! You can't do that! You can't be all sweet and stuff now! I was counting on you being emotionless about all this!"

Bruce smiled. "Tried. Turns out you two have that effect on me."

"Truer words were never spoken." Basem hopped off the table, grunting briefly as he landed. "How about dinner-slash-breakfast? I'll cook."

"At 3 in the morning?" Terry asked.

"Where do you think the 'slash breakfast' part comes from, dumbass?"

"Excuse me, I'm sorry. Is this the same guy who offers to treat everyone to lunch from a _dollar menu?!_ "

"Oh! _Excusez-moi, monsieur_! I'm sorry if I don't _make it rain_ everywhere I go like you, Bruce Junior!"

"I'd settle for a _light mist_ every now and again, cheapskate!"

"You know?!" Basem pointed at Terry, "Maybe I should've let Fiend cut your ass!" He headed for the stairs to back to the house.

Terry followed after him, "You did! Could you have been any later getting there?! Thank God for Max! At least, _she's_ dependable backup!"

Basem stopped and looked at him, "I have one thing to say that: INQUE!" He turned back around and kept walking.

Terry roared as he looked at the roof to the cave, "Oh! My! GOD! LET THAT GO!" He walked off after him.

"My name isn't Elsa and this isn't _Frozen_! I don't have to let a damn thing go!"

Terry growled as he and Basem continued to argue.

Max walked over to Bruce, hugged him, then wrapped herself around his arm as they walked after the duo, "Are you sure you want them to keep working together?"

Bruce shook his head but patted her arm, "It's a decision I wonder about every day."

* * *

 **A/N: I realized something right before I posted this. It is with a heavy heart that I must inform everyone that we are coming close to the end of this story. Yeah, I know. I was sad when I realized it, too. BUT FEAR NOT! Part three of this trilogy is in the works even as we speak. I hope you guys will that one as much as you did the last two.**

 **REVIEWS, PLEASE! You beautiful bunch of people who give me solid feedback! See you guys soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Wow. Really? Really, T2 Angel? It took you THIS long to update?! I know you guys aren't saying that. You are patient and awesome. I'm yelling at myself!**

 **Anyway, I really hope you guys are doing well and enjoy Chapter 15! In this chapter, our dear Sally reveals an interesting revelation she's had recently. Let's get it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

It was just after 11 in the morning the following day that found Terry and Max asleep against each other on the couch and Basem asleep in an easy chair in the living room in Wayne Manor. Basem took in a sharp breath, looked around, then laid eyes on the couple and smiled. He got up, used the bathroom, and went looking for Bruce. He went into the cave and found Bruce at the computer.

"Good morning," Bruce greeted.

"More like afternoon," Basem smiled. "Any news on Ket?"

"Locked down. Tight. They're going to place him in Blackgate in the metahuman wing."

"All the good that'll do," Basem said, shaking his head.

"I'm going to personally do my best to see to it that he doesn't get out."

"I'm suddenly more confident about him staying in." Basem exhaled and bowed his head, "Bruce… about what happened. Me going off on Fiend like that, I…"

"You had a moment. It's understood. The only reason I stopped you is because I just didn't want to lose yourself and do something you'd regret."

"I just can't believe that, after four years, it still gets to me like this."

"It's not like it's unwarranted. People died that day."

"I know. I just flashed back to it. And to Marie."

"There was no more you could've done. Her death, everyone who died… none of that was your fault."

"I know. I really do. Sometimes. I guess." Basem exhaled and rubbed the back of his head. "The pain. It doesn't go away, does it?"

"Losing someone? No. But you can move past it and use it as a motivator."

"I know. I can." Basem took a deep breath and exhaled. "I will."

"Good. Just remember: we all have our own personal demons to combat, sometimes it's a weight that stays with us. You just have to remember to keep a hold of it."

"It nearly got a hold of _me._ "

"It's the first time it has since you came to Gotham. It's why I don't make you talk about it until you're ready."

"Maybe I should've been before now."

"Your call. You do well, despite it. When you feel comfortable, I'm here."

Basem smiled. "Thanks, Bruce. For everything. I know we don't always see eye to eye but… thanks."

Bruce nodded. "You're welcome."

Basem felt his cell phone ring. He pulled it out and answered it. "Hello?"

" _Max didn't come home! She's not answering her phone!_ " Sally shouted, panicking. " _Ket must've got her! He broke out! He…_ "

"Sally, Sally, Sally! She's fine! We're here at Mr. Wayne's house."

" _Oh! Oh._ " She exhaled, calming down. " _Okay, then._ "

Basem chuckled. "Terry and Max are just asleep right, now, okay?"

She let out another exhale. " _Okay._ "

"Alright. I'll call you a little later, okay? I'll make sure Max does, too."

" _Okay. Umm… B?_ "

"Yeah."

" _What about lunch? I mean… instead of you calling. Just… us two._ "

He was a little surprised, "Oh! Um, sure. Sounds good. I guess we can… figure it out later."

" _Okay, sure. Talk to you later._ "

"See you soon." Basem hung the phone up, a smile on his face. He looked up and saw Bruce, smirking. "What?"

Bruce turned around and went back to work.

"What?"

* * *

"So, what now?" Basem asked. They were all in the study of the manor, a little later on that morning, with Terry and Max sitting on the couch, Bruce sitting at his desk, and Basem having his arms folded while he leaned against the desk. "I mean, Ket's done but there is still another matter we have to contend with."

"My dad," Max groaned.

"We need to do something about him," Bruce said.

Basem shrugged, "I can still make it look like an accident."

"Don't let Mom hear that," Max said. "She'll help you set it up."

"Nothing that drastic," Terry said.

"Before anything with him happens," Bruce said, "I need to ask a question." He looked at Max, "Why do you want me, of all of the people on God's Earth, to walk you down the aisle?"

Max giggled, "Didn't you hear my explanation last night?"

"Yes and it will always stay with me. My point is, Max, my track record for this kind of thing is hardly spotless."

"Three marriages," Terry whispered.

Max looked at him, surprised. "Wait. How many?"

"I'm just wondering," Bruce said, ignoring them, "why you would want me there on, what's supposed to be, the best of your life in such a prominent role?"

Max smiled. "Because you've played such a prominent role _in_ my life, Bruce. You're practically giving us your company and what? I'm not supposed to be grateful?"

"Grateful is fine. I just…" Bruce smirked. "I can't imagine a world where I'm the highlight of a couple at their wedding."

"New world then," Basem said.

"Please, tell him," Terry said.

"Bruce," Max began, "for all intents and purposes, you've been my father figure. I mean, who else did I have? Joe? Not even! In the past few years, you've been more of a dad to me. I want you to give me away because…" She smiled. "…because I want the second most important man in my life to have an important role at my wedding."

At that moment, time stopped in the entire room, the men had to take in what Max just said. Basem, quietly, stood up, walked to window, and looked in all directions.

"Well," he said, "I don't see fire raining down from the sky. The sea isn't boiling and angels aren't descending to wipe out mankind for our sins so I guess it's not the end of the world and we just heard that."

Terry smiled. "Actually… she's right." He looked at Bruce. "You are the most important person to both of us."

"And, once again…" Basem started.

"You're the best man! Shut the hell up!"

Basem chuckled.

Terry looked back at his mentor, "Bruce, Max's right. None of us would be here if it wasn't for you. That's always been the case."

"I want you to walk me down the aisle," Max said, "because the man who's treated me like a daughter for the past few years, including yelling at me all the time, is you."

Bruce sat back and looked at the couple. It was unprecedented what he was seeing right now, even more what he was feeling. He looked over at Basem.

"Oh, yeah, you have to do it, now," Basem said. "Otherwise, I'll tell Superman and you'll never, ever live that down."

"True words," Bruce rolled his eyes. He looked at Max and smiled. "It would be the highest honor I've ever had if you would allow me the pleasure, Max."

"It's my honor, Bruce," Max replied. "Thank you. Thank you for wanting to."

Bruce nodded.

"Alright!" Basem said. "Father Bat has agreed to walk the blushing bride down to the gallows. I mean the altar! Altar. Of course. I meant altar." He chuckled, "Don't know why I said 'gallows.'"

"I swear I'm gonna kick your ass," Terry said.

"Later. There's still a matter Ol' Joe and his not-so-merry old soul."

"I've been giving that some thought," Bruce declared.

"I'd, literally, be concerned if you hadn't."

"And what he needs is to be talked to."

"Doesn't work on my dad, Bruce," Max said. "Sorry to say."

"That's because I haven't done it yet."

All three stared at him in utter silence.

"Did anyone else hear that or am I losing it?" Basem asked.

"No, we heard it," Terry said.

"Bruce…" Max started.

"You think of me as a father," Bruce said. "I'm going to show you what a father does for his children. I had good examples over my life."

Terry smiled. He knew Bruce didn't say it but the first Batman was thinking of Alfred just as much as his father, Thomas Wayne.

"Well, we could try dinner again, I guess," Max said.

"Yes, we will," Bruce said. "And you'll meet him here."

Terry looked at him, confused. "Whoa. Wait. Here at the house?"

"Yes. Home field advantage. I'll call some caterers and have them prepare dinner and have some servers come to the house."

Max was taken aback, "Bruce. Seriously, you don't have to do that."

"No, I don't. That's why I reserve the right to do this: if he says one thing I don't like, I'm throwing him out."

"You don't have to do that for me."

"As a matter of fact… yes. I do."

Max's eyes welled up with tears. She walked up to Bruce and hugged him. "Thank you."

Bruce was surprised but wrapped one arm around her. "You're welcome."

* * *

Bruce made calls and made plans for dinner to take the place the following night. Basem had gone off to meet with Sally while Max went to go meet with her mother and sister. Terry stayed behind at the manor to help Bruce all he needed.

After ending his last phone call, Terry looked at Bruce, "Caterers said they'll be here by 4 tomorrow."

"Plenty of time," Bruce replied.

Terry put his phone in his pocket and stared at Bruce. "You wanna do this, don't you?"

"Anyone can accuse you of where you come from, Terry. It's another thing to absolutely refuse to see where you are now. And I'll not have you be talked down to by a man like Joe Gibson. Over my dead body."

"Mom said pretty much the same thing."

"I've always liked and respected your mother."

"Feelings mutual." Terry exhaled. "I just want this over and done with. I don't want him to a damper on the wedding."

"He won't," Bruce replied. "I'll keep him out if I have to."

"That's cool. As long as Max is happy, that's all I care about."

"Good attitude."

Terry smiled. "Besides, I got you a date for the wedding."

Bruce looked at him and raised his eyebrow. "You? You got me a date?"

"Sure did."

"What woman was insane enough to say 'yes' to that?"

"Same woman who's been waiting for you to ask her out for decades."

"You're gonna need to narrow that down."

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about your old 'playboy' days. Did women really fall for that?"

"More than you know. Who did you weasel into this?"

"'Weasel', my ass. She wanted to!"

"Who, Terry?"

"Well, I'll give you a hint: she's got a… _wonder_ ful personality, if I do say so myself."

Bruce stared at him in silence for thirty seconds. "You didn't."

Terry nodded, "I did."

"Terry…"

"Feel free to get mad at me… _after_ the wedding. Besides, I'm not asking for this to be the beginning of a new relationship, Bruce."

"Then why?"

"It's gonna be my wedding day. For once, just once, I want you to be happy."

"Your wedding and you want me happy?"

"Kinda crazy, how that sounds, isn't it?"

"More so than a little."

"Well, it's the truth. 'Sides, wouldn't be getting married if it wasn't for you. After all, Max found out I was Batman and that got us started on the road to becoming close. I only became Batman because of you."

"I think you would've found your way to each other."

"I doubt it."

"I don't."

* * *

Eating lunch at Lou's, Basem had just told Sally about the plan of dinner at Bruce's.

"And you think this is a good idea?" Sally asked.

"Yes," Basem replied. "If there's one man you don't have to worry about Joe getting to, it's Bruce Wayne."

"Terry and Max mean a lot to Bruce, huh?"

"Terry and Max mean a lot to _everyone_ , I can't help but notice."

"You, too."

"Me, too."

Sally laughed. "And I'm invited, too?"

"Absolutely."

"Guess I should put on my Sunday best."

Basem smiled. "And now I have an actual reason for showing up."

Sally blushed. It occurred to her that she only seemed to do that whenever Basem was around. She was starting to like it. "If you're there, I'm there."

"I'm there. Terry and Max will need us to help weather the storm."

"I'll grab my umbrella."

They had a laugh at that.

* * *

Max was sitting in Mel and Eddy's living room while the latter was at work. Lisa was there as well as Max explained Bruce's plan. After she gave them the run down, Lisa and Mel both were impressed that someone was willing to take on Joe, face to face.

"Max, since you're marrying Terry, _I'll_ marry Mr. Wayne," Lisa exhaled.

Max laughed. "Now, there's something I'd pay all my money to see."

"Are you sure about this?" Mel asked. "I don't want him to ruin Mr. Wayne's house or make him regret trying to help us out."

"If Bruce says he's got this, he's got this."

"I just know how Dad can be."

Max smiled. "You've never seen Bruce in action. I have. If Dad goes crazy, we got nothing to worry about. Bruce has dealt with way worse than Dad."

Mel giggled. "What is he? A superhero?"

Max just held her smile. "In a lot of ways. He's been one to me."

Lisa smiled. "Maybe you just bring that out of people. Like you do with Terry."

"No, it's in them both, naturally. I'm just lucky I got to know them well enough to know how much."

Lisa exhaled. "I think we all are." She took a deep breath, "Well, Wayne Manor. I can honestly say I'd never thought I'd go there."

"I didn't even know anyone still lived there," Mel admitted. "Isn't kind of dreary?"

"Yeah, it is," Max said. "But… the place grows on you. More so of the people inside it."

"Let's hope your father doesn't ruin that," Lisa groaned.

"He won't. That house is just like it's owner: tough, long-lasting, and nearly impossible to bring down."

* * *

The following night, Max and Sally were getting themselves done in the mirror as they prepared to go to Wayne Manor.

Sally was putting on eyeshadow but kept an eye on Max. "Worried?"

"Yep," Max answered, as she kept getting ready.

"Understandable."

Max smirked, "You happy Basem can make it?"

"Oh, yeah!" Sally replied. She realized what she said and growled. "Shut up!"

Max giggled.

Sally had a constant thought going through her mind for the past day concerning a situation that had been on her mind for a while now. She decided that this was finally a good time for her to bring it up. "Are you sure that both Terry _and_ Basem can make it?"

"Yeah. They promised they would be. I know their schedules are rough but they managed to carve out some time."

"Oh, cool." Sally started messing with her hair. "I understand if they can't though. They may have to go save Gotham or something."

Max seized up in fear. She slowly looked up and turned her face toward Sally. "Wh… what?"

"You heard me."

Max swallowed. "What, uh… what are you talking about?"

Sally exhaled, deciding to go fully into this. She turned to face her best friend. "I'm talking about… your fiancé and his best friend being two heroes who protect Gotham City. Batman and Nightrunner."

Max stared at her, wide eyed and short of breath. She couldn't figure out what to say and, unfortunately, she knew that her face completely gave her away.

"I know you can't admit to it. It's okay." Sally smiled at her. "I just want you to know that I know."

Max exhaled and shook her head. The jig was up. "Sal, you can't…"

"Oh, gimme a break! Like I'd go around blabbing to everyone I know that!"

Max shrugged, that much was true. She looked at her, curiously. "How'd you figure it out?"

"I actually had my suspicions for the longest time. I put two and two together. Why would a guy like Basem from a well-to-do family take a job working at night at the Wayne Enterprise docks? And why else would Terry be gone all the time?"

"Bad covers, huh?"

"No. But, when it comes to Basem, the story of his parents wanting to learn to be a better person? I just don't buy it. I can't imagine him as a slacker or a bad child. If anything, they're probably proud of him."

"True."

"But it only really came together for me when Ket showed looking like a brain child of Stephen King, H.P. Lovecraft, and George R.R. Martin."

"What do you mean?"

"Terry's moves were, like, a dead giveaway. I knew he's cut and had some training but damn! And he got like real calm right before Nightrunner showed up. He even smiled."

"You caught that, huh?"

"After I calmed down. It took me a day."

"I don't blame you."

"And after Basem came to the hospital to check on Terry, the way he locked up at the hospital when the nurse bumped him? Nightrunner had the same injury when Ket threw him against a car. I thought it was a coincidence until it occurred to me that Nightrunner showed up in Gotham same time as Basem. Plus, he and Terry are always together, they always tend to be out late, and they both like to sleep in. I know that sounds like typical guys but given that they don't party, sleep around, or even remotely act like assholes tells me that are great guys and possible superheroes. I used to think that last part was a joke until… well, like I said, two and two makes four."

"Yeah," Max scoffed. "Yeah, I guess it does." She sighed. "Sorry, I never told you."

Sally scoffed, "Why? Because you wanted to keep the fact that they are a superheroes a secret to protect me and them? Max, I'm not mad. I just don't want to have to keep the charade for me. If anything, I can help you keep the secret. So, if you ever need anything, anything at all to help keep them going, I got your back."

Max smiled. She hugged her and Sally hugged her back.

"You're the best friend I could ever ask for," Max said.

"Right back at you," Sally replied.

They released the hug.

"And, you're okay with all of this?" Max asked.

Sally giggled. "Of course! I mean, Terry's Batman. The only reason Gotham isn't a soulless wasteland is because of him. Max, trust me: I believe in Batman. I believe in Nightrunner. They're heroes. Hell, they've saved my life and yours. Now, knowing the men behind the masks… I believe in them even more."

Max smiled. "Yeah. Knowing the men… makes you appreciate the mask."

"I do have one question to ask you."

"What's that?"

"Bruce Wayne was the original Batman, wasn't he?"

Max stared at her. "Please, never tell him you know that."

"I don't want him to make me disappear. Mum's the word." Sally smiled. "Can I tell Terry and Basem?"

"Yes but not when everyone's around. Save it for after dinner."

"Sounds good."

They turned back to the mirror and finished up getting ready.

Max paused and looked at her best friend, "Sal."

"Yeah?" Sal asked.

"Thanks for telling me that you know."

Sally smiled. "Thanks for not hating me for figuring it out."

Max shook her head, "Never."

"Okay but you gotta tell me: how'd you find out?"

Max giggled. "Now, that's a story I've been dying to tell you!"

"Go for it, girl!"

"Well, it all started when I wrote this program to figure out who Batman is…"

* * *

 **A/N: I have to admit, I was on the fence of the idea of Sally figuring out the secret of Terry and Basem but, besides Max, who else is around them more? And Sally's not stupid. She's studying to become a doctor and she's not oblivious to the world around her. I like how it turned out but what it will be fun to see how Terry and Basem react.**

 **But that's for another time, coming up next, A Night At Wayne Manor... which I am just now realizing would have been a great chapter title if I had chapter titles for this story! DANG IT! ...Sorry, guys.**

 **Anyway, be here next time! Same Bat time, same Bat channel! (Can't believe I just did that and I told myself not to do that anymore. Oh well. See you next time, everyone.)**


	16. Chapter 16

**GUESS WHO'S BACK SOONER THAN EXPECTED! FREEZE! IT'S ME, SNITCHES!**

 **And, just a quick shout-out for an inside joke, Hello, RyokoMist! (I assure you guys, I am laughing way too hard right now for only two people to get that joke.)  
**

 **It's time for a showdown with Papa Joe Gibson. I hope you guys are ready! It's about get cranked up to 11! Turn down for what?!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

It had been a while since Wayne Manor had been alive with other people in it. Bruce and Terry supervised as the caterers and servers went to work until everyone arrived. Max got there early as did Basem with Sally getting there around a half hour early. Mel and Eddy arrived next followed by Lisa.

Max was standing in one the bedrooms that overlooked the entrance to the manor. She had a melancholy look on her face. She was almost positive that her father wouldn't show up and she was trying to determine if that was a good or a bad thing. Soon, she saw another car pull up, it parked, then, a moment later, Joe got out of the car.

Max almost couldn't believe it but she took a deep breath. "Here we go."

She walked out of the room and found Terry in the hallway.

"He's here."

"I know," Terry said. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"It's for you. I'm always ready."

* * *

Sally exhaled, seeing Joe get out of the car from the first floor window. She turned and headed toward the dining room; once she got to the hall, she saw Basem standing against the wall with his arms folded. She was so glad he could be there but didn't know if even he could stop a tirade from Joe.

She walked up to him, "He's here."

"I figured," Basem answered.

"I hope this doesn't come back to bite us."

"It won't." He stood up straight. "Because I'm not playing games with him. He gets out of line, he's mine."

From his commanding tone of voice and the fierceness in his eyes, Sally felt herself getting heated. "Wow. I almost feel bad for him. Almost."

Basem smiled. He offered his arm to her. She took it and they headed into the dining room.

* * *

Joe walked in and saw all of the servers walking around, guiding him into the dining room. He walked in and saw Lisa, Mel, Eddy, and Sally. He recognized Basem from the hospital but the person had his attention most was Bruce Wayne, himself. He almost couldn't believe that Terry really did work for him. Terry and Max walked into the dining room, all of them met Joe with uneasy eyes.

Bruce smiled. "Well, now, that everyone's here, we can sit down and eat."

The dinner was calm and tamed with not many words spoken. It didn't bother Bruce, in the least bit, as he was just making sure that his dominance in his home was established as Joe would constantly take glances at him. Basem's eyes almost never left Joe with the exception for the few times he would look over Sally who he couldn't help but notice looked exceptionally lovely this evening. He needed to remember to tell her so later.

But, while Bruce and Basem were ready for whatever happened next, everyone else was, mentally, panicking at what Joe would say or do. Terry and Max had the added worry of how Bruce would react. They knew that, if Joe tried anything foolish, Bruce would be more than up to the task.

After the meal was finished and Bruce excused the servers, he rested his back against the chair and interlocked his fingers. "There is no reason to lie or beat around the bush," he began, "we are all here for a specific reason." He looked at Joe. "You'll find I'm a very blunt person, Mr. Gibson. You may not like it but you did agree to come to my house so you'll indulge me."

"It would seem I don't have a choice," Joe exhaled.

"You do actually: you can listen or you can leave. The door's right there."

Joe looked at it then back at Bruce and said nothing more.

"Very well. Terry McGinnis was once a punk kid, that's true. But there's a big difference between him then and him now. The biggest difference is that he works night and day to make sure he's never that kid again. He recognized what he used to be was never who he should've been and he has strived for better ever since. By the way, this was _before_ he met me.

"In a city where I've seen people sell out their families for a dollar, and I sadly mean that literally, he came to work for me, after his father's death, to make sure he and his mother and brother were taken care of. I had him do menial tasks, ridiculous nonsense, even some jobs that I asked him to do just to see how committed he was."

"I knew it!" Terry said, snapping his fingers.

Bruce smiled at him. "Took you long enough."

Terry smirked back.

Bruce looked back at Joe, his face hardening again. "He complained some, at first. What teenager doesn't? What _person_ doesn't? But then, he put his ego aside and did the jobs I asked of him. And he's done so effortlessly since then. And I could not be prouder of him."

Terry smiled while Max rubbed his arm.

"Now, I understand that you have some concern that I'm training him to run Wayne Enterprises and, in your haste, you assume that I don't want Max to do the same. Let me correct you on that: there are no two people, aside from possibly the Foxes, who I trust with this company more. They both have a lot to learn before they're ready but I'm not concerned about that, for an instant. They learn. I can take anyone who's willing to learn and teach them anything. And, like Terry, Max is easily one of the best students I've ever met."

"I'm a good student?" Terry asked.

"When you wanna be," Max joked.

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Bruce looked back at Joe, "You also accused Terry of cheating on Max. Or ever going to." He seemed to be getting angrier. "And to that, I say, shame on you. Who do you think you are?"

Joe jerked his neck back. Sally, Lisa, Mel, and Eddy were so surprised by his words.

"You have the gall to accuse him of cheating on Max when you walked out on her and Melissa. Marriages end. I understand that. No one is allowed to give up on their children."

"I didn't give up…"

"Excuse me. I wasn't done."

"Holy shit," Sally whispered.

Basem was sitting back, as his gaze came more intense on Joe. He applauded Bruce's candor, it was Joe's demeanor that made him want to wear his Nightrunner costume.

"No matter what you say about the divorce, you have no right to abandon your children. Despite your abandonment and disgraceful behavior, Max has done a lot on her own. She's stronger than most people twice her age, even three times. She's come so far on her own and she's made Terry better and she learned she could trust him. They're there for each other. And it's a great sight to see." Bruce looked at Mel, "I don't know Melissa that well but I know a strong person when I see one. She's strong too. She had the courage to love when she wasn't sure how it would work. That takes true strength and, like Max, she has it in bounds."

Mel smiled at him, feeling a tear well up.

Bruce looked back at Joe, "You have two daughters who any father would be, fiercely, proud to have. And they learned to be amazing, remarkable women and trust and love good men without you. In _spite_ of you."

Joe shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"My ultimate point, Mr. Gibson, when it comes to Terry and Max is that I've seen a lot of relationships come and go. A lot in my own life, some that could've been a happy ending for me, but I just refused to see it. They didn't. They see happiness and they're going for it. Life is hard enough to navigate alone but these two have chosen to do it together and I couldn't be more proud of them for it. If you have any problems with this, I strongly suggest you get over them. I may not be the biggest expert on love and marriage but I'll be damned if I let a petty complaint about Terry's past, the duration of this relationship, or qualms from an absentee father who suddenly wants to rush back in dictate how they should proceed forward."

Joe stared anger at Bruce.

He didn't care. "Now, would you like to say?"

"You have your own opinions about Terry," Joe said.

"Many, in fact. All of them positive. But continue."

"But surely you can understand my concerns, Mr. Wayne."

"I would. If Terry was still a constant suspect of the police. However, I can confirm beyond a shadow of a doubt that those days are long behind him."

"How can you even be so sure that he won't get into trouble again? And hurt my daughter? That those criminal days are fully behind him? He could've just found an easy meal ticket with you. Just waiting for you to kick the bucket and take it all and do what he wants with Max."

"Alright, that's _it!_ " Basem declared. He threw his napkin down on the table, "I'm not taking any more of this!"

"Basem…" Terry said, warning.

" _Tais-toi_!" Basem said to Terry as he stood up. He looked over at Bruce, "Hate to interject, Bruce, but I've had it with this guy."

Bruce, calmly, motioned his hands forward, "Be my guest."

Basem leaned over and stared, menacingly, at Joe. "I'm not, do you hear me? I refuse to sit here one second longer and let you continue to try to cast doubt on my best friend! My _brother_! And, frankly, Mr. Gibson, if you gave a _damn_ about Max, you never would've left in the first damn place! I don't care how bad any divorce is, only _lâches_ , cowards abandon their children!"

Joe seethed, "Young man, who do you even think you…"

"I'm not Mr. Wayne, I'm not Terry, I have no reason to be nice to you, and I am not done talking. I may seem like a harmless worker to you but I am very protective of my family. You interrupt me again and you'll see how harmless I'm not."

Joe seized up, immediately. Terry was surprised at Basem's attitude while Bruce had to keep a smile of pride from spreading across his face. Sally was impressed in an entirely different way and she couldn't help but notice that the room was suddenly getting very warm.

"You think that you can come back the way Ms. Gibson did but there's a huge difference. She walked in and realized she made a mistake and has apologized to Max and Mel and has respected Terry for the man he is. You walked in like you went to the store five damn minutes ago instead of eight damn years. Mel and Max, God bless them, have done everything in their power to try to respect you. Terry, too. But my father always said, 'if someone earns respect, you show it to them. If you they don't, you give them a chance to earn it. _A_ chance. One.'"

Basem pointed at Lisa, "She earned respect." He pointed at Terry, "He earned respect so long ago I don't know of a time where he didn't have it." He stared at Joe. "Everyone at this table has earned respect, except you." He stood back up straight. "If I'm out of line here, then I'll just be out of line. But I won't take back one thing I just said and I won't regret it. Ever." He stared, coldly, at Joe for a moment. "Now, you want to say something else, I'd suggest saying it now. But, if you get out of line again, you'll find your way to that door quicker than you thought humanly possible." He sat back down but his gaze never left Joe.

Joe sat, breathing heavy and not knowing what to say nor should he say anything.

Max exhaled. "Dad."

Joe looked at her.

"I hate to be the one to say this but Bruce and Basem aren't wrong. It's why I didn't want to tell you about the engagement in the first place. I figured you either wouldn't show or you'd show and this would happen." She sighed. "And no matter how much I love you, Dad, I can't let you even attempt to drive a wedge between me and Terry. Not because you'd succeed. You can't. But because… you can't possibly care about me like you say if you think that running down the man who's loved me for so long, who you didn't even try to get to know, who's been there when you weren't, is what's best for me."

Joe looked away from her in shame.

"Do you even know that he's saved my life before? There have been so many… supervillains attacking this city and the person who I count on to always save me is Terry. More than that, just before we started dating, Ket Gold, that monster at the restaurant, he drugged me and was going to… do God knows what to me. Terry saved me. Him, Sally, and Basem. All of them."

Joe sat back, dumbstruck. "He… he did that?"

"Punched him right in the face," Sally said. "One-shot knockout."

"I didn't know any of that," Lisa said.

"We didn't want you to freak out, Mom," Mel said. "Besides, it all worked out. Max came out okay because of Terry."

"I can't take all of the credit," Terry said. "Like Max said, Basem and Sally were a big help there, too."

"But, if you notice there's one common denominator here," Bruce said. He looked at Joe. "And that's Terry."

Joe exhaled and shook his head. "I just… I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing to say, Dad," Mel said. "Terry and Max love each other and they have for longer than either of them knew it. You're in the wrong. Pure and simple."

Max took a deep breath. She knew what she had to admit next and, despite everything, it was hard to tell him. "Dad."

Joe looked at her.

"I'm sorry but I want you to know… I asked Bruce to walk me down the aisle and he said 'yes'."

Joe looked at Bruce, shocked, then back at Max.

"It's not to spite you. It's not to hurt you. But… he's been a father to Terry. And he's been a father to me, too, over the last few years." She looked at Terry and Bruce then back at Joe. "In a lot of ways, we forged out our own little family here. I love you, Dad. You're my father and I love you so much." She took a deep breath and removed all the shakiness from her voice. "But you're not going to destroy my family. The three of us been through so much, even before Sally and Basem joined in, before me and Mel got so close again. We're a happy family here, Dad. I just want you to understand that and I want you to understand that nothing you or anyone can do can ruin this. I trust Terry with my heart, my soul, my life. He's going to be my husband. He's always been my best friend, he always loved me. That love… it's only going to grow from now on."

"Damn right," Terry said to her, taking her hand.

Joe sat back, with his under chin, and took a deep breath. He was silent for a while. Bruce and Basem were prepared to toss him out if need be but, as they read his body language, they started to feel that they wouldn't need to.

Joe looked up at Terry, "You really love her, don't you?"

Terry nodded, "Yes. Always will."

"Yes. I think you will." Joe stood up. He exhaled and looked at Bruce, "Mr. Wayne, I hope you can forgive my deplorable behavior. I was… I could not have been more rude and disrespectful to you and your house if I tried." He looked at Terry, "And… Mr. McGinnis. You love my daughter. You're a good man."

That stunned the entire table.

"I wish I could say the same when I look in a mirror." Joe took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, everyone. For… for me. For everything." He opened his mouth but simply turned to leave.

"Wait, Dad!" Max shouted as she stood up.

Joe stopped.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving, Max. It's what I do best."

"Dad, I don't want…"

"No. I know that. Despite everything, you still have a good heart." He turned and looked at Mel, "You both do." He looked at everyone at the table. "And you surrounded yourself with people who do. And I… need a lot of work." He exhaled. "I need to go do some work on me before I can ever be a father to either of you again." He turned to leave.

Terry stood up, "Mr. Gibson!"

Joe stopped.

Terry exhaled. "If it helps at all, I needed a lot of work, too. Max was one reason that I knew I had to be better." He smirked. "Mr. Wayne, kinda, forced me. The point is… I got better. It took a long time but I had a lot of reasons to do so. And I had help. If you need help being better, there's no shame in asking. Not ever."

Joe looked at Terry and nodded. "You just take care of my daughter. Always."

"That's a promise."

Joe, quietly, exited the dining room.

Lisa sat back, "I can, honestly, say that I never saw that coming."

"Me, neither," Mel said.

"This is a first but I actually felt sorry for him," Sally said.

Max took off running after him. Mel stood up and did the same. Terry and Basem looked at Bruce who nudged his head toward the front door. They nodded and walked off after them. Sally got up then Lisa followed after, seconds later, leaving Bruce and Eddy alone.

Bruce looked at Eddy and smiled. "I understand you're an attorney, Mr. Simmons."

Eddy chuckled, lightly. "Corporate, mostly. I just look over legal documents. Nice and easy and pays well."

"I can understand that."

"Think we should go out there?"

"Yes. But not yet. Give them a minute."

"Sounds fair."

* * *

Max caught up with her father just as he made it to his car. "Dad!"

Joe looked up at her, tears threatening to fall.

She walked up to him. "I don't want you to leave."

"Why? I'm no good to you here. Not like they are."

"But…"

"This man opened up his house to us. Just for you. For your fiancé." He exhaled. "He's your father. I'm just the reason you got here."

She paused. "Yes. You know what? You're right. For all intents and purposes, Bruce Wayne is my father. I used to hate to admit that but I don't mind anymore. But that doesn't mean you can't be in my life."

"Why would you want me there?"

"Because, if I've learned _anything_ from Terry and the life he's lived, a second chance can change the world. I want you to have a second chance."

"We both do," Mel said as she approached.

"Melissa…" Joe breathed out.

"I'm mad at you." Mel exhaled. "I'll be mad for a long time. But I don't want to spend the rest of my life hating you. I don't want my little sister to ever hate you. We want you there. We want to move past this. All of it."

Joe shook his head. "I want to be there. I want to be better. I want to be a worthy father to both of you."

"We can get there. Slowly."

Joe nodded.

"But, Dad, this doesn't change what I said. Bruce is walking me down the aisle."

"No, no. You're right. He should." He exhaled. "I just wish I could've been a better father and do that myself."

"Well, like I said," Max said, "we take things slow." She heard footsteps at the door and saw her mother, Terry, and Basem. She looked back at Joe. "We all do. We don't rush or force anything. We take it one day at a time."

Joe nodded. "I'd love that."

Max stared at him then slowly moved her arms around him and hugged him. Mel joined in. Lisa and Terry went down to join them while Basem folded his arms and leaned against the door frame. Sally smiled at Basem and he smiled back, adding a wink. Bruce and Eddy walked up moments later.

Eddy scoffed as the Gibson family hug. "Now, there's a sight I'd never thought I'd see."

"Ditto," Basem said.

"Think this could all work out, Mr. Wayne?"

"I think it'll work out, exactly, how it's supposed to." Bruce shrugged, "Things always seem to. Sooner or later."

"Hoping for the sooner."

"I don't blame you."

* * *

Half an hour later, Terry, Max, Basem, and Sally sat in one of the upstairs common rooms, letting the tension go now that the dinner was done.

Sally looked at them all, "Well, fine, I'll be the one to say it: what a night!"

"You can say that again," Basem said.

Sally smiled. "What. A. Night."

Basem chuckled.

"All things considered, that wasn't the worst it could've been," Terry said.

"Joe may surprise us."

"He might."

"Like I told him, let's just take the situation one day at a time," Max said. "Let it all work itself in time."

"Agreed," Basem said.

Terry nodded.

Max smiled and looked at Sally keep staring at Terry and Basem. She could tell her best friend was imagining them in their superhero outfits. She took a deep breath and said, "Sally."

Sally looked at her.

Max motioned her head toward the boys.

Sally took a deep breath. "Okay." She exhaled and stared at Terry and Basem. "Guys."

They focused on her.

"I know."

Terry and Basem looked at each other then back at her. "Know what?" Terry asked.

"I _know_. Your secret. Who you two are."

A ghost of a smirk hit Basem's mouth. He fought it back down. "And who are we?"

Sally smiled. "Batman and Nightrunner. The Gotham Knights." She became extremely nervous after saying that, not knowing how they would react.

Terry and Basem looked at each other in contemplative silence. Terry rolled his eyes and nodded.

Basem looked Sally, "Sal."

"Yeah?" Sally asked, nervously.

"Thank you."

Sally looked at Max, who shrugged, then back at Basem. "For what?"

"For this." He looked at Terry. "She figured it out before the wedding. That's a hundred credits. Pay up."

"Gahdammit!" Terry growled.

"Wait, what?" Sally asked.

"Oh, you both _suck!_ " Max said.

"I knew that she figured it out," Basem said. He pointed at Terry, "I told you, over and over again! I told your spoiled ass that she knew!"

"Well, I figured she was gonna guess it, sooner or later," Terry said. "Dammit! You couldn't have waited a little longer, Sal!"

Sally threw her hands up, "Sorry! Please don't make me disappear!"

"Oh, don't worry about it, Sally," Basem said. "I'll protect you."

"You would," Terry grumbled.

Max thought for a second. "She figured Bruce was the first Batman, too."

Terry growled in frustration, "Oh, _come on!_ "

"And _that's_ another fifty!" Basem said, cheerfully. He looked at Sally, "Dinner is on me, Sally."

She blushed and smiled, "Any time you want."

He smiled back at her, adding another wink.

Terry exhaled. He felt his phone vibrate and looked at it. "Well, since the cat's out of the bag, no need to make up a story. We're up."

"What's the action?" Basem asked.

"Splicers, jewelry store."

"On a Tuesday? Sounds like a Friday night fight."

"You know they might be stepping out."

Basem stood up, "Hate to disappoint them."

Terry gave him an incredulous look. "No, you don't."

"You're right." He looked at Sally, "Decide later on dinner."

"Whenever you want," Sally replied.

Terry smirked. "C'mon." He looked at Max, "Be home soon."

"I love you," Max said.

"Love you, too." He looked Basem, "Let's do it."

Basem nodded. He smiled at Sally and they headed toward the Bat cave.

"Okay, was it just me or was that really hot?" Sally asked.

Max smiled. "Trust me: that's always really hot."

* * *

 **A/N: I know this chapter got pretty long but I think it was worth it. (Currently, repressing singing "Worth It" by Fifth Harmony out loud, which could also be a great one-shot title for... nevermind. Heehee. Ain't I dastardly?)**

 **Here's something I don't do often but I'm going to tell you guys my plotline for the next chapter. While some other events take place, you guys have been so awesome with reviewing and following, I'm going to give you what you've been waiting for: I'm sending Basem and Sally on an official date that Terry and Max may or may not set up. Who's to say? Heehee. I'm so mean, right now.  
**

 **I was gonna wait until a little later to set this up but all this build up doesn't need to be put off any longer and you guys have really earned it. Be here for the next chapter and I hope you all enjoyed this one! See you soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I am here to deliver what was promised. No need to introduce it. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

A few days passed since the dinner at the manor and things had been going smoothly since then. Max met with Chelsea again at a café and had just finished recapping the emotional night with her other best friend.

Chelsea stared at her in shock. "Wow. Your dad… apologized?"

"Crazy, right?" Max asked.

"More than a little bit. But, just to be clear: your dad… Joe Gibson… apologized?"

"Yep. It's still a head trip to even think about."

"Seriously. So, what are you gonna do now?"

Max shrugged. "We're gonna take it one day at a time. See where it goes from there."

"I'm really happy for you, Max. And I'm still sad that I haven't gotten to spend time around this Basem. He sounds hot."

"First off, I thought you were in a relationship?"

"I am. I still got eyes."

"Well, keep 'em to yourself. Sal's calling all kinds of dibs on him."

"Oh, the infamous Sally Croft! I must meet the girl who has taken you away from me!"

Max giggled, "Sorry, ex-wife…"

Chelsea laughed.

"…but you're so busy, now, I just had to find love elsewhere! And Sally was there with open arms."

"Do you realize if Nelson Nash were here and heard you talking like that, he'd need to disappear to a bathroom for ten minutes?"

They both laughed at that.

Max settled back down and leaned back.

Chelsea read her body language and smiled. "Still thinking about it?"

"Yeah. I mean, I just don't know, Chels. I mean… Dad's been given chance after chance before. Why will this be different?"

"You don't know for sure. But the fact that you're giving him a chance is good for you, Max. Not him."

Max nodded.

"And, by the way, I'd like to RSVP to the wedding now because I have got to see Bruce Wayne walk you down the aisle."

Max laughed. "Actually… I wanted to ask you about that. I know I have a decision to make about maid of honor but I would love it if you were a bridesmaid."

Chelsea smiled. "I would be honored."

Max smiled. "Schway."

Terry walked in and approached the table. "Ladies."

"Terry McGinnis!" Chelsea stood up and hugged him. "It's so good to see you!"

"Right back at ya, Chels."

They sat down and Terry put his arm around Max.

Chelsea smiled at them both. "It's so good to see you both happy."

"Good to be happy," Max replied.

"Thanks for always being there, Chels," Terry smiled. "Max's right. We need to keep you in the loop more."

"Hey!" Chelsea said. "Stop worrying. I'm here when you guys need me. Always."

* * *

Later on, Terry and Max were back at his apartment and sitting on the couch, still absorbing the events of the past couple of days. They considered all of that they had been through but one thought in particular was bugging Max.

"As much as I want to think about my dad," Max said, "there's something else I really think we should deal with. I mean we have to talk about this right now before we go one second further. I don't even think we can even get married without dealing this really big issue!"

"Basem and Sally," Terry said.

She threw her head back, "Oh, thank God! It wasn't just me thinking about it."

"How could I not?"

"You know they dance around each other horribly."

"Seriously. Do you think they said the same about us?"

"Probably."

He smiled. "What if we did what they did to us? But worse?"

She looked at him, impressed. "I think that sounds like the brainstorm of the best idea ever and I am so turned on right now."

"We'll take advantage of that later."

"Yes, we will. So, what's the plan?"

"We set them up on a date. A real one. Just the two of them."

"Alright. But how? You know how smart they both are…"

"You're talking about Basem, too, right?"

She giggled, "My point is that they'll probably figure it out. I mean, the dinner was just like three days ago at the house. They'll know we're up to something."

"Okay. That's true. So, let's just tell them that's what we're doing. Individually."

"What do you mean?"

"We both talk to each of them, separately, and we tell them exactly what we're doing. Separately. I tell Basem I'm sending him on date with Sally but it's a set-up like she doesn't know about it and you do the same with Sally. Hell, it'll get 'em on the damn date. The point is getting them together. I don't give a damn how it happens."

She let all of that seep in and loved the entire plan. She, seductively, crawled wrapped herself around his arm. "That's a smart, concise plan that has every possibility of working and you have no idea how badly I wanna jump your bones right now."

He eased her off of his arm, "Basem and Sally first, bone jumping later." He got up from the couch and walked toward his bedroom.

She groaned and folded her arms. "Fine."

He walked back in, "I can't believe you fell for that!" He kissed her and pushed her back on the couch while Max giggled all the while.

* * *

A couple of hours later, after getting herself cleaned up, Max headed back to her apartment and found Sally at their dining room table, drawing in her sketch pad. Max took a deep breath and approached her.

"Hey," Max greeted.

Sally looked up and smiled, "Oh, hey!"

"Whacha workin' on?"

Sally kept sketching, "Portrait of Bruce Wayne."

Max jerked her head back, "Really?"

"Yeah. He's got that whole… silent, regal guardian thing going on, ya know? I know why now but… still, a good sketch model."

"Oh, cool." Max took a breath. "Hey, I need to talk to you about Basem."

Sally looked up and nervousness came over her. "Is he mad that I know?"

Max stared at her, confused. "No. He and Terry already told you they're not."

"Well… they could change their minds!"

"You can be so dense, Sal."

"Oh, yeah? Well, you're… overly sexy! Huh?! How about that?!"

Max kept staring at her. "What is with you today?"

Sally shook her head, "I dunno."

Max rolled her eyes, "Anyway. You're going out with Basem."

Sally paused mid-sketch and, quickly, looked up at Max, "I'm… I'm doing… what?!"

"You heard me."

"Max!"

"Shut up. This is happening!" Max grabbed Sally by the wrist, yanked her out of the chair, and directed her to her room. Max pointed at Sally's closet. "Choose clothes. Now."

Sally went through her closet, "But… but-but-but-but-but-but…"

"But what?!"

Sally picked out some clothes and exhaled. "What if he doesn't like me like that? What if he just… humors me, I guess? For you and Terry? What if this blows up in my face?"

Max got up and walked over to Sally. She rubbed her left arm, comfortingly.

Sally gave her a small smile.

Suddenly, Max grabbed Sally's left earlobe and pinched it. Hard.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Sally hissed. "Max!"

"Listen to me, ya dreg! That guy likes you! He spends most of his free time with you! He laughs at your dumb as hell jokes and gets your older-than-Bruce references!"

"Okay, so, what?! That doesn't mean…"

Max twisted harder on her ear.

"OWWWWW!"

"He! Likes! You!" Max let go of her ear, "Now, pick a damn outfit!"

Sally rubbed her ear, "You know? I could have you arrested for domestic abuse!"

"We're not a couple!"

"Fine! Stockholm Syndrome!"

Max folded her arms, "If anyone would be arrested for that, it would be you for how you manipulated me."

Sally smiled. "Okay, that's fair."

"Find an outfit."

"And makes you think Basem wants to go out with me?"

Max smirked, "Trust me. He does."

* * *

Terry walked into the garage of Basem's loft and found him working on his motorcycle. He was wearing a white sleeveless tee and jeans and had grease spots all over him. Terry rolled his eyes at the thought of Sally seeing him like this.

"Hey!" Terry called out. "What are you doing?"

Basem looked up, "Oh, hey, brother! Just a quick tune up. What are you doing here?"

Terry walked over to the work bench and leaned against it, "Need to talk to you."

"About?" Basem went back to tightening a bolt on the bike.

Terry folded his arms. "You need to take Sally out on a date."

Basem stopped working and looked at him. "Wow. Just like that, huh?"

"Just like that."

Basem stood up and started wiping his hands. "Let's say, for a second, I thought this was something I want to do…"

"You already do but go on."

Basem smiled. "…what makes you think that she wants to go out with me?"

"What the hell makes you think that she doesn't?"

"A few flirtations doesn't mean anything."

"'A few flirtations'? Really?"

Basem chuckled. "Alright, more than a few."

"Basem Asselah!"

"Alright, alright! She might possibly, on some level, actually, like me."

"If you deny this any harder, you're gonna turn into the Nile River."

Basem stared at him, blankly. "Did you, seriously, just use that joke? It's older than Bruce."

Terry shrugged. "Not by much."

Basem laughed.

"So? The date. You in or what?"

Basem sighed. He rubbed the back of his head. "You know why I don't date, Terry. Why are you doing this?"

"For you to be happy. For you to have some fun. And to be with someone who gets you."

"What makes you think she gets me?"

"It's Sally. She gets all of us."

"Terry. She just found out about you and me. I won't say that I don't want to… know what it's like to kiss her, hold her." Basem scoffed. "Damn it, I do. But… you know why I left Paris in the first place. I don't want to put all that on her."

Terry shrugged, "Who's asking you to?"

"What if she asks questions that I can't answer?"

"Again, we're talking about Sally. She'll understand. I didn't ask you to propose to her. I'm telling you to take her out."

Basem thought about the whole situation. He really did want to be with Sally and a date with her would be amazing. After all, all the time he spent with her was incredible already. He smiled. "Alright. You wore me down."

Terry raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. You put up a lot of resistance. That whole _five minutes_ it took to convince you really wore me out."

Basem looked Terry over. "Max is over talking to Sally right now, isn't she?"

Terry smiled. "Yep."

"And you knew that I'd figure that out."

"Yep."

"And was any of this Max's idea?"

"Nope."

Basem nodded. "Alright, I'll give it to you, this time, McGinnis: you're good."

Terry spread his arms, "It's why I'm Batman."

"Actually…"

"Shut up and go get dressed!"

"Yes, boss!"

"Ooh. I like that."

"Shut the hell up!"

* * *

A few hours later, Basem sat at the table in Vino's, a wine bar. He actually felt a little nervous about everything, much to his surprise. His nervousness slowly turned to amazement when Sally walked in. She was wearing simple black dress that extended down to just past her knees but she was wearing it perfectly.

"Wow," Basem breathed out.

She smiled and walked to his table. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Hey, good lookin', this seat takin'?"

Basem smiled. He got up and walked over to the chair, "It's been waiting for you, all night." He pulled it out for her.

She smiled, "Oh, my." She sat down and he pushed her chair in, "Are you always this charming?"

He sat back down, "Only for exceptional beautiful people, inside and out."

Sally felt her cheeks warm up again.

The next few hours were spent with them making small talk as they had been on their past few outings. They talked, they laughed, they ate, they shared, and, most importantly, they enjoyed being with one another. As the night went on, they took their leave from the restaurant and went for a walk. Any other night, Sally would be nervous about walking around the city but, with Basem, she couldn't have felt safer.

She was still blushing that they were even together like this. "You really came through for Max and Terry," she said, nervousness in her voice. "W-With Joe, I mean."

Basem shrugged, "I just wanted to help, like I said. I wasn't going to let Joe, of all people, ruin their happiness."

"Such a hero."

"No. Just protective of the people I care about."

"They call that a hero where I'm from."

Basem chuckled.

Sally looked at the night's sky, loving the sight of it. She actually didn't hear any sirens, as rare as that was. She looked at Basem, "You're not mad about all of this, are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Terry and Max. Them setting us up." She brought her hands in front of her and fidgeted with her fingers. "Are you mad that they did? Set you up? With me?"

He smiled and took hold of one of her hands.

She looked at him, surprised, as her cheeks turned even redder.

Basem smiled at her. "I'd be mad if they didn't."

Sally smiled.

"You know who I actually am now, Sal. When I told you I don't date, _that_ was actual reason. Didn't want to get close to anyone. Dad always said it was hard to find someone who got our lives."

"I can imagine. How did it happen with him and your mother?"

He smiled. "Took a while. When my father was Nightrunner, the world was a different place. A French-Algerian superhero wasn't exactly the guy you put on the news, just one more reason for his mask. He was even younger than I am now when he started out, still in his late teens when he first met Batman. He trusted a select few with his identity; Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Vixen, Vigilante. I think that was everyone."

Sally giggled.

"He met my mother while saving her life when some supervillain attacked her office. She even helped him get to safety after an explosion or two. He made excuses to go see her after that before patrols, after patrols, or even during. That just connected but he was worried about telling her the truth. It took him forever to trust her with his identity and even longer to admit that he fell in love with her. He said that he'd never reveal himself unless the right woman came along. She was it. She has been all of his life."

She smiled and nodded, "That's a good story."

Basem shrugged.

"So… does that all mean… you trust me?"

"Absolutely."

"Oh." She took a breath. "Can I ask why? I mean… what even told you that I figured it out in the first place?"

He smiled. "As to the second question, you're as smart as Max is, Sally. You're just using that smarts to be a doctor and you're gonna be a great one."

She blushed.

"And you're the only other person who hangs around us and you'd be able to deduce that we disappear and then Batman and Nightrunner show up, suddenly."

"That did become a trend."

"Plus, you didn't believe the 'night job' story. I thought you knew then."

"I _suspected_ then."

"As for why I trust you so much, so few people in life are legitimate." He stared at her. "And so few have eyes like you do."

"My eyes?"

"Yeah."

She blushed then motioned toward her face, "These old things? They're just dark green. Nothing special."

He stared into her eyes. "For once, Sally, you couldn't be more wrong."

She gasped, silently.

"There's nothing about you that isn't special."

"Most, uh… people think I'm weird. From the clothes, my choice of music, even the hair. One thing me and Max always bonded over was the hair coloring thing."

He looked at her hair before his eyes came back to her eyes. "I like it."

"You will never see my natural hair color, then."

He laughed. "Whatever you decide."

"B… you feel all this about me, why didn't you just tell me?"

He shrugged, "Hectic life. I told myself not to see it to keep you safe." His thoughts went elsewhere, "My track record of keeping people safe, in or out of costume, isn't stellar."

She saw his body language change. "You lost someone?"

He took a deep breath. "Yeah. Still haunts me."

She took hold of his hand again and squeezed it.

"You're not perfect, Basem," she said. "I mean… yeah, you come pretty close but even superheroes get things wrong. And, well, I mean… did you kill the person?"

He shook his head. "She was my friend."

"Oh. Someone special, yeah?"

"Yeah but not how you're thinking. She was like a little sister to me." He looked down. "Her name was Marie. And I failed her."

"But you didn't fail any of us. You saved us from Ket. Fought him to the mat by yourself."

"I wasn't gonna let him hurt Terry or Max. Or you."

"I know that about you. That, by the way, was one more reason I thought it you were Nightrunner. You beat the crap out of him for a few seconds there."

"That, in part, due to a really bad flashback."

"But you still won. You saved them. Us. I'm sorry about Marie but, if she knew you, then she knew that you did everything you could to save her."

"Wasn't enough."

"Yes, it was." She placed her hand on his cheek and stared in his eyes. "Yes, you were. And still are."

He smiled at her, "Thank you, Sally."

"You're welcome." She kept staring into his eyes. "You're one of the most amazing people I've ever met, Basem."

He chuckled, softly. "High praise, indeed."

She stared into his eyes and didn't even think about her next move. She just did it. She rushed forward and crashed her lips into his. He didn't fight it all. Basem wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer while Sally wrapped her arms around his neck. They easily got lost in the feeling of it all. They also tried to figure out why they hadn't done this already. After taking a minute to enjoy it, Sally pulled away, half way in a haze.

"Wow," Sally breathed out.

"You beat me to it," Basem said, smiled.

"Saying 'wow'?"

"Kissing you."

She opened her eyes and looked at him, "Sorry. My impulsiveness can be turn-off."

He opened his eyes, "To who?"

Sally smiled. "Who cares, now?"

"My thoughts exactly." He leaned forward and kissed her again. Sally could feel heart doing cartwheels. They separated and smiled each other.

"I think we owe Terry and Max for this one," Sally said.

"Definitely," Basem said.

She moved awkwardly, "Hey, B?"

"Yes?"

She moved her hands down to his chest, "Look, this is gonna sound like a cop out, especially with all the crap I give Max, but… I don't know if I'm ready to… jump in the deep end of the pool, if you know what I mean."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I get it. It's okay."

"Not that you're not sexy. I mean… God, yeah, you are! I just…"

"Sally. You don't have to explain anything to me."

She sighed. "I feel bad. Like I inspected the engine and got the vehicle history and I'm not even ready to drive the car."

"You have the best analogies."

"I do it more when I'm nervous."

"Sally, I got to kiss you. My night is made."

"You mean that?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Wow. What kind of guy are you?"

"I like to think I'm pretty rare."

"Very." She exhaled. "It's actually making me want you more because you're not pressuring me."

"Sally. I wasn't even looking for anything close to this and you came along. I'm grateful for that much. I can wait for the rest. You're worth the wait."

"Wow, you're romantic."

He smiled.

"I… keep killing the mood, don't I?"

"Not at all."

"B… thanks for trusting me."

"Thank you for understanding."

"Sooooo, is it okay to tell my parents I found an awesome boyfriend?"

He shrugged, "If that's your description of me, then yes."

"No one else gets that description but you."

"I'm the luckiest man on this planet."

She smiled. "I think I forgot what it feels like to kiss you."

"Really? That just won't do. Let me help you with that."

"Please."

Their lips met again.

* * *

From further down the path, Terry and Max looked at them. They looked at each other and smiled. They quietly slipped away and headed for the Terry's nearby car. Once they were in the car, Max placed her hand on Terry's cheek and leaned in, giving him a kiss.

"That was a pretty good plan," Max said.

"Not really," Terry admitted. "They just needed the push."

"So, what now?"

He smiled then started humming "Here Comes The Bride."

She rolled her eyes, "You're a moron."

"And this surprises you?"

"Nope. It's why we became friends. You needed the help."

He laughed. "I don't care if that was the reason. I'm glad we ever did become friends."

She smiled. "Me, too. I'm grateful for it every day." She wrapped herself around his arm. "We have a wedding to plan for, Mr. McGinnis."

"I can't wait for that, Future Mrs. McGinnis."

"Oooh. I love the sound of that."

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it! We now have our favorite OC couple official, Sally and Basem. How did you guys like it?  
**

 **Now, then, up next? The Wedding. You heard me right. The Wedding. With that being said, this story is almost at it's end. But don't worry! The final part of this trilogy is on the way along with something else I thought of this week. Let me explain.**

 **So, I have been reading the works of sleepyheadfan20 who does a series of one-shots, all concerning Sleepy Hollow. My plan is this: I will be doing another one-shot that takes place within this story, more on that later, but after that, I will be launching my new series of one-shots all set within the Batman Beyond: Unpack Your Heart universe. Who knows? That may lead to even more stories long after the trilogy is concluded.  
**

 **What do guys think? Leave me some... wait for it... REVIEWS!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This is probably my favorite chapter of any story. Welcome to wedding, you guys. This takes place months after the last chapter and it is the same date as** **the episode of Justice League Unlimited "Epilogue" aired which was** **July 23, 2005. Fitting, right?**

 **What are you doing still reading this?! Get to the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 _ **Several Months Later. July 23.**_

Our Lady of the Lake Church in the north end of Gotham had seen many weddings in the day but none that were secretly star-studded with most of the Justice League, current and retired. Basem and Terry made their way out to the one side doors and looked at the crowd in the church. Family and friends of both Terry and Max were there, as well, of course, but both men had to wonder how they would react if they knew who all of the people in attendance really were.

"Check this turn out!" Terry whispered.

"Batman's getting married," Basem said. "No one can believe it!"

"Not the original."

"No. He already had three."

"I know. Can you believe who the other two were?"

"Actually, yes. They make sense. I mean, I've always wondered why Ms. Kyle never told me, though. She's like an aunt to me."

Terry shrugged. "Probably too touchy. Diana makes sense, though."

"Must've been nice."

"Yeah. For the _two_ years they had." Terry sighed, walked back into his dressing room, and sat down.

Basem followed after him, slamming the door closed when he got in the room, "You better not be getting cold feet!"

"I can't help it. Bruce was in love with Diana. Selina, too. He got what? Two years with Diana."

"Three with Selina."

"Yeah, toward the end of his career as Batman when his bitterness was just beginning to set in." Terry thought about that. "… _More_ than it already had. Not a lot of hope for the future there."

"Oh, come on! You're way different from Bruce. You know that."

"Maybe not as much as I would like to be." Terry shrugged, "Maybe Batman's doomed to always be alone. Maybe there really is a curse."

Basem understood where Terry was coming from but he was wrong. He sighed. "All due respect to Bruce, he got a lot of things wrong when it came to relationships. It's different with you and Max. You haven't kept anything from her. Every hurt you have, she knows about. Don't change that. Always tell her."

Terry nodded. "Good advice."

"Now, are you feeling better?"

Terry nodded then abruptly shook his head. "Nope! Nope! Not one bit!" He jumped to his feet and starting pacing.

Basem roared. "What is wrong with you _now?!_ "

"I'm marrying Max!"

"And that's wrong?!"

"No! What's wrong is _she's_ marrying _me_!"

"The hell are you talking about?!"

"Maxine Gibson. She's smarter than anyone I know, maybe even Bruce. She's the single sexiest woman on the whole damn planet! And she's marrying me!? I'm freaking…" Terry stopped then whispered, "I'm Batman."

Basem smiled. "And that's a negative?"

"You know Batman's history with relationships! We just covered it!"

"We covered Bruce. As we also covered, he isn't you!"

"I just… she's so… so Max and…" Terry took a deep breath then said, calmly and quietly, "I have fought every supervillain in Gotham! Some of them, more than once! I've met gods from New Genesis and Apokolips! Fought alongside and against Superman and lived, as surprising as that was. I finally graduated from college, thank God! But, out of all of that, NOTHING is giving me a bigger heart attack that getting married to Max today. So, that begs one simple question," he shouted, "WHY AM I NERVOUS?!"

Basem began to smile as he studied his best friend, silently. "I'm imagined you screamed this in all caps just now."

"Shut up!"

Basem laughed then sighed. "Now that you've got that out your system just tell me what it really is that's got you so worked up?"

Terry exhaled and sat down. "I dunno. Just… I don't want to screw this up."

"Do you love Max?"

"More than anything."

"Then what's there to worry about? You love her. She loves you. End of that part of the story."

"I just don't want to mess this up." Terry shrugged, "I don't wanna mess _her_ up."

Basem walked up and slapped Terry in the back of the head with authority.

"OWWWWWW!"

"Will you stop acting stupid, stupid?!"

"Sure! Give me a concussion! I won't need to act stupid!"

"It might make things better!"

"You're of no help!"

Basem growled. "I wish I could be with the bridal party. At least, _she_ isn't stupid."

Terry rolled his eyes. "You're a moron."

"Takes one to know one."

Terry continued rubbing the back of his head.

"Listen to me and listen good, _ghabi_ …"

"Did you just switch from French to Arabic and call me an 'idiot'?"

"Yes. And, I have to admit, I'm impressed you caught that. Now, listen: Max knows you. Better than I do. Probably, better than Bruce does."

Terry gave a slight shrug, admitting that was true.

"She knows all of that. She's gonna walk down that aisle because she wants to. Because she loves you. And you love her. There's nothing you won't do for her. All you want is to see her happy and that feeling is returned. That's been the both of you for as long as I've known you. You're stressing over nothing."

Terry calmed down and sat back. "Okay. You've got a point. A few points."

"Feeling better?"

"Getting there."

"I could smack you in the head again."

"I'll let you know if I need that." Terry sighed. "I hope Max is okay."

Basem shrugged, "She might have a few jitters but… I think she's got this."

* * *

Max stood staring at herself in the mirror. She looked herself up and down. In her mind, she'd never been more beautiful. And she'd never felt more terrified.

A knock came to the door and Lisa walked in. She smiled at Max until she saw her face. "Max?"

Max looked at her mother.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"He deserves better," Max whispered.

"What?"

"He deserves better. Look at me."

"Max. You look gorgeous."

"And I'm shaking! I'm so scared!"

"Why?" Lisa couldn't help but giggle.

"Mom, Terry McGinnis wants to marry me. There were two alphas at Hill High: Nelson Nash and Terry McGinnis. Every girl said they wanted Nash but, secretly, they _all_ wanted Terry! Most of the girls hated Dana's guts because she had him!"

"Sweetie, you're starting to confuse me. What does any of this have to do with Terry 'deserving better'?"

Max exhaled. "Mom… do you get how important Terry is? How much people depend on him?"

"I have an idea."

"So… what if I screw this up? What if we end up hating each other and I mess him up?" Max looked at the floor. "What if I… ya know… turn into Dad?"

Lisa looked at her, sternly. "You listen to me, Maxine."

Max looked up.

"You are _not_ your father. You are _not_ me. You're better than _both_ of us combined."

"Mom…"

"Max, you love this man. He loves you. And you two don't treat this like an idle emotion, you put action to it. When that… monster attacked us, you threw a champagne bottle at it! Terry hit him with a chair!"

Max smiled. "We're a team."

"Yes. You are. I don't see you ever becoming anything like me or your father. Terry, either. I don't know why but something about you both just seems… unbreakable."

"Unbreakable. Yeah. I guess, we are."

"I know you are. You love and care about each other. On the hard days, and you'll have a lot, hold on to that. You'll scream at each other, get mad at each other but then you'll get past it."

"You sure?"

"Don't you both do that already?"

Max giggled. "Yeah."

"These are just jitters, baby. It happens to everyone. But you're not jumping into this and not thinking. You both got to know each other, you've seen the other at their best and their worst."

"Tell me about it."

"It's real, Max, because you both have already done the work. Marriage is work and you both already know that." Lisa smiled. "From the second you told us Terry proposed, I knew it was the right decision and the best one. There's no such thing as a perfect marriage but there is such a thing as people who will do whatever it takes for the other. You found that person and he found you."

Max smiled. "Have I told you lately how overly happy I am that you're here, Mom?"

"A mother can always here it again, my love."

Max hugged Lisa as tight as she could. "I'm really glad you're here."

Lisa hugged her back, "There's nowhere else in the world I'd rather be."

* * *

Bruce sat in one of the hallways, alone, thinking about today. He knew he had to give a speech and everything at the reception and he spent the past few weeks trying to think of what to say. It wasn't hard to say nice things about Terry or Max. It was just hard to see them both grow up. Bruce couldn't believe it but it was actually making him feel emotional, not that he was ever going to let his face give that away.

"Ever so deep in thought," a voice came from his right.

He looked to see Diana standing there. Diana hadn't changed in all the decades but, being an Amazon and Wonder Woman, that was no surprise. She was wearing a light blue dress that extended down to her ankles and had on gold jewelry. All these years and she was still on the short list of people who could make Bruce's heart skip a beat.

"You should take a break from it today," she said.

"I can't," Bruce said. "He's come so far. Impossible not to be impressed."

"Are you going to say any of that in your toast?"

"I'll reference it."

Diana smiled. "I'm really glad you agreed to me being here, Bruce."

He smiled. "Couldn't stop it. But, for once, I'm actually glad Terry meddled in my business."

"You? Glad?"

Bruce chuckled.

"And you're laughing?"

"I heard that and had to come right away," Clark said as he rounded the corner. The civilian-disguised Superman had on a simple black suit as well as his signature glasses.

"I just chuckled," Bruce said. "You were eavesdropping."

"I mean the sound of your muscles curling up into a smile," Clark smirked. "And it wasn't sarcastically. I haven't heard that sound in a long time."

"Both of you are irritating."

"It's why Terry invited us," Diana joked.

"You know? It probably is."

"In all seriousness, Bruce," Clark said, "you need to be proud of your protégé. This is a huge step and his bravery to make it is amazing. Max's, too, for that matter."

"I am proud of him. Always have been."

"You really have gotten yourself a lovely family, Bruce," Diana said. "I'm happy for you."

"Don't tell anyone this and, even if you do, I'll deny it," Bruce said.

"Mum's the word."

"Scout's honor," Clark said.

"But… I'm happy, too."

Clark and Diana looked at each other then back at Bruce and said, simultaneously, "We're telling Terry."

Bruce grunted. "This is why I don't talk to either of you."

Clark and Diana laughed while Bruce smiled.

* * *

In another hallway, near Terry's dressing room, Basem was on the phone, pacing back and forth. "Yes. Yes, yes. No. I'm aware, Father." He exhaled. "I already told them that you and Mom couldn't make it. And, yes, they understand!" He groaned. "For crying out loud, I'll tell them!" He was silent for a few seconds more. "Just… I have to go. Yes, Sally's doing fine." He was silent for another second. "There is no possible way I'll answer that question." He was silent again. "Because that's not a conversation one has with his father!" He groaned. "We'll talk later, _Babaan_. _Ahbuk 'aydaan_. _Wadaeaan_." He ended the call and exhaled, shaking his head.

"I can't wait to meet your dad!" Sally said, suppressing laughter.

"Don't wish that on yourself." Basem turned and around saw her dark red maid of honor dress. He couldn't help but stare in awe. "Wow."

She smiled. "I don't look that bad, do I?"

"Very much the opposite." He looked her up and down. "You look amazing, Sally."

She smiled, "Thanks, babe." She looked at the dress, "Maybe I should dye my hair this color."

"On you, it'll work."

She smiled again. "Stop making me blush!"

"Sorry. Bad habit. You're just so cute when you blush."

She groaned, "I swear, I'll hurt you."

"I can imagine much worse ways to experience pain."

She walked up to him and kissed him. "You drive me crazy."

"I know."

She looked him up and down, "I've… never seen you in a suit before."

"Well, this is the first time I've worn a tuxedo."

"You wear it well."

"Thanks, Sally."

She paused. "Everything's going to change after today, isn't it?"

"Yeah. But change isn't always a bad thing." He took a step toward her, "Sometimes… change is really good." He cupped her chin. "Puts things in a new, better perspective."

She became a little short of breath. "Well… I guess that, uh…" She cleared her throat. "That's not so bad."

"Nope. Not at all. We can talk about this more later. If you want."

"Oh, yeah!" she said, enthusiastically. She calmed down, "Uh… I mean… sure."

He smiled.

She smiled. "Okay. Um… I better… go, uh… see about Max."

"Yeah, I better go make sure Terry hasn't passed out."

"Okay." She backed up and hit the wall, causing Basem to suppress a chuckle.

Sally looked at the wall, blushed, then looked at Basem. She let out a nervous chuckle. "W-Would it kill them to put warning signs up around here?"

"Something like 'Caution, there's a wall here'?"

"It would be helpful!"

He smiled. "I'll see you out there."

"O-Okay."

* * *

Sally walked back into Max's room and let out a deep exhale.

"You okay?" Mel asked.

"I'm good," Sally exhaled, smiling.

"No," Max said. "I think she's got a fever."

"A fever?" Mel asked.

"Yeah. And the only cure? One dose of Basem every two minutes!"

"Ohhhhhh!" Mel smiled.

Sally blushed, furiously. "Sh-sh-sh-sh-shut up, Max!"

"What? I'm just referencing your fevered, unbridled desire to have a little French-Algerian in your life. Or a lot."

"SHUT UP!"

"To quote one of your favorite songs, bet he could 'make you believe in love and sex and magic.'"

Sally growled.

"'Make her believe'?" Mel asked. "They ain't got down and dirty yet?"

"She keeps copping out," Max answered. "I can tell Basem's ready and willing. She could have him, if she just asked. Actually, she probably doesn't have to ask. Just give him a nod."

"Shut up, Max!" Sally shouted.

"And, now, you know how I felt when you did this exact same thing to me."

"It is _so_ not the same thing! You and Terry dated for years before you officially dated."

"What do you call what you and Basem have been doing? _Before_ you were a couple?"

"Well… I… umm… I mean…"

"You seem rather defensive about this, Sally," Lisa smiled.

"I… I AM NOT!" Sally was starting to feel her tongue drying out.

"So, when you fantasize about you and him," Mel said, "is he talking to you in French or Arabic?"

"Usually in French-SHUT UP!" Sally ran her hand over her face while the Gibson ladies all laughed.

"How long can you hold out against him anyway?" Max asked.

"He doesn't pressure me. He never has."

Max smiled. "Of course not. B isn't a dreg. I mean, how long can _you_ keep convincing yourself not to bum rush him?"

"Oh, I almost did in the hallway just now. He starts talking and my panties nearly fall off."

"Too much info, Sal!" Mel laughed.

"What? She asked."

Chelsea walked in, "Hey, Max?"

"Yeah?" Max replied.

"It's time to start."

Max took a breath. "Okay. I'm ready." She looked back at the mirror and stared at herself. "I'm doing the right thing."

"Totally," Sally said.

"No doubt about it," Mel said.

"This is the best decision," Lisa added.

"There's not any fear here, is there?" Chelsea asked.

"Nah," Sally said. "It's one of the few times she's stupid."

"Oh. A non-Max moment."

"A 'non-Max moment'?" Sally asked.

"It's what we called them in high school. It's where she acts stupid. She doesn't have them often."

Sally nodded. "I got you. I guess, everyone's allowed one. Even her."

Max giggled then took another breath. "Alright. Let's do this."

Sally got the veil, "See you around, Maxine Gibson." She placed it over Max's face and they all prepared to go to the altar.

* * *

Bruce stood by the door to the sanctuary as he prepared for his duties to walk Max down the aisle. He was becoming anxious and just wanted this day over with. Then he looked up to see Max approaching and all of those feelings went away.

Bruce was wrong earlier. This was another moment that made his heart skip a beat.

"My goodness," Bruce whispered.

Max smiled, "Hey, Bruce."

He shook his head. "Max… you look beautiful. Terry's the luckiest man on the planet."

Max bowed her head then looked back up, "Bruce, stop it! I can't cry now! I'm not even to the altar yet!"

Bruce smiled. "Then let's get you down there."

"We're up first," Sally said.

Soft piano music began to play in the church.

"That's our cue," Chelsea said. "C'mon, girls. Let's knock 'em dead."

"In those dresses, easy to do," Bruce smiled.

Sally paused. "Bruce Wayne is about to make me blush. I didn't know that was a life goal I wanted to achieve until now."

Max giggled. "Showtime."

Chelsea nodded. "Let's do it."

The doors opened and Chelsea went in first, followed by Mel, then by Sally. The doors closed again and Max and Bruce readied themselves for their entrance.

"You sure you don't wanna get rid of me?" Max asked.

Bruce smiled. "I'd get rid of Terry sooner."

"I believe it."

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be. I'm still a little scared."

"I'll tell you the biggest secret: fear's always there. You don't let it stop you. You let it motivate you, you let it carry you to go further."

She stared at him. "You've really been a father to me, Bruce."

He smiled.

"Thank you for being my dad."

"It is and always will be my distinct honor."

* * *

Terry and Basem stood at front of the altar with the other groomsman; Eddy and, Terry's thirteen-year-old younger brother, Matt. Officiating over the service was Pastor Cliff Sherman, an old friend of Terry's father.

Terry took a few breaths as Sally walked in and got in her place.

Basem smiled at Sally, really wishing she could kiss her right now. He looked at Terry, who was still flustered, and shook his head.

The song "I Get to Love You" began to play over the speakers.

Rev. Sherman raised his hands, "May we all stand."

The entirety of the sanctuary stood up.

The doors at the back of the church opened and Terry's mouth fell open when he saw Max standing there. She had a veil on and he'd never seen anything more beautiful than her in his entire life. The entire wedding party was beginning to think the same thing.

Basem couldn't smile harder. He looked at Terry and saw his best friend's face go from panic to awe-struck. "Still nervous?" he whispered to Terry.

"She's so beautiful," Terry whispered back.

Basem looked back at her. "Yeah, she is."

Max and Bruce slowly walked down the aisle and Max was amazed at how everyone was looking at her. But all other eyes became secondary when she locked eyes with Terry. She'd never seen him look so handsome and the look he had in his eyes as he looked directly at her was something she would keep in her memory forever.

Once Max and Bruce stopped at the altar, Pastor Sherman declared, "You may all be seated." The congregation took their seats.

"Dearly Beloved," Pastor Sherman continued, "we are gathered here today to witness the union of Terrence and Maxine in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate, that is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

At that moment, Basem and Sally looked at each other then turned to the crowd in the church, with Sally putting one hand on her hip while holder her bouquet in the other and Basem started cracking his knuckles.

"I dare _anyone_!" Sally warned. "As long as we all waited for this, I want someone to say something!"

"Please, by all means," Basem added. "Make our day."

There were only giggles throughout the crowd.

"We all good?" Sally asked. "We all good? Good." They turned back around. "Go ahead, preacher."

Sherman laughed. "I can honestly say that's the first time that's ever happened."

"We're a weird group," Basem said.

"Families usually are. It's a good thing."

Terry, Max, Bruce, Sally, and Basem smiled.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Bruce paused. He looked and saw Joe sitting next to Lisa. He looked back at the preacher. "Max is a special girl. Myself, her mother… _and_ her father do."

Joe gave a silent gasp.

Max wanted to cry again. She had to remember to thank Bruce for that later.

Sherman smiled and nodded, "Very well."

Bruce brought Terry's and Max's hands together. He went and sat down next to Mary McGinnis. He looked over at Joe, who had tears in his eyes. Joe nodded at Bruce, in respect and appreciation. Bruce returned the nod.

"We will now have the exchanging of the vows," Sherman said. "Terry and Max, if you'll please face one another."

Max handed her bouquet to Sally and faced Terry and they took each other's hands.

"And Terry, please, repeat after me."

"Go slow, Pastor," Basem said. "Terry can only retain so much information at a time."

Terry looked over his shoulder. "I'm in too good a mood to hurt you right now. I'll save it for later."

Basem smiled. "That's fair."

Sherman laughed. "I, Terry, take thee, Max…"

"I, Terry, take thee, Max," Terry repeated.

"…to be my wedded wife…"

"…to be my wedded wife…"

"…to have and to hold from this day forward…"

"…to have and to hold from this day forward…"

"…for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health…"

"…for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health…"

"…to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part."

"…to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part."

Max started to cry. "This is really happening, right? I'm not, like, gonna wake up in a few minutes."

Terry shrugged, "If you do, that's just mean we get to do this all over again. I wouldn't mind that."

"Okay, that was smooth," Eddy whispered to Basem.

"No kidding," Basem replied.

Sherman looked at Max, "Are you able to repeat after me?"

"I'll do my best," Max said through joyful tears.

"You better, girl!" Sally said, wiping away tears.

Sherman chuckled. "Just repeat after me. I've got you."

"Thank you," Max giggled.

"I, Max, take thee, Terry…"

"I, Max, take thee, Terry," Max repeated.

"…to be my wedded husband…"

"…to be my wedded husband …"

"…to have and to hold from this day forward…"

Max stopped to get a breath. Her cheeks were killing her from smiling so much. "Oh, God! Uh… to have and to hold from this day forward…"

The whole church was starting to tear up, save Bruce and Basem who both had permanent smiles on their faces.

"…for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health…" Sherman continued.

"…for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health…" Max said.

"…to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part."

"…to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part."

Sherman smiled. "You did it."

Max laughed. "Yeah. Just… hard since I'm really wanting to kiss him now."

"Patience," Terry said.

"May we have the rings?" Sherman asked.

Sally and Basem both handed the rings to the preacher.

Sherman held the rings up. "The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Terry and Max have made to one another. May she and he, who give them, and who wear these rings, live together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives."

Sherman handed Max's ring to Terry.

Terry took the ring and placed it on Max's finger, "I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed."

Max stared at the ring in wonder. This was so perfect that her dreams weren't even this good.

Sally nudged her, "Genius, it's your turn."

Max narrowed her eyes and looked at Sally. "Ya know, when you get married, you're gonna pay for all of this, right?"

"I'll just elope."

"And you think I can't find you?"

Sally thought about that. "I take back everything I said. Take your time, girl!"

Basem looked at Sally and mouthed, "Elope?"

Sally just shrugged.

Max took the ring and placed it on Terry's finger, "I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed."

Terry smiled, "Works for me."

Max laughed.

Sherman smiled. "Let us pray. O thou eternal God, who art our Father and our Friend, as you have heard these words of promise just spoken, may the Holy Spirit deepen in the mind of this man and this woman the sense of the sacred and binding power of their vows. And as in Thy Name these words were spoken to make these lives one, may your rich blessing be added. Give them Your grace and guidance that they may loyally fulfill the vows they have taken. May Your joy abide with them always, that thus they may be a blessing to each other, and to those about them, finding in the blessedness of the home life on earth a sample of the happiness of Thine eternal home. Through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

The congregation repeated the "amen."

"We have heard the exchange of the vows and witnessed the exchanging of the rings. Therefore, what God and these two have joined together, let no man, let no woman…"

' _Or metahuman,_ ' Sally thought.

' _Or rogue Apokolips god,_ ' Basem thought.

' _Or time traveler,_ ' Terry thought.

' _Or immortal,_ ' Max thought.

"…tear apart."

"Got that right," Mel said, with attitude.

Sherman chuckled. "This has got to be the most fun wedding I've ever done." He composed himself. "Terry."

Terry looked at him.

"I think you've made this poor girl wait long enough." Sherman nudged his head toward Max. "Go ahead and do what you gotta do."

Terry smiled, smugly. He moved Max's veil back and, as soon as it was clear, Max threw herself at Terry and they kissed, passionately. This led to cheers and even whistling from the congregation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Terry McGinnis."

The entirety of the church stood to their feet with thunderous applause and cheers of excitement and happiness.

Terry and Max looked at each other and smiled.

"I love you," Terry said.

"I love you, too," Max replied.

* * *

 **A/N:** _ **Babaan**_ **: Papa in Arabic.** _ **Ahbuk 'aydaan**_ **: I love you too in Arabic.** _ **Wadaeaan**_ **: Good-Bye in Arabic.**

 **So, this chapter got me REALLY emotional. It made me happy to write this. One reason for the emotion is Cliff Sherman is based on my real-life grandfather who was a pastor and passed two years ago, Pastor Sherman Clifton Byrd. He was one of the best men I've ever known and a constant example for me. Also, he was a writer, too. I like to think I'm continuing the legacy. I love you, Papa, and I still miss you. Thank you for helping me be better.  
**

 **Okay, sorry about that. Just got to me.**

 **The song Max walked in is "I Get To Love You" is by Ruelle and it is beautiful. My girlfriend found it and said it reminds her of me and it is a just a beautiful song. Please, give it a listen. It's lovely!  
**

 **Thank you so much reading. We're not quite done yet but we're close. And those one-shots are on the way! REVIEWS, PLEASE!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I am so sorry for my absence, guys. Since my last post of this story, things in my personal life have been crazy.**

 **But, I'm back and this story is almost at its conclusion. In fact, this is the last chapter before the epilogue.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this. I worked REALLY hard on this because you guys deserve it. Thank you for patience and your unending support. It means the world to me. It always has.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

The reception for Max and Terry's wedding was in the Grand Ball Room of Gotham Park Towers. Terry and Max kept laughing at the irony as the first time they dressed up and went out together was when Terry was on a stakeout while investigating the Brain Trust. They never knew then that was just a prelude of the life they were meant to live. They were grateful for it, all the same.

The reception hall was beautifully adorned, with no expense spared at all as it was all adorned in white and gold. It was the bride's dream; Bruce was more than happy to give it to her. Everyone was talking with one another with Terry, Max, and their bridal party sitting at a long table at the back wall of the room.

Night had just begun to set in on Gotham and Basem knew he and Bruce would have to prepare for the night soon.

But not before they took care of their necessary duties for Max and Terry.

Sally walked over to the DJ booth and took the microphone. "Good evening, everyone. We'll be eating soon but, for now, ladies and gentleman, it's now time for Terry and Max to have their first dance as husband and wife."

Terry smiled at Max and offered his hand to her. She smiled and took it. They headed to the dance floor.

Sally smiled, looked at the DJ, and nodded.

The song "All This Time" by OneRepublic began to play.

Max moved close to Terry as she put her hand on his shoulder while he put his arm around her waist. They slowly danced as the song played on.

Max heard the words and felt the music but all that mattered to her was the look in Terry's eyes. She couldn't imagine this moment, this whole wedding, being anymore perfect. She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat along with the music.

Terry just held her close. He couldn't believe he was ever afraid of this going wrong. Max always had his back and, since they admitted they were in love with each other, it was one of the few things he always knew in his heart would always stand. Even without her indispensable help with him as Batman, both practically and emotionally, Max was a rock for him. She always had been.

They both listened to the song and found the lyrics to echo them all too well. All they had been through, all they both had experienced separately, they were waiting for each other. They were waiting for the love that they now shared. They knew it was worth the wait.

The song came to an end and both of them shared a kiss to the standing ovation to the audience of the reception.

Sally wiped the tears from her eyes. "Alright, alright." She took a deep breath, "Woo!" She stared at them. "That was so sweet, you guys. Uh! Now! It's time for the groom and his mom to have their dance."

Max squeezed Terry's hand and went and sat in a nearby chair. Terry looked at his mother and waved her over.

With a smile and tears running down her face, Mary walked up to her son and hugged him.

"I'm so proud of you, Terry," she whispered.

"Thanks, Mom," Terry replied.

"And, if he could be here, your father would say the same."

He just held his smile as a tear came down. "Thank you… for always being there for me."

"Always, dear. It's been my privilege."

He exhaled. "Now… what song did you pick?"

Mary smiled, looked at the DJ, and nodded.

"Stand By Me" by Ben E. King began to play.

Terry smiled, "Oh, my God!" He started to cry.

"I was wondering if you'd remember," Mary said.

He looked at her. She used to sing it to him a lot when he was a kid. She sang it to him a few times after Warren's death. "Mom… I'll never forget."

They slowly danced with other for the remainder of the song. Once it ended, both mother and son were in tears. Mary kissed Terry on the cheek and hugged him, tightly.

"Oh, my God," Sally said, wiping her eyes. "All the crying, I've done today. Uh… okay, okay! It's time for the bride to dance with her father. But… with a twist."

Max looked at her curiously. "A twist?"

Bruce walked up to Max and offered his hand to her.

She smiled, "Bruce…"

"This would be an honor, Max."

Max was trying not to cry. She took his hand and they went to the dance floor as Terry and Mary walked off. Once they got on the dance floor, the song "Moonlight Serenade" began to play.

Max smiled as they slowly began to waltz and she rested her head on Bruce's shoulder.

After a couple of minutes, she looked at Bruce, "This sounds like your style."

"It was one of my parents' favorite songs," Bruce explained.

"Did they dance to it a lot?"

"A lot is an understatement, so, yes. My mother danced with me to it, once."

"How often have you danced to it since then?"

"Once."

"When?"

He smiled at her. "Now."

Max gasped and hugged him out of nowhere. Bruce hugged her back.

Bruce looked beyond Max's shoulder. "By the way, this is where the twist comes in."

She looked at him and saw he was looking behind her. She turned around to see Joe approaching.

"Dad…" Max whispered.

"If it's alright with both of you," Joe said, "may I cut in?"

Max hesitated and looked at Bruce.

Bruce smiled, "I got to share one dance with the most beautiful woman here. My evening is set, Max. Believe me."

"Thank you," she said.

Bruce gave a slight bow.

Max turned to Joe and smiled. "I'd love to."

The music changed to "The Way You Look Tonight" by Steve Tyrell.

Max laughed, "Oh, wow! I forgot all about this song! I forgot the movie, too!"

"I remembered that you used to like it," Joe said.

"I need to watch it again. It's been too long."

"Shall we?"

"Yes!"

Max and Joe started to dance and it was clear that they were loving every second of it. Bruce sat down and Terry and Basem walked over and patted him on the shoulder.

"Nice move," Terry whispered.

"He's trying," Bruce said, referring to Joe. "Plus, I'm not as heartless as to deny a father a chance to dance with his daughter at her wedding."

"I still got my issues with him," Basem said, "but, even I gotta admit, you made the right choice, Bruce."

The song faded out and Max stood hugging Joe as hard as she could. The audience of the reception all he felt tears threatening to fall again.

The rest of the party went on, with everyone eating and congratulating the newlyweds. After another hour, it was time for the customary toasts to the happy couple.

Basem was up first. He took a deep breath and tapped his glass with his spoon, getting the attention of the ballroom. Basem stood up and exhaled. "I'm not really one for speeches so I'm going to do my best with this. Forgive me if I'm awful at it."

Small laughter was in the crowd.

"There are many periods in my life where I can definitely point out the good. But one of the best, easily, was becoming friends, even brothers with Terry…" Basem looked at Terry's little brother, "Uhhhhh, no offense, Matty."

"Are you kidding me?!" Matt replied. "None taken! You can have him!"

The entire reception laughed at that.

Terry leaned forward and looked at his little brother, "You'll pay for that, twip!"

Matty stuck his tongue at him.

Basem smiled. "Becoming brothers with Terry… it's definitely something I'll be forever grateful for. And Max. No one could ask for a kinder person, a more loyal friend, and an absolute saint to put up with Terry." He looked at bride, "Then, willing do it for the rest of your life. Seriously, you must have some reward waiting for you."

"After Matty, you're next," Terry warned while Max laughed.

"Aren't I always?" Basem smiled at him. He looked back at the crowd, "I'm not a person who makes friends easily and I don't associate with people who aren't good hearted. I can, confidently, say that today two of the most good-hearted people I know decided to continue their together, now and forever. And, if they ever need anything, I will always be there for them both. No matter what."

The couple smiled, knowing he meant that in more ways than one.

"From the day I met Terry, Max has always been there. That and he talked about her all the time. I knew it was happening, it just took them forever. It was quite the road for them to find each other as far as being in love goes but I'm glad that they did. I'm sure we all are. So!" He raised his glass, causing everyone to do the same. "To Max and Terry! Thanks for being you."

Everyone took a sip from their glasses.

Sally smiled at Basem and knew it was going to be hard to follow that. She stood up, took the microphone, and sighed. "Okay, so, yeah! I… don't really know what to say."

"There's a first," Max joked.

"Oh, yeah! I know, now! Max is a jerk and, Terry, may the odds be ever in your favor being married to her!"

"Really? Really, my dude?"

"Really."

Max pointed to the nearest exit, "Woman, the door!"

"I can't! I'm giving a speech!"

"Well, hurry up!"

"I'm an artist! I need to take my time!"

Max rolled her eyes and laughed, "Oh, shut up!"

Sally giggled. "Anyway, I really do know what to say. Me and Max have been friends since we were kids and, despite that horrible time during high school when we didn't speak that much, we've always been close. Sometimes, though, I think we needed that separation. If it hadn't have happened, I don't know if she would've ever met Terry and they wouldn't be as close and that would be a tragedy."

Max and Terry smiled.

"Before Max met Terry, my list of who I thought was worthy of Max consisted of fictional characters and I would ask if the option of building her a man was available." She smiled. "Then, I call her up one day and she goes on and on about this Terry McGinnis guy. And she tells me that he has a girlfriend. And I think, 'is this guy some dreg?' Then Max keeps talking about him. So, I'm, like, 'let me meet this guy.' And I do. Then, I gotta admit, I get what the hype was all about.

"Terry has made Max smile in so many ways and, when I say this dude will take some bullets for her, I mean that, metaphorically and literally. So, when it comes to men good enough for my best friend, only one makes the list and she was smart enough, like she always is, to marry him." She lifted her glass, everyone did the same. "To Terry and Max. Be happy."

Everyone took a sip from the glasses.

Basem took the microphone from Sally, whispering as he did so, "Great job."

She smiled at him.

Basem looked at the crowd, "I asked Max and Terry if they wanted to speak but Max said that she wouldn't be able to. Can't blame her. And Terry would just burst into tears after holding it together for thirty seconds."

Terry scoffed and shook his head.

"Then, I asked Mary if she wanted to talk and… yeah, well, she hasn't stopped crying since the dance. And Lisa is pretty much the same. I wanted to ask Joe but he's been emotional all night."

All three of the parents laughed. It was true, after all.

"So, we deferred to the one person who's been the constant rock for all of us. He's meant a lot to Terry and Max, to me… and he kinda paid for everything here."

The crowd chuckled.

Basem looked at the old hero, "Bruce Wayne, you're up."

Bruce smiled, walked over to the table, took the microphone and looked at everyone. "Thank you, Basem. And thank you to Mary, Lisa, and Joe for allowing me to speak on their behalf. I know that I'm not one for much public speaking anymore. Even rarer than that is seeing at an event of this kind." As expected, he heard snickers from the crowd; not so surprising were the ones trying hardest not to laugh were Diana and Clark. "But, for the right reasons, I can be persuaded to leave the house." He paused for a second. "When I first met Terry, he was protecting me from gang members who broke on to my property. I didn't know that night that I'd be gaining an employee. More to the point, I didn't know I'd be gaining a friend.

"I've had a lot of people who get tired of dealing with me because… honestly… I am a cold-hearted, egoistical, self-righteous man who never learned how to appreciate the good around him." He scoffed. "But then again… if that were the entire truth, I wouldn't see that buried beneath a tough teen's exterior was a good heart that beat to help other people.

"After Terry became such an aid to me, I started to worry that his personal life would suffer. He's a very big to help to this old man, does all that I ask him to. I was worried that I would cost him a normal life. But, as stubborn as he is, I don't think he'd ever quit."

Terry mouthed to him, "Never."

Bruce stared at him with smile then looked at Max, "Then, lo and behold, he made a friend named Maxine, who was equally stubborn as he was." He paused. "Is. They both still are. I'm surprised they agreed on any colors."

"Real funny coming from a man who's favorite color is grey," Max interrupted.

"Black. Don't get smart." He smirked at her.

She winked back.

Bruce chuckled. "Max came into Terry's life and they did nothing but improve one another. I saw it every day. Even if I didn't admit it. She improved mine, too. Even if I didn't admit it. Like many of you, I wondered what was taking them so long but I was never going to ask. You can't rush love. It's nothing to trifle with. And, unlike some couples I've seen in my life, I know that they never have and they never will." He looked at the bride. "Max, I know that I have never been the warmest person to speak to but I mean every word when I say that there is no one I could imagine could love Terry more than you do."

She smiled, fighting back a tear. Terry put his arm around her.

"And Terry…"

The hero looked at his mentor.

"When I say that a woman like Max is a lucky find, I can confidently tell you that it is one of the most serious statements I have ever made in my life. You're a lucky man and don't you ever forget that."

Terry smirked. "I won't."

"I know. I'll be here to remind you."

The crowd chuckled lightly.

"I don't say this often, primarily because I'm not asked to, which is good because I would only say it if it were true. But, Terry, Max, you two deserve each other, in the best possible way."

They both smiled.

"Life is going to throw a lot of tests at you. But… if I didn't believe you two could get through it, I wouldn't have given you my blessing. But you can take it. No matter what it is. I've seen the strength of Superman and he only wishes he was as strong as the two of you."

Clark smirked and thought to himself, ' _As usual, you're not wrong, Bruce._ '

Bruce took a deep breath. Here was the part where he knew he had to lie, "I never had a son but, if I did, I'd really hope he'd turn out to be half the man you are, Terry." His voice caught and he took a breath. "I'm very proud of you, Terry. You've always made me proud."

Terry smiled as a tear he'd been holding back worked its way down.

Bruce set his cane aside and lifted his glass, "So… to Terry and Max…" everyone lifted their glasses. Bruce smiled. "Always stay strong and nothing will be able to stop you. Congratulations."

The crowd cheered and applauded and Terry and Max got and went over to Bruce and hugged him with all they had.

* * *

A couple of hours, Basem was leaning up against the wall, eating a piece of fruit from his plate, when Sally walked up.

"Hey," she snatched a strawberry from him.

He just stared at the empty spot on his plate. "You know I was going to eat that."

"Yeah." She took a bite from it.

He just threw his hand up in defeat. He picked up another piece of fruit. "Whatever."

Sally giggled.

"You're lucky you're gorgeous."

"You're lucky you're sexy."

Basem laughed.

They exhaled in relief, confident that they had performed their duties admirably.

"I think this went pretty well," Sally said.

He looked at Terry and Max, who were making their rounds at different tables. "I think it went perfect."

She looked at the couple and smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, it did."

He checked his watch. Just after 10:00 PM.

Sally looked over at his watch. "Time to go save the world?"

"Can't save the world on my own, _chéri_. I'll always need help for that. You'll have to settle for me keeping the city safe." He looked at her, "I hope that doesn't make me less attractive."

She scoffed. "You could be covered in dirt and mud and…" Her eyes started to drift down his body, "…grease spots from working on your bike while you wearing a wifebeater and those torn jeans of yours that show off your…"

He smiled, "Sally."

"WHAT?!" She snapped her head back up. "Huh?! Uh… I mean… for me to find you not attractive. Yeah, that was it!" She stopped. "That… that is what we were talking about, right?"

He laughed.

She sighed as her cheeks turned red. "Seriously, why do you put up with me?"

He stared at her. "Because you make smile. Because you're there for me. Because you're good for me in more ways than I can count. Because you're one of the best things in my life." He leaned down and kissed her. He stared into her eyes, "Because I love you, Sally."

Sally's breath caught. "What…"

"I said I love you. Sorry if I said it too soon." He shrugged, "Then again, no, I'm not."

"Basem…" She placed her hand on his cheek. "I love you, too." She lifted up and kissed him with all she had.

Max and Terry walked up to them and smiled at seeing the scene.

"Well, now!" Max said.

Basem and Sally broke the kiss and looked at the newlyweds.

"Careful before you both set off the sprinklers."

"Did we interrupt something?" Terry asked.

"Just Basem telling me he was in love with me," Sally said.

Terry and Max both became wide eyed.

"Say what?!" Terry asked.

"And he was talking to you?" Max asked.

"I hate you," Sally laughed.

The group laughed as they embraced one another at that great news.

"That's so awesome, guys," Terry said.

"Who you tellin'?!" Sally asked.

Terry looked at Basem, "What happened to being worried about how she'd react?"

Basem shrugged, "I was in the moment. Plus, you got over being afraid. So did I."

"Worth it?"

Basem took Sally's hands and interlocked their fingers, "Very much so."

Sally blushed and looked at the ground, "So… things really are changing."

"True," Terry said. He thought for a second. "But one thing never will."

"What's that?" Basem asked.

"This. Us. And Bruce."

"I think we can all live with that," Max smiled.

They couldn't agree more.

* * *

 **A/N: So, that got some joyful tears flowing from this writer. I so enjoyed writing this chapter. All of the positive emotions made me feel a lot better.  
**

 **Like I said, this is the last full chapter of this story. All that's left is the Epilogue. So, what's in store next for the "Unpack Your Heart" trilogy? Be here, either tomorrow or this coming Sunday (11/20/2016).**

 **With that in mind, REVIEWS! Please and thank you! And see you guys, MUCH sooner! That's a promise!  
**


	20. Epilogue

**A/N: No words. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

It was after 11 and Bruce was back at the manor, sitting in his study after the wedding. Nightrunner was already out on patrol but he needed to take a moment to himself. He had his fingers interlocked over his mouth as he considered all Terry had done and how far he had come as a hero and as a man.

Terry walked in and found Bruce at his desk. "Hey," he sat down in the easy chair in front of the desk.

"How did you do it?" Bruce asked, not looking up.

Terry looked at him, confused.

Bruce lifted his eyes to meet Terry's. "How did you live this life and still find a way to be happy?"

Terry sat back. It was quite the question. He shrugged. "I honestly don't know." He thought about the question. "Bruce, I won't lie to you. I used to be another person who asked that same question: how'd you end up like this?"

Bruce smirked. "I'd be worried if you didn't."

"But…" Terry stopped and considered their lives as a whole. "Damn it, Bruce, I get it!"

Bruce scoffed, smirking.

"I get why you would end up alone. I get why you would want to. It gets hard, man. To do this, night in and night out. Hell, you don't _want_ to drag anyone else into this." He paused. "But… I guess that's one more reason I love Max so much. I didn't ask her to be a part of this. She wanted to be. She wanted to be with me. She knows all the craziness of my life, in and out of costume, and wanted to be a part of it. And everything she does for me…" He scoffed. "Her family said that I rescued her but… I think she saved me." He let his mind dwell on that. "I really can't ask for more than that."

"No, you really can't," Bruce said.

"After Dad's death, breaking up with Dana, and knowing that I'm always gonna be Batman, I knew some peace would be nice. Max has always been there for me. She's always brought me some peace, made me happy. I was just too afraid to do more. Right up until that moment she kissed me after all that Ket crap. I knew I wanted more and that I wanted to do something about it." He shrugged, "I guess I just got over being afraid of being happy."

Bruce let that one sentence sink in. "Well said."

Terry smirked.

Bruce sighed and closed his eyes. "If I could've done that… things would've been different. I wouldn't be alone."

Terry stared at him then got up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Bruce looked at his protégé.

"You're never alone, Bruce. Not as long as I'm around." He smirked. "And I ain't goin' anywhere. Save my honeymoon."

Bruce chuckled. "Fine by me."

"I was really just coming by to see if you needed anything before we took off."

"Yes, just one thing."

"What's up?"

"Never change who you are."

Terry smiled and nodded. "Deal."

Max knocked on the open door, getting their attention. "Knew you'd both be here."

"Hey," Terry smiled at her.

Bruce stared at her and found she was still as radiant as she was earlier. He was almost in awe.

She caught his stare and smiled. "What?"

Bruce shook his head. "Nothing. Except… you look exceptionally beautiful, Maxine."

She blushed, "Thank you, Bruce. And, I mean thank you for everything today."

"That toast was really nice, too," Terry said.

"You're welcome," Bruce said. "I hope you know I meant every word in my toast."

"I could tell."

Bruce scoffed. He looked back at Max, "Come to fetch your groom?"

Terry narrowed his eyes at Bruce, "I'm not a stick."

"As oppose to when we first met, no."

"My physique was great when we met!"

"Please. You were a pencil neck!"

"You wound me, sir."

Bruce rolled his eyes.

Max just giggled at their banter. It was always good for a laugh. Her voice turned sincere, "Actually… I came to see you, Bruce."

Bruce blinked in surprise, "Me?"

"Yeah. To talk. If that's okay."

"Certainly." He motioned to one of the easy chairs in front of his desk and she sat down. Terry sat back in the other seat. "What's on your mind?"

"For one," Max began, "I don't want you to think that I'd ever take Terry away from this."

"I wouldn't blame you if you tried."

"I know. But… that's selfish."

"Possibly."

"No 'possible' to it. Gotham would be the worst city in the world if it wasn't for him." She smiled. "And you."

He scoffed, smirking.

"I hate using this analogy because he'll roll his eyes," she motioned toward to Terry, "but you guys really are the dynamic duo and I couldn't split you up. It'd be like breaking up the Beatles."

Bruce had to suppress a chuckle. "How do you know anything about the Beatles?"

"I love classic music." She put on a classic smirk. "And I figured it was the only reference you would get."

Still smirking, he gave her a hard stare. "I'm not that old but I'll allow that one."

She giggled. "Fair enough." Her expression turned sincere. "But, Bruce, like I've said so much during all this, you mean a lot to me, too. You're the father figure I didn't have around me. Even when you got mad at me… I wish my dad had been around to do that." She looked up at him, holding back tears. "Bruce… maybe we aren't the typical family but we are a family. Maybe I'm not the daughter you would've wanted… but you're the father I would've loved to have had. You _are_ my father."

Bruce bowed his head then looked back at her. "You're wrong about one thing."

They both stared at him.

"I would've loved to have a daughter like you."

She smiled and lowered her head.

Bruce looked between the newlyweds. "I am very proud of both of you."

Max looked up and smiled, "I didn't even do anything."

"Yes, you did. More than you will ever realize, Max. And thank you for it."

She smiled. "Thanks."

He smiled and nodded. "Now, both of you, get going. I didn't waste money booking you a private jet to have you sit here."

"We're goin', we're goin'!" Terry said, as he and Max stood up. "You and Basem gonna make it without us?"

"I promise to try and not kill him," Bruce stood up.

"You don't kill," Max pointed out.

"I could be tempted."

Max laughed while Terry shook his head.

Max walked up to Bruce and hugged him. "Thank you, Bruce. For everything."

"You're more than welcome," Bruce said.

"I love you. Dad."

He smiled. "I love you, too."

She felt tears fall again.

Terry just smiled. This was one of the best sights he'd ever seen and he would never forget it.

"Go on, go on," Bruce ordered. "I have no need for overemotional scenes."

"Too late!" Terry declared.

"Sorry," Max said. "Got carried away."

"Oh, I think you can get away with it."

"Yes, she can," Bruce said. "Let me walk you both to the door."

They headed out. After they got in the car and they drove away, Bruce stared at the car disappear into the night. Batman's future wasn't in question and hadn't been for a long time. But, for Bruce, it was Terry he was most concerned with. But now, with Max, not to mention Basem or Sally, Bruce was confident in one thing: Terry was going to be fine.

For all he already accomplished, Bruce felt an emotion greater than any he ever had. Pride.

* * *

 **A/N: Check the next chapter for a Special Thanks and where we are going next!**


	21. Special Thanks

**Special Thanks  
**

 **A/N: So, I wanted to take this time, like I did at the end of "Count On Me," to thank you all for everything. You all mean so much to me because you keep me writing and you keep me focused. Things have been rough for me, lately, but I'm still doing my best to get this all done.**

 **Before we go any further, I want to say that this whole story took longer because a lot of this year was really trying for me. That and decided to do many other projects this year took it a lot longer. The biggest thing I've dealt with lately is that I had a family death recently that was really hard for me to work through but I'm coming out of it. And my writing helps a lot.**

 **I know that this has taken a long time to finish and I do apologize for that. But, this is still going to be a trilogy and the, possibly, final story is titled "Good Life." It will take place two years after the end of "All This Time" and it will involve the future for all of our protagonists and we will delve deep into Basem's past. And the story will debut in January.**

 **Yeah, I know. That's a bit of a wait but I am finishing up a LOT of Christmas one-shots and my Final Fantasy VIII story, "Fighting Spirit." I'm still working on my story "Sleepy Hollow: The Fated Ones" as well. Also, "Unpack Your Heart Chronicles" and "Tales of the League" are still currently going and will continue to do so until I run out of ideas. And, I'm finishing up my book for a 2017 release. Like I said, I'm doing a LOT.**

 **If you guys want to know anything I'm up to, find me on Twitter, RavenTW2, and on my YouTube channel, TW2Vlog.**

 **But, again, I want to thank you all for your patience. Thank you for giving me a chance. Thank you for your feedback. And, most of all, thank you for being my fans. I've got the best fans of all time. I appreciate and love you, guys. Thank you so much. And see you back here in January for "Good Life." Have a great Thanksgiving and, if I don't see you, a very Merry Christmas and a very Happy New Year!**

 **Yours truly, T2 Angel!**


End file.
